


Для путника и для потерянной души

by Gevion



Series: Для путника и для потерянной души [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Codependency, Courtroom Drama, Domestic Violence, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Lynching, M/M, Mysticism, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Pre-Slash, Psychological Trauma, Recovery, Religious Fanaticism, Repressed Memories, Sacrifice, Self-Denial, Unhealthy Relationships, Witchcraft, Workaholic Original Percival Graves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 37,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: Из нью-йоркского приюта Мэри Лу увозит Криденса в один из умирающих городков Новой Англии, и это многое меняет в его судьбе. Многое, но не все.





	1. Часть I

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан специально для команды WTF Fantastic Beasts 2017. Предположительно первая часть цикла.

_воскресенье, 17 октября 1926 года, г. Вифания_

В воскресенье Ма разбудила на два часа раньше — заставила умыться ледяной водой из бочки, остригла отросшие волосы. Удерживая за шею холодными пальцами, набросила на плечи рубашку, только что вышедшую из-под чугунного утюга.

 — Святой отец не покинул бы нас без причины. Понимаешь, о чем я говорю, Криденс? Господь видит все — даже то, что ты творишь за моей спиной. Он не простит. И я не прощу, не забудь.

— Не забуду, мама, — он кивнул, не до конца понимая, что обещает.

Ма заставила вытянуть руки вперед, проверила, нет ли земли под ногтями, придирчиво осмотрела с макушки до ног и отпустила на кухню — помогать Частити готовить пустую похлебку для тех, кто решит зайти на поминальный обед после похорон.

В лучах бесцветного рассвета тело вынесли из церкви. Траурные ленты волочились по грязи. Пошел мелкий дождь. От влажной ткани штопаного пиджака чесалась шея, пахло мокрой шерстью.

Ма взглядом нашла Криденса среди толпы, поманила к себе.

Женщины плакали, угрюмые мужчины не пытались успокоить жен и дочерей. Привели даже хворых — пятна лихорадочного румянца заливали их потные лица.

Гроб на пеньковых тросах опустили вниз. Воздух был холодным — Криденс передернул занемевшими плечами, кашлянул, прикрывая рот ладонью. Наглотайся такого и на неделю сляжешь, не поможет даже травяное снадобье, которое варит старуха с окраины, миссис Симмонс. Криденсу не разрешали ходить к ворожее с дурным темным глазом, тем более запрещено было брать у нее настойки, но Модести болела. Криденс не слушался наставлений Ма.

Заметив, что он отвлекся, Ма сжала его ухо между большим и указательным пальцами, скрутила мочку. Прошипела тихо, чтобы слышно было только ему и паре отводящих глаза соседей: 

— Посмотри. Посмотри. Он больше не мог бороться, ибо потерял все силы в схватке с демонами. Теперь все зависит лишь от того, будем ли мы достойны его жертвы. Святой отец умер, но завещал свое дело нам. А ты, если не хочешь лечь спать голодным, лучше помалкивай и веди себя как следует. Прикуси язык, мальчишка, — грубая ладонь легла на щеку. — Слушайся и молчи. 

В тумане октябрьского утра на самом старом в Вифании кладбище, которое снова открыли только ради пастора, столпилось столько же народу, как на пасхальной службе. 

В этом году даже ее отменили — пастор слег еще в начале марта. Вместо всенощной накануне Великого Дня устроили собрание, развели у церкви два небольших костра. Вечером явились туда с семьями, а после поделили между собой скудную, дурно приготовленную еду. Покаянием и отказом от мирской радости усмиряли душу, а голодом и самобичеванием — плоть. Многие не выдержали, сбежали в Нью-Хейвен, и тогда Нью-Хейвен в общине нарекли Вторым Вавилоном. Предателей проклинали сильнее, чем безбожников. 

Молитву за упокой вызвалась читать Ма, уверенно выступила вперед: 

— Вечный покой даруй ему, Господи… 

Говорила она не совсем так, как было написано в старом молитвеннике, на ходу меняя слова, но ей никто не возражал. 

— Нового священника для двух сотен заблудших душ присылать не торопятся, да и вряд ли пришлют вообще, — шепнула Частити, довольная тем, что знает чужой секрет. — Епископ не верит, что путь, избранный общиной Вифании и предыдущим святым отцом, праведен. Или наоборот: верит, что слишком праведен, и для его грязной души это чересчур. Только представь, Криденс, — хихикнула она. — Если не найдется другого пастыря, наша маменька поведет этих овец за собой. 

Ма говорила громко, каждое предложение заканчивая на визгливой ноте, словно обращалась не к остальным — преданным членам общины и их чистым детям, от которых никто не ждет тех же выходок, что от взятого у падшей женщины сироты, — а к самому Криденсу. Словно за любой проступок этим вечером или ночью, когда Модести уснет, а Частити сделает вид, будто уснула, его ждет взбучка посерьезнее ударов сухого стебля по привычным к боли бокам. 

У Криденса вдруг задрожали пальцы, спрятанные в рукава. 

Ветром качнуло ветки кустарника на раскрошившихся от времени надгробьях. По толпе прихожан пробежала волна: «Господи, помилуй нас, Христос, помилуй грешников, Отче наш на небесах…» 

Криденс опустил взгляд, втянул голову в плечи и стал смотреть только на носки своих старых ботинок. В них он задавал корм дохнущему скоту на ферме, в них же ходил в церковь по воскресеньям. Натертая черная кожа блестела жиром, и оттого на ней еще виднее были кривые царапины, протянувшиеся от мыска до пятки: Криденс не был осторожен, недостаточно берег обувь и одежду. 

Промокшие гольфы сползли вниз, грязными гармошками собрались на щиколотках. Он переступил с ноги на ногу. От холода заныли сбитые колени — Ма не разрешала менять короткие штаны на длинные до самой зимы. Говорила, ему полезно напоминание о том, что он всего лишь испорченный мальчишка, даже если на его щеках раз в два-три дня появляются редкие волоски, которые приходится сбривать лезвием, от которого чешется воспаленная кожа. 

Пылавшая жаром Модести рядом с одной из недавно овдовевших хозяек плакала в ворохе слишком тонких для осени одежек — тихо, будто звереныш, а не человеческое дитя. Побледневшая Частити в шляпке с небольшой черной вуалью покачивалась и беззвучно шептала молитву по кругу, одну строчку за другой. Ей тоже нездоровилось, под тонкой сеткой по лбу медленно ползла к виску капля пота. Краем глаза Криденс видел, как без остановки движутся ее губы. 

Наконец Ма закончила: 

— Чтобы неверующие в Тебя, ворожащие и нечестивые подверглись мучениям адовым, аминь, аминь, — и вернулась на свое место. 

Она коротко и сильно дернула Криденса за обвисшую спинку пиджака, доставшегося с чужого плеча. От прикосновения заныли вчерашние царапины, оставленные прутом. Криденс послушно вытянулся, глядя, как под изморосью оползают вниз стенки могилы. 

Кроме сестер и миссис Симмонс изо всей общины по имени Криденса звала только Ма — чужая женщина, которой хотелось, чтобы о ней говорили как о святой. Ради этого она брала к себе самых слабых заморышей, каких только удавалось найти в отдаленных приютах, ни на мгновение не позволяя им забыть, откуда они вышли и чем обязаны ей и пастору. 

«Твоя жизнь отныне будет иной — праведной, очищенной от греха», — сказала Ма, когда в семь лет увела его из приюта, крепко, до боли сжав грязную детскую ладошку в своей. 

Одеяльце, серебряный кулон с завитком темных волос, странная палочка из отполированного дерева — все, что осталось ему от матери, отправилось по карманам воспитанников: «Забудь о них, ибо эти вещи тебе не больше принадлежат. Приютское имя тоже забудь. Мы выберем новое, из тех, что будут угодны святому отцу». 

Старик-священник ткнул пальцем в одно из приличествующих христианскому ребенку имен и тем самым решил его судьбу. 

Раньше пастор любил прогулки на свежем воздухе и возможность отрывать своих прихожан от работы, чтобы бросить пару слов о священности любого труда. В последние месяцы от него шел тошнотворный запах бездвижного тела, в котором не осталось ни воли, ни силы. Одной ногой он ступил в могилу. Сиделка, рябая немая женщина, с которой Ма бывала добра, обтирала ему лоб. Изредка он открывал мутные глаза, скорее по привычке, чем осознанно, приподнимал трясущуюся правую руку в благословении. Седая голова на тонкой шее все время клонилась, падала на правое плечо, будто святой отец прислушивался к чему-то. 

«Всегда прислушивайся к голосу Господа, — вот как ответила Криденсу Ма, когда он спросил, отчего пастор так выглядит. — Он не оставит тебя в беде. А о запретном не смей даже спрашивать. Борьба со смертью — таинство, которое дано понять лишь перед дверью в последний чертог». 

Мертвым пастор стал весь полупрозрачным и опухшим, как отвратительное порождение ночи на дневном свету. Его омывала Ма, а Криденс таскал для нее тяжелые ведра холодной воды из реки. Ма настояла на бдении, усадила его рядом с собой на жесткую церковную скамью, и от усталости Криденсу мерещилось, что он видит: под истончившимися веками в глубоких впадинах шевелятся, дрожат полужидкие белки пасторских глаз. 

Сейчас его глаза были неподвижны — под веки подложили небольшие подушечки, чтобы казалось, что он спокойно спит. За щеки набили побольше ваты. Тело, которое еще пригодится пастору во время Страшного Суда, расползалось прямо в гробу. 

Зажгли дурно пахнущие свечи. Когда до него дошла очередь, Криденс увидел отблеск дешевого распятия в ладонях покойника, почувствовал рыбный запах кожи, омытой речной водой, и не захотел целовать руку с перстнем. Ма сжала пальцы на его шее. Он наклонился к бескровной кисти, задерживая дыхание, чтобы побороть тошноту. 

После прощания каждый из общины бросил на крышку грубо сколоченного гроба по пригоршне червивой земли. Она липла к манжетам рубашки, забивалась под ногти, тяжелыми комками падала на дубовую пластину, растекаясь по ней, как грязь. 

К насыпи принесли венки из поздних полевых цветов. До того, как отправиться в последний путь вместе с пастором, они стояли в подвале у Ма. Частити исколола пальцы до крови, сгибая стебли под форму венка. 

Когда Ма еще не увезла его из приюта, только приходила изредка и долго шепталась с настоятельницей-хозяйкой, посматривая на детей, Криденс видел богатые похороны в Нью-Йорке: на лакированное дерево чьего-то гроба опускали белые лилии. Ма говорила, это грех — расточительство и гордыня. 

Остальные наконец разошлись. Ма забрала Модести из объятий бледной до серости, с самой смерти пастора морившей себя голодом вдовы Коннор, взяла Частити под руку и быстро, не оборачиваясь на него, зашагала к чугунным воротам, таким неподъемным, что их некому было закрывать. 

Криденс поплелся следом, стараясь не думать о вечерней порке. Тяжелая створка под порывом ветра вдруг качнулась за его спиной раз, другой: на земле остался едва заметный след. 

* * *

  _понедельник, 18 октября 1926 года, г. Нью-Йорк_

 

Уговор был простой. Раз в несколько недель, никак не реже, Маргарет пишет письмо, привязывает его к лапе старой Уны, воркует над ней, поглаживая перья на голове, и отправляет в надежде, что та справится с еще одним трансатлантическим перелетом. 

Уна, большая неясыть с вечно утомленным взглядом и таким окрасом, что не увидеть среди деревьев даже ястребиному глазу, была маминой любимицей. Она двигалась лениво, много спала и ела, зато могла перенести любой ветер, любые холода. Большую часть расстояния она преодолевала ночами, на светлое время суток забиваясь в темные углы следующих в нужном направлении морских пароходов. 

Выносливый филин, купленный Персивалем на большой ярмарке специально для осенних и зимних перелетов, не оправдал надежд: струсил от одного вида Уны. 

«Он рад был убраться с чужой территории, — Персиваль представлял, как Маргарет старается не капать чернилами на бумагу. Строчки весело плясали: — Видел бы ты сейчас нашу Уну. Никогда не думала, что совы способны на праведный гнев. Теперь она задирает голову, как королева. Жаль, мама не узнает, как наша Уна бывает страшна в ярости, стоит какому-нибудь несчастному филину посягнуть на ее кусок тыквенного пирога». 

С тех пор Маргарет не принимала других сов, убеждая, что ей достаточно одной: некому писать, кроме несносного старшего брата, которого хлебом не корми, дай только поволноваться из-за ерунды — и это с его-то работой, о Мерлин! 

— Как не стыдно вам, Персиваль Грейвз, мистер главный аврор Америки, тратить время на сбежавшую в Старый Свет дурочку, если от вас зависит благополучие всей страны, — тянула она, когда во время деловых поездок он ненадолго заглядывал в дом, принадлежавший раньше родителям матери. Чопорно, в бабушкиной манере поджимала губы, а потом, не выдержав, смеялась в голос. Персивалю не удавалось сердиться на нее дольше пары минут. 

В последний раз они с Маргарет виделись в конце августа. Осталась колдография: на пороге дома, спрятавшегося, будто крохотный островок, среди моря вересковых лугов Ирландии, в светлом платье, с выбивающимися из-под шляпки темными волосами, Маргарет была точь-в-точь мать. Очень хотелось поместить фото за стекло в кабинете, но такое не следовало выставлять напоказ. 

Уна привыкла к просторам и не любила Нью-Йорк за уличный шум и бесчисленные стройки, которые приходилось огибать. Она прилетела с задержкой, в предрассветных сумерках. Солнце еще не показалось, но фонари уже не слепили в темноте. В плечо впились когти, не так сильно, чтобы проткнуть кожу, но достаточно чувствительно, чтобы Персиваль погрозил сове. 

Равнодушно прикрыв круглые глаза, она замерла на месте, милостиво позволила отвязать сверток в небольшом кожушке: 

«Дорогой Перси, надеюсь, когда наша капризная старушка соизволит доставить тебе письмо, ты еще будешь спокойно спать. Надеюсь, хоть и не слишком верю, зная тебя и помня, сколько сил и времени служба отнимала у отца». 

Должно быть, Маргарет и правда помнила. Тогда она была всего лишь десятилетней девочкой из поселившейся в пригороде семьи. Девочкой со взрослым и не по годам серьезным братом, отцом, помешанным на работе, и матерью, скучавшей по временам, когда все было проще. 

— Когда вырастешь, он потащит тебя за собой, Перси, — вздыхала мать, замечая по утрам, что в щелке под дверью отцовского кабинета все еще горит свет. Изредка слышался тихий хлопок — отец аппарировал прямо оттуда. Доходило до того, что он не всегда отдавал себе отчет, находится ли сейчас дома или в здании Конгресса. — Я знаю и смирилась. Но посмотри на него. Постарайся не забыть: должность в аврорате может убить даже того, кто заслужил право не вставать из-за высокого стола. 

Тогда Персиваль клятвенно обещал, что не станет носить отчеты домой, задерживаться допоздна, брать на себя больше обязанностей, чем способен выдержать. Что никогда не будет трансфигурировать кресло в кушетку и ночевать прямо на рабочем месте, в углу кабинета с почетной табличкой: «М-р Грейвз, директор отдела магического правопорядка». Да он и не верил в это тогда, не решался даже мечтать. 

Потом отец умер — вряд ли его доконали именно бессонные ночи, причина могла быть любая, от хитрого проклятия до слабости изношенного человеческого сердца, это так и не выяснили. У мамы с тех пор всегда были заплаканные глаза. А Персиваль пошел по отцовским стопам, нарушил все обещания одно за другим. В МАКУСА его приняли с легкостью. Со времен прославленного предка, вошедшего в состав первого Конгресса, еще ни одно поколение Грейвзов не отказывалось нести тяжелую ношу. 

Через полгода заболела мама. Ей не требовался особый уход, но в пустом доме она все больше истончалась, будто в родительской спальне после ухода отца остался лишь призрак влюбленной женщины, которую молодой аврор когда-то уговорил сесть на пароход до Америки, увез из большой и шумной семьи. 

Однажды вечером Персиваль застал ее разбирающей чемоданы, пылившиеся на чердаке. По воздуху плыли колдографии из старого альбома. Персиваль не знал ее такой — это была девушка, которой еще не пришлось променять ради любви одну страну на другую. Мама с родителями, мама со старшими и младшими братьями и сестрами, все похожи друг на друга: каштановые волосы отливают огнем, радостные улыбки, несдержанный смех. 

Мама медленно, с трудом поднялась на ноги. Погладила его по щеке: 

— Я бы попросила вернуться со мной в Ирландию. Тебе всегда рады, ты же знаешь. Но понимаю, тебе не по душе спокойная жизнь, — во взгляде было и смирение, и укор. — Совсем как отец.

 Десятилетнюю Маргарет, со слезами обещавшую писать раз в неделю, не реже, она забрала с собой — та расстраивалась больше из-за того, что не пойдет учиться в Ильверморни, на факультет Вампуса, «совсем как Перси». Мама крепко держала ее за руку: 

— Тебе понравится в Хогвартс, милая, вот увидишь. Мне там было хорошо. 

Дом решено было не продавать, несмотря на расходы на содержание. Персиваль перебрался в небольшую съемную квартиру поближе к работе — никогда не говорил ни матери, ни сестре, почему, но они поняли без слов. 

Вскоре на двери его кабинета в тайной, скрытой от не-магов части здания Вулворта повесили именную табличку, однако он не успокоился и после повышения. 

Спустя пять, семь, десять лет Уна находила его все там же — за рабочим столом со стопками бумаг, на сортировку которых даже при помощи магии уходила почти вся ночь. 

Пока он читал письмо, поднеся его ближе к лампе, Уна задумчиво вертела головой по сторонам, но как только оно легло на стол, раздраженно заклекотала, возмущенная тем, что после тяжелой дороги ей еще не предложили ни еды, ни воды. Персиваль примирительно пригладил гладкие перья пестрого крыла: 

— Уже иду за угощением. Подожди. 

* * *

  _четверг, 21 октября 1926 года, г. Вифания_

 

За неделю размыло единственную дорогу, ведущую к ферме. В половину четвертого утра, когда Криденс встал и начал одеваться для работы, глина еще была скована тонким слоем льда. Ноги скользили, пришлось идти по покрытой белесым инеем желтоватой траве. К вечеру почва оттаяла, и тропу снова развезло. На обратном пути башмаки на толстой подошве, в которых он убирал сено и навоз, утопали в грязи. 

Модести, с предыдущего вечера оставленная без обеда и ужина, с единственным стаканом молока в наказание за то, что осмелилась перечить Ма, напевала под нос, забившись в угол с куклами, которые Криденс вырезал для нее из сучковатых поленьев. 

Слезы высохли, ее разморило. На щеках горели лихорадочно-красные пятна болезненного румянца. Через стену шло тепло от единственной в доме печи — темной от копоти, неохотно разжигавшейся громадины, занимавшей половину небольшой кухни. Там вечно пахло ботвой и клубнями подмороженного картофеля, которые поздней осенью давали в корм скоту. 

Частити не было видно, но Ма это не волновало — она вязала шарф из распущенного на пряжу свитера, не глядя на спицы. Кресло покачивалось мерно, с одинаковой частотой — будто маятник в старых часах. После долгих проповедей или порок на нее находило: три-четыре дня Ма не покидал отстраненно-равнодушный настрой. 

— Мамочка, не надо его бить, — вчера Модести все же заплакала после третьего удара хлесткой розги, хотя Частити коротко помотала головой и поднесла указательный палец к губам. Ма, обычно разрешавшая девочкам уйти, заставила их смотреть. 

— Кто жалеет розги своей, тот ненавидит сына, а кто любит, тот с детства наказывает его, — голос Ма, приглушенный болью, спускавшейся от затылка к пояснице тугой спиралью, раздавался совсем рядом, хотя обычно она отступала подальше, чтобы ненароком не коснуться Криденса. 

Сперва казалось, что обойдется малой кровью, но Ма поджала губы: нескольких ударов по спине было мало. Она молча протянула руку. Криденс, зажмурившись, вложил в нее ремень. 

— Не надо… по ладоням. Иначе не смогу ничего удержать. 

Раньше Криденс всегда молчал: молчал в первый раз, когда его, семилетнего, унизительно отхлестали пояском от халата на глазах у старшей приемной сестры. Молчал, когда требовали подать ремень с тяжелой пряжкой, заметив, что у него ломается голос, а тело медленно, мучительно медленно растет, и он стонет ночами — от боли в вытягивающихся костях. Молчал, когда на опухшие пальцы и запястья крест-накрест ложился сухой стебель — или гибкий прут, или вымоченная розга. 

В этот раз он не стерпел: животных на ферме становилось все меньше, они болели и не всегда дотягивали до утра следующего дня. Кого-то приходилось добивать и хоронить на холме, и черенок лопаты бередил едва затянувшиеся ссадины на ладонях. Мозоли лопались, выпуская жидкость и оставляя после себя бледные сдувшиеся пузыри. 

Криденс повторил: 

— Не по ладоням. Пожалуйста. 

Он осмелился посмотреть на Ма. Та поджала губы еще сильнее, на висках вспухли вены. Глаза казались огромными черными впадинами на белом лице. 

— Я знаю, что ты сделал. Я видела, как ты взглядом заставил кладбищенские ворота затвориться, перекрыть проход к нашему единственному благодетелю. Я предупреждала. Я, я… — она споткнулась: будто игла новенького патефона соскочила с музыкальной пластинки в доме у старухи, у колдуньи миссис Симмонс, которая всегда была к нему добра. 

Удары теперь ложились по кругу: самый легкий, скорее унизительный, чем болезненный, — по спине, второй — вскользь по груди, потом левое, правое плечо. И снова: спина, грудь, плечо. Словно Ма хотела, чтобы очередность напоминала о крестном знамении. 

— Если бы не он, твое тело осталось бы в приюте, а душа — в Геенне. Пастор умер из-за того, что мы недостаточно молились и боялись. Теперь он в могиле, а ты рад — я вижу, как ты рад, как горит твой взгляд... 

Криденс зажмурился, чувствуя, как выступают жгучие слезы. Сейчас отчего-то было хуже, чем раньше, до того, как Ма перед каждым наказанием спрашивала разрешения у пастора. Теперь ей некому было помешать. Вся власть была ее. 

После порки Ма стала чуть мягче, добрее — позволила лечь на проеденном молью одеяле, на прохладных досках чердака, подальше от сестер и от их жалости, их страха, от которого Модести стучала зубами по ночам. 

Злить ее все равно не стоило. 

Ступая тихо, чтобы его не услышали, Криденс поднял сестру на руки — легко, будто куклу, а ведь куклу так легко сломать. Медленно, чтобы не оступиться в темноте (свечи нужно беречь, так наказала Ма, подкрепив слова парой тумаков), понес ее в комнату, которую они делили с тех пор, как Частити заслужила отдельную, дальше по коридору — светлую, с большим окном, выходившим на алеющие от утреннего солнца восточные холмы. 

В спальне, выстывшей за день, было совсем плохо. Криденс уложил Модести, промокнул лицо влажной чистой наволочкой, взятой из шкафа, накрыл ее двумя одеялами, забрав свое с соседней постели. Поцеловал в лоб и осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь. Потом быстро, чтобы не замерзнуть, обтерся в коридоре влажным лоскутом, вымоченным в смятом медном тазу, натянул свежую, хоть и неприятно холодившую кожу сорочку и, едва не засыпая на каждом шагу, отправился запирать двери на ночь. 

Хотелось надеяться, что и сегодня все будет как обычно, гроза пройдет стороной. Когда он заглянул в гостиную, то увидел: руки Ма трясутся, петля соскальзывает с острия спицы, а плечи мелко дрожат. 

Она уставила в потолок взгляд остекленевших, блестящих в тусклом свете свечей глаз. Он невольно сделал шаг назад. Плотно сжатые губы Ма раскрылись, спицы с лязгом застучали друг о друга — ее сотрясала лихорадочная дрожь: 

— Не смей сбегать от меня, Криденс. Я знаю, какие мысли посещают тебя в ночи. Это грех и грязь. Плоть твоя проклята, я чувствую твою нечистоту, от нее воют и болят мои кости. Но душу твою еще можно спасти. Выжги печать демона из своей плоти раскаленным железом, поставь на сердце своем Божье клеймо.

 Она вдруг осеклась — голова упала набок — и задышала тяжело, с присвистом, словно у нее не осталось сил даже на то, чтобы договорить. Приступы начались после смерти пастора, случались нечасто и длились недолго, но Ма уже выглядела изможденной и спала с лица. 

— Я устал, мама. Разреши пойти в постель. 

Не дождавшись ответа, готовый к тому, что завтра за это придется понести наказание, он выскользнул обратно в коридор, прошел к себе. Покрепче завернулся в одеяло, стараясь не прижиматься спиной к холодной стене и не ворочаться в неприятной, липкой темноте. Криденс уснул голодным, не обращая внимания на то, как пустой желудок жжет и скручивает в жгуты. 

Сквозь сон еще долго было слышно, как стучат о деревянный пол полозья кресла-качалки, как Модести выдыхает с трудом, через рот. Долго ныли налившиеся кровью синяки: спина, грудь, левое, правое плечо. 

* * *

  _суббота, 23 октября 1926 года, г. Нью-Йорк_

 

Окна в кабинете Пиквери были заговорены так, чтобы показывать вид на улицу любого города: сумрачный лондонский вечер и закипающий туман с Темзы, если в Нью-Йорке выдавался жаркий день, шум парижских авеню, если у Президента было хорошее настроение. Иногда появлялся вид из окна небольшого дома где-то на юге — буйно разросшаяся зелень кустарника, оплетающий кипарисы влажный испанский мох, сухое небо, выжженное солнцем за долгие световые часы. 

Были и другие улицы, узкие и кривые, налезающие друг на друга, с башенками минаретов, гудением базаров, куполами храмов. Их Персиваль видел лишь пару раз, случайно. Он не спрашивал, а Пиквери не рассказывала. Если ее чем-то привлекали крошащиеся от времени древние столицы — Самарканд, Иерусалим, Дамаск, кто знает, какие еще, — то его это совершенно не касалось. 

В его собственном кабинете все было проще: обшитые темным деревом стены, высокие потолки; окна, закрытые снизу панелями, на высоте шести футов от пола. К ним можно было подняться по небольшой лестнице в углу. За стеклом — вид на Нью-Йорк и простые защитные чары. Со стороны казалось, что это одно из многих окон в Вулворт Билдинг, за ним не происходит ничего интересного. Чаще всего так и было: обычные дни в аврорате мало чем отличались от будней в деловом центре города. 

Мебель в кабинете осталась еще со времен отца. Стопки папок прятались в нижних отделениях шкафов, выдвигавшихся по мановению руки. На верхних полках медовым светом светились награды и медные приборы, большую часть времени бесполезные: небесные глобусы, гелиостаты, компасы, магические астролябии и циркули, в последний раз служившие по назначению много веков назад. 

У нового владельца кабинета было право обставить все по-новому, но Персиваль отчего-то отказался. А потом стало не до того: отчеты, объяснительные, почтовые крысы разных департаментов, грызущиеся между собой и путающие адреса, долгие и скучные совещания, вечера в неудобной позе в кресле, от которого ныла спина. Миссии, перед которыми было не уснуть даже после чашки чая с каплей чудотворного зелья, которое высылала Маргарет. 

Он обжился в этом кабинете, принял все как есть. В съемное жилье возвращался поздно. Если бы его спросили, любит ли он службу, Персиваль бы просто не нашелся с ответом: только так он и привык жить. 

Выходные он тоже проводил за работой, только не здесь, а у себя. С бумагами как раз удавалось расправиться к утру понедельника. 

Двадцать третьего, в субботу, он допоздна задержался у Пиквери, согласовывая график встреч за огромным столом с картой магического мира. За окнами ее кабинета неспешно пустели улицы Мадрида, пока не остались только дома, горящие фонари и случайные прохожие на забрызганной дождем мостовой. Наконец Пиквери подписала последний документ и устало провела рукой по лбу: 

— Полагаю, остальное подождет до понедельника. Доброй ночи, Персиваль. 

Они хорошо ладили, но дружбой это назвать было нельзя. Он выполнял свою работу, она — свою, на этом заканчивались общие темы для разговоров. Пиквери ему доверяла. Этого было достаточно.

 Он пожелал доброй ночи в ответ и отправился в свой кабинет. Под дверью одной из комнат архива виднелась полоска желтого света. Персиваль тихо повернул ручку, не почувствовав сопротивления защитного заклинания: внутри кто-то был. 

Над длинным столом, накрытым шершавой материей, заговоренной, чтобы на нее не садилась пыль и не скользили бумаги, горела зеленоватым светом лампа. Тина почти спала, подпирая голову рукой. Персиваль кашлянул. Она сонно смотрела на него пару мгновений. 

— Мистер Грейвз. Простите, я не слышала, как вы вошли. 

— Уже полночь, Тина, а завтра выходной. Не хочу, чтобы мои сотрудники ночевали здесь, — он устало улыбнулся. — Я, знаешь ли, предпочитаю шататься по темным коридорам и громыхать своими цепями в гордом одиночестве. 

За пять лет Тина не слишком продвинулась по службе, но работала по-прежнему упрямо. В аврорат ее привел один из прежних приятелей отца, сурового вида старик. Единственный, кто остался на рабочем месте после смерти — теперь лишь на правах штатного призрака, появлявшегося то там, то тут, безобидного и бесполезного, которого только из уважения не стали развоплощать. Иногда Персиваль спрашивал себя, не станет ли однажды таким же. 

— Что-то срочное? — он указал на газетные листы и книги. Она покачала головой: 

— Ничего такого, сэр. Я сдала последний отчет Абернати, а он должен был передать его вам. 

Она помолчала, словно не решалась заговорить о чем-то.

 — Личное? 

Тина снова помотала головой. 

— Это другое, не касающееся департамента. По крайней мере, пока. Не знаю, почему сижу здесь, — она вздохнула, заправила за ухо прядь волос. — Куини, моя сестра, сказала бы, что я помешалась на сущей мелочи, но… Сегодня утром я видела на улице мальчишку с листовками и взяла одну. Наверное, она случайно выпала из кармана, но я запомнила каждое слово. Там говорилось про ведьм. Про то, что они виновны во всех человеческих бедах. 

Время от времени действительно появлялись не-маги, кричавшие о колдовстве, но после проверки всегда выяснялось, что колдовство они видели лишь в лихорадочном бреду. 

Тина продолжила: 

— Там было предупреждение о Судном дне для ведьм. Дешевая тонкая бумага, листовки написаны от руки, указаны адрес прихода Вифании, что в Коннектикуте, и имя женщины, которая взяла на себя дела после смерти их пастора. Женщину зовут Мэри Лу Бэрбоун. 

Он замер. Это имя… После Салема прошло слишком много времени. Раны затянулись. Магическое сообщество считало себя навеки отделенным от немагического, хоть и продолжало жить по правилам двух миров. Все привыкли верить, что темные времена миновали навсегда. Имена жертв остались в памяти, но звучали уже не так часто, как раньше. 

— Я знала эту фамилию, но не смогла сразу вспомнить, откуда. Решила зайти в архив. Закон Раппапорт, это оттуда, верно? Бартоломью Бэрбоун, потомок охотников за головами, которому одна из ведьм разболтала правду. 

Персиваль оторвался от двери, повел плечами, поморщившись от того, с каким трудом поддавались занемевшие мышцы. Подошел ближе к стопке книг: «История магического сообщества Америки с момента прибытия европейских переселенцев и до принятия закона Раппапорт», отдельная книжица с текстом закона, сборник свидетельских показаний. 

— Вряд ли эти листовки по-настоящему опасны, ты же понимаешь? За два века лишь несколько раз было оправданно введено чрезвычайное положение. Даже если фамилия указана правильно, это вероятнее всего простое совпадение. Истерика помешанной на толковании Откровений Иоанна женщины, которая никогда не видела настоящих магов и ничего не знает о нас. 

Тина опустила сцепленные в замок пальцы на колени. 

— В последние дни мне снятся тени. Это не пророчество, конечно, скорее обычный кошмар. Куини говорит, иногда мы заставляем себя верить в то, во что хочется, и тогда это становится правдой. И все же позвольте мне проверить. Я готова заняться этим во внеурочное время. 

— Дурным предчувствиям не всегда стоит верить. 

Тина опустила голову. 

— Может быть. 

Персиваль опустился в кресло. Замолчал, обдумывая, что сказать. Тина поняла его по-своему: убрала книги, погасила настольную лампу и двинулась к выходу. 

— Хороших выходных, мистер Грейвз. 

За пару лет до своей кончины отец выглядел больным и бормотал под нос о наступлении дурных времен. Он выискивал знаки, ожидал появления зла, ни с кем не делясь соображениями. Боялся, сочтут сумасшедшим. Боялся отстранения, почетного ухода на пенсию, того, что придется расстаться с кабинетом в МАКУСА и научиться жить обычной жизнью. А этого он никогда не умел. 

Иногда в исполнительной Тине просыпалось до ужаса знакомое упрямство — бульдожье чутье, если дело касалось работы, и выборочная слепота в остальном. 

— Тина? 

Она обернулась на пороге. 

— Если сумеешь достать мне листовки, я посмотрю, стоит ли волноваться. 

Уголки ее губ чуть приподнялись — не совсем в улыбке, но близко к тому. Она кивнула и повторила, на этот раз искренне: 

— Хороших выходных вам, сэр. 

* * *

  _воскресенье, 24 октября 1926 года, г. Вифания_

 

В дни, когда его отпускали с фермы (совсем скоро, думал Криденс, подохнут последние коровы, тогда его отпустят насовсем), была другая работа — такая же ранняя, начинавшаяся еще до рассвета. Чтобы управиться к вечеру, приходилось брать тяжелый фонарь, в котором то и дело задувало свечу. 

Весной и летом те, кому нельзя было поручить более тяжелый труд, собирали растения: люцерной и тимофеевкой кормили скот, золотарник добавляли как лекарство больным коровам — иначе молоко у них становилось горькое-горькое. Осенью и зимой рубили, резали кустарник и невысокие деревья, на которые хватало сил. Из гибких прутьев орешника, росшего за домом, плели корзины. Из коры ольхи со склона миссис Симмонс делала настойку, которой Криденс тайком от Ма прижигал особенно долго кровоточившие ссадины. От можжевельника, ради которого приходилось забираться дальше всего, шел сильный хвойный дух, его подкладывали в очаги ради запаха. 

К ноябрю заготовленных Криденсом поленьев и хвороста хватало, чтобы пережить остаток осени и всю зиму, но Ма все равно выгнала его с остальными. 

Утро было темным. От ветра ныли кости под отсыревшей от пота и измороси шерстяной рубашкой — мужчины из общины работали в легкой одежде до первого снега, по завету пастора закаляя тело и усмиряя дух. Раньше за ними следил сам пастор, кашляя и то и дело крестя воздух трясущейся дланью, кутаясь в плед. Теперь обходились без него, и без чужого надзора Криденсу было гораздо легче не замечать, как тянет и крутит мышцы. 

Есть обеденную лепешку, в которой была только грубая мука, вода и щепотка соли, он отошел подальше от остальных, к дороге, по которой его когда-то привезли.

Из приюта Криденса доставили в пасторской бричке, и с тех пор он никогда не покидал Вифанию. Когда-то дорога была широкой, община Вифании торговала с другими, и было не так трудно переживать холода. 

Потом пришла гнилая горячка, а после нее — пастор. Ма благодарила его в каждой молитве — длинно, путано, шепотом, в котором слышалось и восхищение, и страх: «Святой отец, что открыл наши глаза, наставил нас на истиный путь», — и никогда не рассказывала о том, как все было до него. Зато рассказывала миссис Симмонс: о том, каким был город до хвори, унесшей много семей и изгнавшей еще больше, пока от Вифании не осталась лишь жалкая россыпь погибающих ферм да отчаявшиеся жители, поверившие, что горе сюда принесли завистливые волки в овечьих шкурах и только пастор сможет вывести Вифанию на Свет. 

Ма впервые ввела его в свой дом на четырнадцатое лето установления власти пастора, двадцатое — после прихода беды. Представила его Частити, затем положила бобов в маленькую выскобленную добела деревянную миску, и после приютской пищи они показались ему почти вкусными. Заставила выпить до дна кружку неприятно пахнущего, только что из-под коровы молока.

 — Во всем следуй слову пасторскому и моему, пока ты младший. Радуйся, дитя, ибо тебя призрел посланник Господа на земле.

 Оставался младшим Криденс недолго: всего-то два года и несколько месяцев в этом тихом темном доме, выстроенном еще в прошлом веке теми, кто потом ушел — слабодушными, что не вынесли тягот труда и потерь на бесплодной, скудной земле и перебрались поближе к крупным городам.

 Вифания, место, нареченное именем деревни Лазаря — это название в общине произносили на библейский манер, и в воздухе пало ладаном, сладкими плодами и мелким песком пустынь, — умерла, так и не дождавшись спасения.

 — Лет семьдесят назад здесь кипела жизнь, милый, — миссис Симмонс растерянно качала непокрытой, белой, как снег, головой. — И вот во что она превратилась теперь. 

Криденс, в благодарность за настойки заносивший ей изредка буханку хлеба или бутылку молока от последних здоровых коров (она всегда отказывалась и говорила, что эту отраву не стоит пить никому), слушал молча. Ни о чем не спрашивал и не показывал виду, что понимает, почему отсюда уехали все — кроме десятка семей, нищающих, с больным, не дающим приплода скотом. Кроме пастора, который говорил о скромности, а сам жег с каждой проповедью все больше свечей. 

— Огонь очищения! — он простирал трясущуюся руку над аналоем. — В нем наше спасение. Пусть все прогорит, пусть от голода и холода сгорят ваши тела, но зато души будут спасены. Вифания терпеливо ждет возрождения из пепла, а с ней ждем и мы. Христос даст нам свой знак, обрушит свой гнев на нечестивых и воздаст праведным, которые не убоялись зла. 

Отправляя Частити в Нью-Хейвен с новой стопкой написанных от руки листовок, Ма всегда повторяла слова пастора: 

— Боязливых же и неверных, и скверных, и убийц, и любодеев, и чародеев, и идолослужителей, и всех лжецов участь — в озере, горящем огнем. Мы должны искоренить грязь в своей душе и в душах других. 

Криденс не знал ни одного чародея. В ремесле миссис Симмонс была одна лишь мудрость и древнее забытое знание — никакого колдовства. Зато он видел много боязливых и лжецов. Понимал, что и сам заслуживает кары за страх — перед Ма и Частити, которая все больше походила на нее, перед мертвым пастором и его могилой, перед местом, которое должен был признать как прибежище в сердце своем. 

В их доме на отшибе, там, где когда-то была дорога, на которой теперь не встретишь путника, отмеченная потемневшим от времени столбом, было страшно говорить, не понижая голос — чтобы не разбудить опустившего черное от муки лицо Христа с распятий. Половицы заунывно и предательски скрипели каждый раз в новом месте: никогда не угадаешь, которая не выдаст, если ступить на нее подошвой тяжелого башмака. 

В последний раз в Вифании видели чужака, когда из Нотака сюда принесли Модести: некрасивую, бледную до серости, завернутую в грязное мужское пальто. Частити даже не моргнула, тут же забрала ребенка из рук Ма. Бросила Криденсу: 

— Не стой как почтовый столб. Возьми полотенца, принеси воды. Нужно ее вымыть. Привыкай. 

В ее голосе не было заботы, только уверенность в том, что нужно делать. 

Через несколько дней ему исполнялось одиннадцать лет — в стылом, скованном речным льдом феврале. Праздника и подарков он не ждал. 

— Посмотрим, что ты возьмешь от матери, когда вырастешь. Дурная кровь, дурное семя, дурная утроба — плохое подспорье. Но я знала, кого беру в семью.

 Ма погладила его по голове, и от ласки Криденсу стало гораздо больнее, чем было бы от удара тыльной стороной ладони по лицу. Совсем как в первый раз, когда Ма взяла его за руки: «Помолись со мной», — а потом до утра не позволяла вставать с колен. 

Засыпая в ту ночь рядом с незнакомым ребенком, он представлял огромный дом. Коридор в нем до того узкий, что похож больше на звериный лаз, утопающий в сумраке. Чтобы одновременно коснуться противоположных голых стен, достаточно лишь немного расставить локти. 

Незнакомый дом — будто мертвый Лазарь: вот-вот оттолкнется от ложа, выйдет из клетки каменных стен, сбросит саван, встанет и пойдет на свет… За каждой дверью пряталась одна и та же спальня с огромным зеркалом — серебряным, совсем старым, с царапинами там, где двести лет назад его плохо отчистила рабыня-негритянка и за то была бита: по десять ударов за каждый порез. Грубые подпорки едва выдерживали его вес. 

В общине почти не было зеркал, а те, что были, показывали лишь выражение испуга на собственном лице. «Гордыня», — шептала ему Ма. «Тщеславие», — шептала Ма. Еще немного, и просвистит первая розга. Криденс зажал уши и потряс головой. Если не поднимать пыльную ткань покрывала, то все будет хорошо.

 Перед зеркалом стоял приоткрытый костяной ларчик. Поверх него лежала щетка для волос — мягкая, с гладкой ручкой, к которой приятно было бы прижаться щекой. На щетке — темные волосы, совсем как у Криденса, только мягче: Ма не разрешала ему мыть голову ничем, кроме золы и речной воды, состригала пряди чуть ли не под корень.

 Так он узнал, что настоящая мать была кудрявой, хоть и не понимал, почему уверен, что волосы — ее. 

Вот бы собрать их, расправить, перевить получившуюся прядку тонким золотистым шнурком. Защелкнуть в серебряный кулон из ларца (на кулоне есть гравировка, если успеть прочитать ее, пока сон не закончился, можно узнать и имя матери, и имя отца). Потом — хранить под подушкой, еще один секрет, за который Ма выпорет ремнем, но плевать, плевать. Рассматривать на солнечном свету, разглаживать на ладони, подносить к носу ради запаха, которого там не может быть: шерсть домашней накидки, лаванда, материнское молоко. 

«Коснись щетки, проведи по волосам, отбрось покрывало с зеркала, посмотри на себя», — слышал Криденс и чувствовал, будто его трясут за плечо. Где-то в другом доме, таком же пустом, громко плакала девочка, его новая сестра. 

В ту ночь Частити вырвала его из сновидений, окатив из ковшика ледяной водой. Когда Модести удалось успокоить, Ма отмерила ему три пощечины — по одной за каждое ее неразумное дитя.

Криденс не мог вспомнить, успел ли прочитать выгравированную надпись на кулоне, успел ли смахнуть с серебряного зеркала ткань, прятавшую его волшебный, неестественный блеск. 

Дни рождения проходили незаметно. Ма так и не сказала, какой ждет беды. 

Тот же сон он увидел лишь спустя десять лет, в ночь на седьмые сутки после похорон пастора. От теней, сбежавшихся в лужи мрака по углам, становилось не по себе. Модести бормотала слова Писания вперемешку со странной считалочкой. 

Опустив тяжелую голову на подушку, Криденс вдруг оказался в узком коридоре с сотнями дверей. За ними — комнаты, в комнатах — зеркала.

Криденс приоткрыл первую дверь, приподнял покрывало, хоть и знал, чего может стоить такая дерзость. Пастор научил Ма бить правильно: по спине, по груди, по правому и левому плечу. 

В тусклом серебряном озере проступали его черты: темные жесткие волосы, лоб с выступившей испариной, темные глаза. В отражении, слишком глубоко, чтобы достать, сидело что-то чуждое. То, о чем предупреждала Ма. 

Криденс опустился на колени, зажмурился, для верности прижал руки к лицу. Трусливо втянул голову в плечи, уговаривая себя: «То, что я не называю по имени, не имеет надо мной силы. То, чего я не вижу сквозь ладони, не сможет причинить мне зла». 

Он проснулся от сквозняка, но не смог забыть увиденного и тогда: в зеркале был не только он сам. 

Криденс спустил голые ступни с кровати. Холодные половицы прогнали остатки сна. 

Куклы Модести, даже самая любимая, с перетягивающим шею жгутом, были разбросаны по комнате — с вывернутыми, изломанными до щепок конечностями, в платьях с черными пятнами. Издалека казалось, что их забрызгали темнотой. 

* * *

_четверг, 28 октября 1926 года, г. Нью-Йорк_

 

Прошлую ночь он провел за столом, с трудом умостившись в кресле. Утром, до того, как нагрянули первые ранние пташки, аппарировал к себе, чтобы побриться, сполоснуть лицо холодной водой, сгоняя остатки сна, и переодеться в чистое — с уходом за одеждой и приборкой помогала нанятая за приличное жалование пожилая дама-сквиб. Домовиков он не держал. Семейные эльфы перебрались с матерью и Маргарет в Ирландию, кроме самых старых, пожелавших присматривать за домом, оставшимся от отца. 

В горячей, недавно отутюженной рубашке, свежем жилете и брюках, от которых не пахло нью-йоркскими улицами, он почувствовал себя чуть лучше. 

В самом начале, когда Персиваля только приняли на должность рядового аврора, другие отнеслись к нему настороженно, со смесью насмешки, боязни и недоверия — еще бы, сопляк на пару лет младше, чем обычно берут на службу, сдавший экзамены экстерном, с известным именем, из уважаемой семьи, да еще и одет, как денди. К этому его с юношества приучил отец, а мама только смеялась, что когда-то не устояла именно перед его умением носить костюм. 

Время шло, он старался соответствовать представлению о хорошем работнике, не проявляя по отношению к окружающим ни презрительного снисхождения, ни фамильярности. Покрой и очевидную дороговизну пошитой на заказ одежды быстро перестали замечать. Теперь его побаивались лишь новички, во многом напоминавшие его самого в первые дни. 

Он быстро позавтракал, выпил чай с щепоткой цедры по заведенной матерью традиции — она так и не смогла полюбить кофе, который здесь предпочитали, кажется, все. 

К восьми утра, почти не чувствуя усталости, вернулся на работу. 

На столе, под пресс-папье, рукояткой которому служил грифон, хлещущий себя по бокам хвостом и вечно норовивший укусить за пальцы, лежала записка от Тины: «Мистер Грейвз, я наконец-то нашла то, о чем вы просили». 

Персиваль отодвинул недовольного грифона, взял первую листовку в руки: серая бумага, бледные, расползавшиеся кое-где кляксами чернила, рукописный текст, чуть накренившийся набок отпечатанный крест по центру. Подпись в нижнем углу: община Вифании, приход почившего пастора Соммерсби. И еще одно имя — Мэри Лу Бэрбоун. Отчего-то продрало морозом по коже — несмотря на теплый день. 

* * *

  _пятница, 29 октября 1926 года, г. Вифания_

 

Накануне околела последняя корова. К Ма каждый день стала заглядывать хозяйка фермы, вдова Коннор. Она морщилась при каждом шаге, жаловалась на боли в суставах и походила больше на ссохшийся скелет, чем на живое существо. 

Ма увела ее к очагу, уселась рядом. 

Вдова шептала, что видела, как миссис Симмонс приходила к пастору незадолго до его болезни, хотя с самого его появления в Вифании не была в церкви, — ради этого даже выбралась за порог своей ужасной норы. Обратилась к святому человеку, упокой Господь его душу: мол, Вифания — дурное место. Пообещала: со старого кладбища по дороге, размытой осенними дождями, хворь однажды вернется в стойла, а оттуда — в каждый дом. Советовала хоронить скот подальше, выкопать большую яму в лесу и засыпать сверху известью, а еще лучше — вовсе уйти из этих мест. 

Криденс старался не смотреть на жутковатые профили Ма и вдовы на фоне огня. Позже Частити проводила вдову, бросившую на него жгучий взгляд, до двери. 

Ма поманила его пальцем — закололо в висках, а сердце провалилось в черноту. 

— Ты все ходишь к этой старухе, вместо того чтобы помогать мне и сестре. 

Криденс хотел было возразить, но она подняла узловатый указательный палец с припухшим суставом: 

— Не лги. Таскаешься к старой ведьме, которую пастор зря не выкинул из общины — слишком добрым он был, вечный покой дарует ему Господь. А когда возвращаешься от нее, взгляд твой становится таким же темным, как ее дурной глаз. 

— Прости, мама, я не… 

— Не нужно оправдываться, вдова Коннор все видела. Ремень, Криденс. 

— Это не для меня. К Модести уже несколько ночей возвращается жар и не дает ей спать. 

Он и правда ходил к миссис Симмонс, еще до темноты, не прячась — на предосторожности не было времени. Миссис Симмонс объясняла, что делать: какую настойку дать Модести выпить, а какой натереть ее пылающие шею, спину и грудь. Напоследок она коротко гладила Криденса морщинистой, трясущейся от старости рукой по щеке: 

— Исцелить ее я не сумею, но должно стать чуть легче. Не давай сестре молока, даже если Мэри Лу... Если эта женщина прикажет. Его нельзя пить. И помни: сам тоже не пей. 

С каждым днем все больше соседей жаловались на боли и озноб. Он верил миссис Симмонс — не притрагивался к молоку, а мяса ему все равно не доставалось. Пробовал отучить и Модести, но Ма, заметив это, высекла его до того сильно, что он не вставал три дня. 

— Ремень, Криденс. Поторопись. 

В воспаленных глазах Ма больше не было спокойствия. Протянутая рука подрагивала, язык заплетался — будто она не владела собой. 

Криденс опустил взгляд, вытягивая ремень из шлевок, постарался проговорить как можно четче: 

— Модести совсем плохо. Я не знал, как еще этому помочь. 

— Это все ведьма, это она говорит, будто хворь пришла из освященной пастором земли, в которую теперь лег он сам… Соглашаясь с ней, ты впускаешь в душу Дьявола. Господь исцелит Модести, если сочтет ее достойной спасения. Болезнь — расплата за грехи. 

Модести завозилась под грудой одеял: 

— Он не хотел ничего дурного, мама. 

Ма вырвала ремень из рук Криденса и замахнулась на нее, но вдруг пошатнулась, будто налетела грудью на невидимую преграду, вытянулась, как струна, и тяжело осела на пол — быстрее, чем бросившаяся к ней Частити успела бы ее подхватить. 

Раньше Криденс был готов терпеть. Теперь он медленно выпрямился, глядя на Ма и Частити, и сказал: 

— Бей меня, не ее. Ее — нельзя. 

Модести всхлипнула от страха — не то за него, не то перед ним. Дорожки слез побежали по глубоко запавшим щекам. 

* * *

_суббота, 30 октября 1926 года, г. Нью-Йорк_

 

Приложив ладонь к двери нужной комнаты архива, Персиваль произнес свое имя и номер приказа Пиквери, которым ему предоставлялся полный доступ.

Внутри было прохладно. Эльфы и гоблин-архивариус поддерживали средние температуры и низкую влажность, чтобы бумага, дерево, кожа, металл, древесная кора, глиняные таблички, пучки узелков не впитывали лишнюю влагу в теплый сезон, но и не трескались от сухости зимой. Кое-что здесь лишь отдаленно напоминало письменные источники, а кое-что не походило на них вообще.

Истории Салема был посвящен отдельный стеллаж. Чтобы прочитать все книги от корки до корки, потребовался бы целый год. 

Персиваль выбрал одну из первых антологий со статьями по теме — копию, отпечатанную через много десятилетий после создания Конгресса, в тысяча семьсот восемьдесят седьмом году. Оригиналу должно было быть больше двух веков, его держали отдельно, в ларце под защитными чарами, ключ к которому мог выдать только главный хранитель. 

Уже на втором десятке страниц строчки начали сливаться, от старомодной манеры письма заныли виски. От угольно-черного рисунка, в котором еще можно было рассмотреть чье-то искаженное лицо, только сильнее разболелась голова. 

Поставив книгу между раздраженно перешептывающимися старыми томами, он вернулся к себе. Отправил почтовую крысу, отчитав ее, чтобы не смела затевать драку, пока не донесет послание Тине: «Сегодняшний отчет занеси сама». 

Всю прошлую ночь он проворочался без сна. В полумраке спальни казалось, что привычные тени лежат не на своих местах, сгущаются по углам, подбираются к кровати и, царапаясь мелкими коготками, пытаются залезть выше, к изголовью: чтобы обернуться вокруг Персиваля живым весом, придавить, сесть на грудь. 

Он пробовал думать о том, как в этом году возьмет отпуск и с легким чемоданом уедет в Ирландию на столько дней, сколько Маргарет согласится терпеть жалобы о простаивающей работе. От бессонницы уже не помогали ни зелья, ни огневиски, ни чай. Попытки заняться вместо сна старой документацией тоже не увенчались успехом: перед глазами все время вставал заваливающийся набок крест с листовки. Тогда он и принял решение. 

Тина влетела в кабинет с неприметной шляпкой под мышкой и в сером пальто. 

— Простите, что в таком виде, сэр. 

— Сядь.

 Тина подняла удивленный взгляд: 

— Что-то случилось? 

— Думаю, ты была права. Стоит проверить тот приход в Вифании. Не хотелось бы остаться в истории человеком, пропустившим все предупреждения мимо ушей. Если это досадная ошибка, то она будет между нами. Если же нет, я пойду к Пиквери. 

Тина в нетерпении вскочила. Он продолжил: 

— Появление любого незнакомца могут счесть вторжением. Изучи карту как следует, чтобы не попадаться на глаза. Увидишь что-то необычное — немедленно сообщи мне. Лучше будет, если мы пока не станем говорить об этом даже в аврорате. 

Потом коротко улыбнулся: 

— И не забудь оставить отчет.

 * * *

_воскресенье, 31 октября 1926 года, г. Вифания_

 

Криденс отправился в постель раньше, сказавшись больным. Потом, чтобы успеть убраться подальше до того, как Ма запрет двери на ночь, тихо выскользнул из дома. 

Чтобы не пугать миссис Симмонс поздним визитом, он решил подождать до рассвета, спрятался от холода в старом коровнике, от которого остались только три стены, навес и никому не нужное прошлогоднее сено. Сверху оно пахло гнилью, но внутри было сухим: лето выдалось жаркое, а осенью хлипкая крыша защищала от дождя. 

Не хотелось навлекать на себя гнев Ма, но настойка быстро убывала из дымчатого флакона, а без нее Модести не могла даже открыть глаза. Ее грудь с выступающими под ночнушкой ребрами быстро ходила под покрывалом вверх-вниз, маленькая ледяная рука с несгибавшимися пальцами судорожно хваталась за край одеяла: 

— Убери… Очень жарко, тяжело. 

Криденс поцеловал ее в лоб, склонился ниже, но и тогда было трудно разобрать слова. Однако он еще надеялся успеть. 

На рассвете, потоптавшись пару минут на пороге миссис Симмонс, Криденс заставил себя постучать, каждое мгновение чувствуя, будто в спину между лопатками впивается острый взгляд. Дверь распахнулась. Он на всякий случай посмотрел по сторонам, но никого не заметил — теперь некому было за ним следить. Все, кто еще не слег от хвори, едва держались на ногах. 

Домой он вернулся вовремя. Ма и Частити еще спали. Криденс вскипятил воду, осторожно влил в пахнущие горечью и болезнью губы Модести первую ложку разведенного снадобья, следя, чтобы она не поперхнулась, и быстро спрятал флакон. За пару часов жар немного спал. Криденс прошептал благодарность висящему над изголовьем кресту. 

К обеду Модести снова стало хуже, щеки горели даже ярче, чем накануне. Частити никак не просыпалась. Не зная, что еще можно сделать, он попробовал разбудить Ма. Та подняла на него бессмысленный, мутный взгляд: 

— Господь спасет нас, если мы заслужили спасение. А если нет — лучше сгореть в аду. 

Руки задрожали, из сжавшегося в комок желудка к горлу поднялось что-то темное, разлилось по телу тягучими липкими струями: то, что он не называл по имени, думая, что так оно не возымеет над ним силы. То, чего он не видел сквозь прижатые к глазам ладони, напрасно надеясь, что так оно не сможет причинить зла. 

Криденс бросился из дома вон, начал продираться сквозь цепкие ветки кустарника. 

Он очнулся только у поворота дороги на Нотак. Там опустился на колени в мерзлую грязь. Ногти впились в исполосованные ремнем ладони. Боль отрезвляла. 

До полной черноты ноябрьской ночи было еще далеко, но уже сгущались сумерки — а может, это темнело у него в глазах. Изо рта и ноздрей шел странный пар. По цвету и запаху дыхание Криденса стало похоже на дым. Холод растопило на горячих углях, обжигавших нутро. 

Рядом раздался глухой хлопок. Он вздрогнул, а когда поднял взгляд, то увидел молодую женщину, замершую недалеко от него. Серое пальто, серая шляпка казались гораздо более новыми, чем у кого-либо из общины. 

Криденс хотел сказать хоть что-то, но изо рта снова вырвался черный пар. 

Она медленно начала приближаться — будто к раненому животному, которое может броситься даже на того, кто не собирается причинять зла. 

— Ты видишь меня? Ты из Вифании? — женщина замолчала в ожидании ответа, потом добавила: — Не говори, если не можешь. Только кивни. 

Криденс кивнул раз, другой. От резкого движения вдоль позвоночника вновь хлестнуло кнутом боли: он слишком долго просидел в неудобной позе. Бедра и голени кололо. Он попытался подняться. Уперевшись ладонью в землю, поморщился и сжал зубы. Он не чувствовал рук — словно те больше не были живыми, состояли не из костей, плоти и крови, а из дыма, клубившегося у самой земли. 

Криденс невольно вскрикнул. Даже голос был чужой, хриплый. Теперь дым дошел до самых локтей, начал лизать плечи, поднимаясь по тлеющим рукавам пиджака. Страх выплеснулся наружу: такое могло происходить во сне, полном теней и воспоминаний, но никак не наяву. 

Незнакомка неожиданно оказалась совсем рядом. Не дотрагиваясь до него, протянула руку: 

— Постарайся успокоиться. Я не знаю тебя, ты не знаешь меня, но сейчас ты должен сделать глубокий вдох и поверить: никто не причинит тебе вреда. Просто дыши всей грудью и не… Пожалуйста, не двигайся больше. Не подталкивай себя к черте. 

Она говорила слишком громко, будто не понимала, слышит ли ее Криденс, достаточно ли ее голоса, чтобы пробиться сквозь плотную завесу темноты. 

Мало-помалу завеса истлела. Сердце больше не пыталось вырваться из груди. Криденс решился рассмотреть незнакомку внимательнее: короткие каштановые волосы, карие глаза, неуверенная улыбка на плотно сжатых тонких губах. Она рассматривала его в ответ — настороженно, но без злости. Опустилась рядом с ним на землю. 

— Как тебя зовут? 

— К… — он закашлялся. Прочистил горло и попробовал еще раз — медленно, как ребенок, еще не умеющий толком говорить: — Криденс. 

— Ты из прихода пастора Соммерсби? 

— Пастор умер. Теперь вместо него Ма. 

— Ты сын Мэри Лу Бэрбоун? — теперь в ее голосе было больше удивления, чем неуверенности. — Сколько же тебе должно быть лет? 

Криденс нерешительно кивнул на первый вопрос, произнес в ответ на второй: «Двадцать лет», — и только тогда подумал: откуда ей известно имя? Она пришла из-за листовок? В ее глазах нет того огня, что горит в глазах Ма. 

Та успокаивающе дотронулась до его руки своей, словно услышала отголосок сомнений: 

— Я понимаю, ты не можешь верить на слово, но я не враг. Скажи, ты никогда не видел… других таких детей? 

И тогда выкручивающая его судорога ослабла. Криденс вдруг обнаружил, что не может остановить поток слов — низко опустив голову, говорит, говорит, говорит: про пастора и Ма, про миссис Симмонс и Модести. Про сны и странные, удерживающие в себе даже после пробуждения места, в которых он никогда не бывал. 

Глаза защипало от ветра. Женщина молчала, но Криденс чувствовал, что его слушают. 

Она поднялась на ноги, положила в последний раз руку ему на плечо:

 — Меня зовут Тина Голдштейн. Я приведу человека, который может помочь, но для этого мне нужно уйти. Мне придется заставить тебя забыть о нашей встрече и разговоре, чтобы никто в Вифании об этом не узнал. Потерпи. Я непременно вернусь. 

Прежде чем он смог о чем-то спросить, она вытащила из рукава длинную узкую палочку из темно-коричневого дерева. Когда-то он уже видел такую — сперва в вещах, оставшихся от матери и потерянных в приюте, а потом во сне. Если направить ее на человека или предмет… 

— По-другому никак, прости. Обливиэйт.

 * * *

  _ночь с 31 октября на 1 ноября 1926 года, г. Нью-Йорк_

 

Тина появилась, когда стрелки магических часов, копии тех, что висели в холле, уже подползали к двенадцати. Едва успев объяснить случившееся, она тут же начала проситься назад: 

— Сэр, я дала обещание, глядя ему в глаза. 

Персиваль устало выдохнул, ослабил узел галстука. 

— Я не предлагаю нарушать это обещание. Но сперва нужно рассказать обо всем Пиквери. Вмешательство в жизнь небольшой общины, в которой на одного мага приходится Мерлин знает сколько обозленных не-магов, — опасное дело. Я не имею права принять единоличное решение. 

Тина поджала губы. 

— Он как сила природы, которая не понимает, что с ней происходит. 

Она остановилась, потом, отводя глаза, неохотно признала: 

— Да и я не знаю. Нас учили быть готовыми ко всему, но это… Никогда не видела ничего подобного, сэр. Я собиралась аппарировать как можно дальше от поселения, на знакомую развилку дороги, но меня буквально притянуло прямо к нему. От его силы затряслись поджилки, сердце быстрее погнало кровь. По земле ползли тени, вливались в исходившую из него черноту. 

Черный дым, неконтролируемый выброс магии… Вспомнился вдруг один из рассказов отца: мотаясь по служебным делам по всему свету, в Южной Африке он однажды наткнулся на странного ребенка из суеверного племени среди бушей. Магия, не находя иного выхода, поглотила волю хозяина и превратилась в неуправляемую силу — в обскура. Уничтожила все, до чего смогла дотянуться, включая свой сосуд, а после смерти ребенка перестала существовать и сама. 

— Тина, этот молодой человек — не знаю, по какой причине его магия не проснулась раньше, почему его не отняли у этой фанатички еще в детстве. Ребенка было бы проще забрать. Но по магическому закону он совершеннолетний и должен принять решение сам. 

Головная боль возвращалась, свет от лампы растекался по столешнице неприятно тревожившим желтоватым пятном. Он потер висок. 

— Мать не отпустит его с миром. Ты видела листовки. Ума не приложу, как сделать все незаметно, не разбудив обскура и не накладывая Обливиэйт на каждого не-мага Вифании. Я не могу рисковать твоей и своей жизнью, не понимая в точности, что там происходит. Кто знает, насколько слова Мэри Лу Бэрбоун расходятся с делом. 

— Я готова рискнуть собой, сэр. Он едва не стал чудовищем на моих глазах. Вернее, чудовище едва не стало им. Меньше всего мне хотелось давать Криденсу напрасную надежду. 

Персиваль ее остановил: 

— Если это то, о чем я думаю, нам понадобится столько авроров, сколько согласится дать Президент. И много-много невероятной удачи, которую не поймаешь за хвост, даже если выпить Феликс Фелицис. Я бы помолился Богу, но Бог, похоже, помогает лишь Мэри Лу. 

Взгляд Тины потеплел: 

— Вы не говорите «нет», мистер Грейвз? 

Он поднялся из-за стола, забрал с вешалки пальто. 

— Сейчас я пошлю Пиквери сообщение, чтобы она понимала, что дело не терпит задержек. Мы обязательно дождемся ее. Но я не говорю «нет». 

* * *

  _понедельник, 1 ноября 1926 года, г. Вифания_

 

Последний глоток снадобья из наполненной до краев ложки влился Модести в рот. На губах блестела изумрудно-зеленая капля, из уголка тянулась тонкая нитка слюны. 

Ма появилась неслышно, костлявыми пальцами схватила за руку. Дышала она неровно, со странным присвистом: 

— Стоит мне отвернуться, как ты даешь сестре колдовское варево. Я достаточно тебя терпела, видит Бог. 

— Бог ничего не видит, мама, он не заглядывает сюда. Здесь остались только грешники и заблудшие души. Все, кроме Модести — она еще не успела впитать в себя этот яд. Но Господу все равно нет дела ни до нас, ни до нее. 

Ма дала ему пощечину — голова резко мотнулась назад, сразу же зазвенело в ушах. 

— Не смей богохульствовать в моем доме! Ты пришел из нечистого племени, из нечистого семени, из дурной крови. Я знаю виновницу, навлекшую хворь на наши головы. Эта старуха, о, эта старуха... Я знаю, что сделать, чтобы положить конец ее колдовству. 

Криденс прикрыл глаза, приложил ладонь к горящей от удара скуле. Под веками все плыло. Мысли помутились. 

Прошлое, настоящее и будущее начали меняться местами так быстро, словно играли в чехарду. Он не плакал, глядя на застывшую Модести: ее грудь приподнялась под пропитавшейся розоватым потом простыней в последний раз и замерла. Ма запричитала: 

— Моя девочка, что ты наделал, чем ты ее отравил... 

Его заперли в подвале. Громко хлопнула дверь, в темноте были слышны раздававшиеся за домом голоса. Ма кричала, что ведьмина судьба — костер. 

Почуяв дым, шедший из трещин в раме небольшого подвального окошка, он откуда-то понял, узнал: это горит дом миссис Симмонс, в котором ему всегда были рады, а сама миссис Симмонс в наказание заперта внутри — совсем как он. 

— Еще не совсем как ты, но скоро, очень скоро что-то сотворят и с тобой, — прозвучал новый голос. Шел он изнутри, из горла самого Криденса, липкой пленкой оседал под языком и вяз на зубах. 

Все это уже было. Это уже произошло, но когда? 

* * *

 Позже, через несколько часов, а может, и через вечность ему на плечи набросили пахнущее чистотой и шерстью пальто.

 — Постарайся вспомнить, что случилось, как бы ни было трудно. Это важно, Криденс. Что произошло? 

Он мотал головой в ответ на все вопросы, чувствуя, как слезы, катившиеся из-под опаленных ресниц, смывают копоть со щек. Его оставили в покое — ненадолго, но он успел осознать: все осколки воспоминаний показывают одно и то же. У него больше нет дома и семьи. Миссис Симмонс заперли в ее горящем доме. Модести к тому времени была уже мертва. А Ма и Частити… Кажется, их и кого-то другого убил он сам. 

— Что случилось, Криденс? — все повторяли ему на ухо, пока другой голос, мужской, низкий, будто бы охрипший от холода и крика, не одернул: 

— Оставь его, Тина. Так мы ничего не добьемся. Придется подождать. И прибрать за собой. Криденс, — чья-то рука остановилась в дюйме от его ладони, недостаточно близко, чтобы коснуться, но он почувствовал шедшее от нее тепло. — Не уходи вглубь памяти сейчас, если не сможешь вернуться. Криденс?

Его трясли за плечи («Криденс, назад!»), но было поздно. Повторялась прошедшая ночь: внутренности снова растворились в черноте, которая поднималась с самого дна и разъедала все на своем пути. Чернота обещала его защитить, если только он не станет противиться самому себе. 

После миссис Симмонс пришли и за ним, но нашли не там, где искали: не в подвале, по-прежнему закрытом на несколько замков, а на голой земле, всего в саже и копоти, неподалеку от пепелища, не понимающего, как он там очутился. За спинами отправленных на его поиски мужчин, которых еще не сломила хворь, разгорались диким пламенем, неизвестно как перекинувшимся так далеко, остальные дома Вифании, церковь, старый хлев. Дом Мэри Лу. 

Частити подошла ближе, но смотрела растерянно. Она впервые не знала, как себя вести. Господь закрыл на всех них глаза. 

Не поднимаясь с земли, Криденс неожиданно засмеялся: незнакомым, чужим смехом. Ма истошно прокричала: 

— Мало просто наказать демона, нужно обратить его в прах! 

Криденс продолжил смеяться и после этого: тело Модести осталось в доме, его лизали языки огня. Больше не было никого, ради кого стоило бы терпеть. Миссис Симмонс будет им довольна: трупы нужно сжигать, говорила она. Осталось вытащить тело пастора из могилы, закопать подальше от воды, в лесу. Присыпать известью и зарыть — забыть, забыть. 

Подошли остальные — мужчины в наспех наброшенных рабочих куртках, женщины в платках. Слепо уставившись на костры, встали вокруг него кольцом. Криденс уже никого не узнавал, только различил мелькнувшее в толпе лицо вдовы Коннор. 

Наконец его подняли, грубо подхватив под руки. Налетел порыв ветра, и пламя, вместо того чтобы разбушеваться по-новому, вдруг начало угасать. Несколько мгновений все молчали, застыв, будто соляные столбы. Первой очнулась Ма — говорила долго-долго и невнятно, как из-под слоя воды. 

Крепко поддерживая с обеих сторон, его отвели к повороту дороги на Нотак. Сперва Криденс подумал, что его предостерегают от падения, но потом понял: все сделали так, чтобы он не сбежал, если придет в себя. 

— Ты должен, — сказала Ма. — Вытяни руки над собой. 

Вокруг его запястий обвилась толстая, царапавшая кожу веревка, затянулась над головой. Локти вывернуло под неудобным углом. Его привязали к столбу. Ма обращалась к нему почти ласково. Если бы не горячечный блеск ее глаз, Криденс бы даже поверил, что она желает добра. 

После грохота рушившегося дома миссис Симмонс наступила тишина. По бокам под тонкой рубашкой потек пот. Криденса пробило ознобом, снова дохнуло холодом в висок: «Криденс, назад!». 

— Пастор предупреждал меня, но я так хотела верить в тебя, мальчик… 

Ма погладила его по голове, отбросила волосы со лба. 

Вокруг были лишь похожие на маски лица и слепящие в темноте огни, от которых не сбежать, не спрятаться даже в лесу. Прикосновение Ма было обжигающе-ледяным.

 — Я решила, что ради света ты сможешь побороть свою дурную, толкающую лишь на грех кровь. А ты принес беду на наш порог, осквернил кормивший и гревший тебя очаг.

Криденс приоткрыл покрывшиеся жирной сажей губы, чтобы спросить, что его ждет. Ма с силой схватила его за волосы на затылке, заставила склонить голову, чтобы прошептать на ухо: 

— Им я не сказала, что пастора добила та же хворь, которая унесла Модести, та же напасть. Они думают, что святой отец ушел, побежденный старостью, и будут чуть ласковее с тобой в последний час. Того, что знаю я, достаточно. Ты и эта старуха... Всегда чувствовала, что вы одинаковые. Не хотела тебя к ней пускать. 

Ее лицо вдруг исказила гримаса: почти ревность, почти боль. 

— Может быть, я слишком тебя жалела. Ты был приютским щенком, несчастным детенышем, не знавшим тепла… Теперь, однако, уже слишком поздно и для жалости, и для тепла. 

Криденс дернулся в попытке высвободиться, хотя бы ослабить узлы, но его уже примотали к столбу длинным ремнем, затянутым чуть выше пояса так, что пряжка вдавилась в живот. Он зашептал: «Отче наш…» — но она покачала головой: 

— Слишком поздно для молитв. Темноте внутри тебя недостаточно ни прутьев, ни ремня, ни розог. Вдвоем с этой ведьмой ты отравил пастора и сестру, сжег Вифанию. Теперь только огонь. 

Холодное дерево впивалось в позвоночник. По щекам потекло горячее — то ли от страха, то от гнева: 

— Мама… 

Ма завороженно покачала головой. В ее взгляде он не увидел ничего, кроме отблесков костра: 

— Боязливых же, и неверных, и скверных… Убийц, чародеев и лжецов. Это смерть вторая, Криденс. Смерть твоя. Огонь, который разведут на костях нечестивцев, очистит Вифанию, и та, как Лазарь, очнется ото сна. 

Лицо обожгло пламенем факела. 

Дрожь вдруг родилась в земле под его онемевшими ногами, прокатилась до дома — по деревянному порогу зазмеилась трещина. Дрогнули стены с подпалинами. Волна играючи разломила крышу пополам. Та провалилась внутрь дома, сложившись, будто книга по тугому переплету. 

Тут же поднялось облако: ноздри забило старой грязью, золой и трухой, будто дом, сбросив оцепенение, выдохнул все, что в нем накопилось за столетие. Пыль зависла в воздухе густым дымом. Потом он побледнел, расползся, как капля чернил по воде, и двинулся вперед — в полном безветрии заклубился над головой Криденса. Тот не слышал, но видел, как шевелятся бескровные губы Ма: 

— Будь ты гонимо из-под каждого крова, отродье. Проклинаю тебя. 

Он задержал дыхание, но тягучий дым начал вливаться в уши, ноздри. Криденс чувствовал вязкое биение внутри, будто то, что спряталось там, было живым, но не причиняло боли. Стало легко. 

А потом дым с долгим выдохом вышел, и Криденс вышел наружу вместе с ним: тело потеряло форму, вес. Не было наполненных гарью легких, не было заложенных от грохота ушей, слезившихся от едкой взвеси глаз. Перестали болеть от холода и царапин босые ноги. Столб выдрало из земли, и теперь опаленные веревки лежали рядом с пахнущим горелой кожей ремнем. 

Чтобы коснуться полуразрушенного дома, достаточно было лишь потянуться — намерением, а не слабой человеческой рукой. Стены разошлись, обнажая похожие на обгоревшие ребра балки. Фундамент рассыпался, как древний скелет. Старая дорога всколыхнулась, будто полотно на ветру, — заплясали камни, сила перелилась через край. 

И снова тот голос: «Криденс, назад!». 

Когда Криденс понял, что все это правда исходит из него, он закричал — или думал, что кричит. Не было больше груди, чтобы вобрать в себя воздух, не было губ, чтобы выпустить звук, не было век, чтобы зажмуриться и не смотреть. За ним закричала Частити, а потом и другие. 

Криденсу не было их жалко, он чувствовал только сгустки слабых и хрупких душ. Густой дым, который отчасти был им, но ему не подчинялся, дым, что был гораздо сильнее него, сказал: 

— Разве ты не читал этих строк — «ни вдовы, ни сироты не притесняйте, или воспламенится гнев мой»? Разве не была миссис Симмонс доброй вдовой, а Модести — несчастной сиротой, такой же, как ты? Погляди, Криденс, сейчас они смотрят на тебя пустыми от страха глазами, будто куклы. А кукол, даже самых крепких и красивых — боязливых, и неверных, и скверных, всех, всех! — очень легко… 

* * *

 «...сломать, сломать» — было первое, что он услышал. Голос не был громким, но отдавался гулом в крови. 

Пиквери сперва не поверила рассказу. Потом долго не соглашалась их отпустить. Захотелось встряхнуть ее за плечи, напомнить: на седьмом курсе в Ильверморни она на каждом студенческом собрании заявляла, что Конгрессу не хватает магов совершенно нового сорта — гибких, не успевших закостенеть. 

— Время не терпит, госпожа Президент. Вы видели, что в нем сидит. 

Он бросил быстрый взгляд назад: Тина в нетерпении смотрела то на часы, то на дверь. Пиквери минуту крутила в руках перо. 

— Ответственность лежит в конечном счете на мне. Да, это небольшая община, не-маги скорее всего призывают сжечь на кострах не нас, а ведьм из сказок. Но риск соваться туда без подготовки слишком велик. 

— Бездействуя, мы рискуем ничуть не меньше. 

Пиквери сдалась: 

— Тогда проверяйте все сами, раз так не терпится. Дайте знать, когда потребуется помощь. Но я была против с самого начала, помните об этом. Иногда нужно уметь ждать.

 Аппарировали, как только вышли из здания Конгресса, наслав на проходивших мимо не-магов Конфундус. 

Их выбросило на то же место, перекресток старой дороги, ведущей к Вифании. На короткое мгновение показалось, что они очутились в аду — той преисподней, которую рисовали испуганным прихожанам проповедники вроде пастора Соммерсби. 

— Мы все-таки опоздали, мистер Грейвз. 

Тина потянулась за палочкой, спрятанной в рукаве. В ушах, в крови, в костях загудела низкая нота: «...сломать, сломать, сломать». 

Среди обуглившихся деревьев поднялось что-то сизое, похожее на ядовитый газ, которым не-маги, искавшие все новые способы убивать друг друга, травились во время войны. Дым обволок верхушки тлеющего леса, закипел прямо над их головами. 

Кашляя все сильнее, Персиваль с усилием проговорил: 

— Мы не успеем исчезнуть, Тина. А использовать против него заклятия слишком опасно. Неизвестно, как они подействуют. И подействуют ли вообще. Придется с ним… Придется с этим поговорить. 

Он поморщился от запаха. В основном воняло сырым, долго не разгоравшимся деревом, но было что-то еще. Запах обугленного мяса. Персиваль прижал к носу конец шарфа. Дышать стало чуть легче. 

Тина шагнула вперед, протянула раскрытую ладонь вперед и вверх, не вполне касаясь размытой границы, за которой воздух переходил в дым: 

— Меня зовут Тина Голдштейн. Ты меня не помнишь, но мы виделись раньше. Криденс, если вдруг слышишь — пожалуйста, вернись. 

Дым колыхнулся вперед, обволакивая кончики ее пальцев, потом его качнуло в сторону Персиваля. Вонь усилилась, во рту появился привкус гари, зато гудевшая нота наконец смолкла. 

Облако стало плотнее, собрало расползавшиеся обрывки в единое целое и стремительно пронеслось по остаткам леса. Не качнулась ни одна ветка. Только крохотные языки пламени, еще лизавшие почерневшую кору, задуло, будто слабую свечу на ветру. 

Персиваль отнял руку ото рта. 

— Если пойдем сейчас за ним, станет только хуже. Он и так чувствует себя загнанным. Лучше посмотрим на то, что уцелело. Но прежде я наложу защитные чары и дам Пиквери знать. 

Он достал из кармана пальто амулет и крепко его сжал. От легкого покалывания в пальцах, означавшего, что сообщение дошло, стало чуть спокойнее. Тина выпустила в темное небо несколько переливающихся ярко-красных искр, повисших над Вифанией, чтобы посланная Президентом подмога сразу нашла нужное место. 

— Как думаете, если он вернется, не угрожая нам, можно будет его спасти?

 — Не знаю. Но мы оба живы, значит, он еще борется с обскуром. 

— Люмос! 

При виде первых домов, очертания которых теперь едва можно было угадать, Тину пробило дрожью. 

— Думаю, это еще не самое страшное, — он замедлил шаг, внимательно осмотрел ее: — Ты точно готова? 

Она помотала головой. У поворота виднелся обломок столба, вокруг него лежали густо присыпанные пеплом фигуры. Тина прикрыла глаза. 

— Я обещала помочь и не справилась. Может быть, обскур не забыл о нашей встрече. Может, это я его подстегнула. 

Начали появляться первые посланные Пиквери авроры. Персиваль жестом приказал им осмотреть место внимательнее, не заходя в лес. Тощий и нескладный Маккинли с вечно угрюмым взглядом отчитался, что не-маги мертвы. Тела еще нужно осмотреть и сосчитать, ясно только, что несколько человек точно сгорели заживо. Многие тела не были обожжены и казались истощенными. 

— Не трогайте их пока. Скажите колдомедикам, чтобы сперва проверили, что это за болезнь. Надеюсь, вы уже наложили щиты и следящие чары вдоль периметра пораженной зоны? Город стоит на отшибе, никто не заметил пожар, но все же не стоит пугать не-магов, которые могут забрести сюда по случайности. Нужно как можно скорее сотворить защищенный портал в Вулворт и обратно, запретить свободную аппарацию. 

— Разумеется, все меры осторожности приняты, сэр. Специалисты занимаются порталом, — Маккинли раздраженно кивнул и тут же исчез. 

Сама Пиквери появилась через час, утомленно сообщила, что новость о некоем происшествии уже начала просачиваться за стены МАКУСА. Было введено чрезвычайное положение. 

— Обскур пойман? 

Персиваль покачал головой. Она нахмурилась: 

— Хотя бы найден? 

— Мы знаем, где он, такое присутствие невозможно не ощутить. Но он должен выйти сам. 

— В таком случае надеюсь, вы знаете, что делаете. 

Пиквери исчезла так же быстро, как появилась. Озябшая Тина обнимала себя за плечи. 

Криденс выбрался из бурелома через пару часов, когда большую часть улик уже переместили на служебный склад и на месте оставались лишь те авроры, кого Персиваль выбрал сам. Те, кто точно не станет действовать раньше, чем будет отдан приказ. 

Полупрозрачная тень сперва мало походила на человека. Персиваль сделал всем знак замереть. В тишине был слышен тихий монотонный речитатив, почти лишенный чувства: 

— Это я, я, все это сделал я, мама, ты была права. 

Не замечая своей наготы, Криденс упал на колени, попробовал встать, снова упал и пополз — в черном следе, что он за собой оставлял, в утренних сумерках уже можно было рассмотреть красное. Кровь. 

Он замер в нескольких футах от них — было все труднее удерживать себя на месте, но делать резких движений тоже было нельзя. 

Колдомедики боялись к нему приблизиться. Тогда Персиваль подошел первым. Приподнял тяжелое тело так, чтобы лицом Криденс не лежал в грязи. 

— Подержи его, — проклиная все на свете, Персиваль подозвал Тину. Потом привстал и начал стягивать пальто. 

Криденс очнулся, закашлялся, сплевывая на землю черную густую слюну. Одно запястье было вывернуто под неестественным углом. Надеясь, что он не заметит, Персиваль прошептал: 

— Эпискеи. 

Тина потрясла Криденса за плечо: 

— Постарайся вспомнить, что случилось. Это очень важно. Что произошло? 

Переведя взгляд мертвых глаз с нее на Персиваля, Криденс свел обгоревшие брови к переносице, мученически застонал. Лицо было расцарапано до глубоких борозд, в них забилась грязь. 

— Оставь его, Тина. Так мы ничего не добьемся. Придется подождать. И прибрать за собой. Криденс? 

Голова Криденса запрокинулась, глаза закатились. Все тело затрясло. 

— Не уходи вглубь памяти сейчас, если не сможешь вернуться. Криденс! Назад! 

Тина очнулась, подставила плечо с другой стороны. Вдвоем они рывком подняли Криденса на ноги. 

— Немедленно в госпиталь. Аппарируем, пока он не умер у нас на руках. 


	2. ЧАСТЬ II

_пятница, 5 ноября 1926 года, г. Нью-Йорк_

 

Обритая голова с содранной с подбородка кожей была выставлена напоказ. Длинный разрез протянулся от впадины между ключицами по груди и животу, поделил надвое узелок пупка, прошел ниже в пах, до лобка. Края раны небрежными стежками удерживала толстая нить. Кости в ступнях были переломаны, коленные суставы — перемолоты в труху. Таз лежал неровно, под неправильным углом. 

К погребению его обмывали той же грязно-коричневой проточной водой, что и пастора Соммерсби. Веки жгло изнутри, будто под них что-то подложили. За ввалившиеся щеки натолкали ваты. По языку пропихивали обдиравшую подсыхающие стенки горла жесткую паклю. Чтобы не сопротивлялся, зажимали нос. 

Это не вызывало ни ужаса, ни отчаяния — ничего, кроме равнодушного течения мыслей по обмелевшему руслу разума: «Надеюсь, могилу вырыли подальше от него. Не хочу лежать в той же ядовитой грязи. Уж лучше бы бросили в болото, привязали к ногам камень, чтобы все поскорее закончилось, и дали уйти на дно. Ма скажет, туда и дорога, мне не место на освященной земле. И, наверное, будет права». 

На новом вдохе пакля наждачной бумагой продралась до самого желудка. Грубое волокно свернулось в легких. Криденс стиснул зубы, попытался укусить толстые пальцы, пахнущие речной водой. Сжав кулаки, почувствовал, как судорогой выгнуло тело, как подбросило в тряске ноги, закрытые простыней. Под вычищенные ногти забились чешуйки омертвевшей кожи с ладоней. 

Он перестал дышать. 

Стало холоднее, судорога отпустила. Боль сразу исчезла — исчезла бы уже давно, не цепляйся он так упрямо за жизнь. Лицо теперь стянуло восковой маской. По шее и груди прошлась вымоченная в пахучем растворе тряпка. 

Сейчас Ма оденет девочек в черное, прочитает над ним заупокойную и уронит одинокую слезу, но в душе будет рада тому, что он больше никому не принесет зла. Торжественная темная вуаль окутает Частити душистым облаком. Только Модести подойдет к телу вплотную, единственная склонится, чтобы поцеловать. В последний раз возьмет его за руку своей маленькой и влажной ладонью. 

— Криденс, проснись, — другая ладонь, шершавая, с сильными пальцами сжала локоть, до боли надавила на кость. 

Криденс беззвучно мычал, не раскрывая рта. Пробовал помотать головой, чтобы его оставили в том конечном покое. 

В шее что-то хрустнуло, с воздухом в ноздри ворвался резкий запах лекарств, влился в глотку, горечью осел на небе и за языком. Криденс не хотел, но дышал, не хотел, но жил. Уже знал, что сейчас ему откроют глаза, и страшно боялся этого, хоть и не понимал, почему. 

— Вот так. Осторожнее. Береги силы. 

Первой он увидел пожилую даму, полную, с изрезанным морщинами лицом. В ее волосах, несмотря на почтенный возраст, серебра и темной меди было поровну. 

— Не приподнимайся и не пытайся говорить. Переломать столько костей — это надо суметь. В жизни не видела такого, мальчик, — голос был скрипучий, недовольный, будто она злилась. — В тебе сейчас больше моих зелий, чем крови. 

Криденс испуганно замер, но в ее позе не ощущалось угрозы. 

— Совет на будущее: не рекомендую спорить с мадам Эрбе. 

Мужской голос был знаком, хоть и звучал сейчас иначе, менее уверенно, — Криденс слышал его совсем недавно. Смутное воспоминание появилось из ниоткуда: тяжелое пальто на плечах, под весом которого он сгибается к земле. Темный взгляд незнакомца, какой Ма сочла бы признаком дурного глаза. Узкая и жесткая линия плотно сжатых губ. Измазанная чем-то черным — сажа? гарь? — щека. 

А до этого вот что: поздний вечер, тело Модести забыто в горящем доме. Ветер раздувает пожар. Маслянистая багряно-черная жижа сочится изо рта, из брешей в разорванном темнотой теле. Из оплывающей плоти выглядывают наружу ребра, светятся в ночи желтоватой белизной. 

— Мадам Эрбе! 

Хватка на локте стала еще крепче. Криденс отчаянно рванулся, громко щелкнул онемевший сустав. 

— Вижу. Началось удушье. Анапнео! Зовите Генри и остальных целителей, мистер Грейвз. И больше не заходите в палату, не заговаривайте с ним, пока я не разрешу. 

Глаза закатились. Вместо чистого воздуха был дым — как тогда, во сне, который повторялся, повторялся наяву бессчетное количество раз. 

— Нужно непременно успеть остановить процесс раньше, чем он… 

* * *

  _суббота, 6 ноября 1926 года_

 

Карта Вулворта с наложенной на нее сеткой маршрутов показывала, что Президент еще не покидала своего кабинета. Чары защиты мягко обволокли его на входе, пропустили внутрь. Было тихо, только легко и быстро царапало по свертку самопишущее перо. Когда Персиваль вежливо кашлянул, напоминая о своем присутствии, Пиквери даже не вздрогнула. 

— Госпожа Президент, еще пара дней молчания, и правда так или иначе выйдет за пределы кабинетов МАКУСА. 

В ответ на каждое напоминание — а их было немало, — Пиквери неизменно кивала, но не торопилась с решением. Он не разрешал себе язвить по поводу того, что думает об этой секретности — слишком театрально для того положения, в котором они оказались, — но от колкого тона не удержался.

 Персиваль был готов смириться ни с чем и в этот раз, но Пиквери быстро, словно боялась, что он станет возражать, заговорила: 

— Я не стала упоминать об этом при коллегах на совещании, но чрезмерное рвение некоторых молодых авроров из числа ваших непосредственных подчиненных — заметьте, это не обвинение, Персиваль, а факт, — только подливает масла в огонь. Они отчего-то считают, что начальству по нраву лишь сидеть в теплых кабинетах, в то время как дело никуда не движется. 

— Не хочу думать, что вы говорите о Тине. Именно благодаря ей мы узнали об обскуре. Никого из тех, кто сейчас смотрит на нее свысока, там не было, только мы вдвоем. 

— Не отрицаю заслуг мисс Голдштейн, но сейчас меньше всего нужно, чтобы вместо работы все чесали языками и распускали лишние слухи. 

— Разве так происходит не всегда, госпожа Президент? Надежды, что газетчики не пронюхают обо всем до официального заявления, которое снова откладывается, почти не осталось. Каждый посвященный в тайну немедленно приукрасил ее, еще не узнав, что в точности произошло. Есть только один способ с этим покончить. 

Он поморщился от того, как Пиквери прищурила глаза. 

— Чем меньше ваша готовность поделиться информацией, тем выше риск утечки. Амбициозные новички из других департаментов — и, готов признать, из моего — рвутся с поводков, потому что верят: лишь они смогут распутать все нитки этого клубка. Представителям иностранных Министерств магии только дай возможность сунуть нос в чужие дела. Вот-вот подключится и остальное магическое сообщество, — он закатил глаза: — Храни Мерлин неравнодушные души общественных активистов. Без них наша служба не была бы и вполовину так приятна. Можно, конечно, наложить Табу на разглашение любых подробностей. Но вряд ли это поможет. 

— И что вы предлагаете? — она остановила перо, по старой привычке покрутила его между пальцами. 

— Пусть Конгрессу и не приходилось сталкиваться с силой подавляемого годами обскура и с такими масштабами последствий, это не первое громкое дело с человеческими жертвами на моей и вашей памяти. У входа в Конгресс скоро будет не протолкнуться от журналистов, пикетчиков и зевак. Фамилия Бэрбоунов прогремит на весь магический мир, а Криденса... 

Он запнулся, потом еще раз повторил имя: пусть Пиквери привыкает к мысли, что обскур занимал тело живого человека, чья судьба решается прямо сейчас. 

— А Криденса порвут на части. Стоит кому-то проболтаться, и информация просочится в газеты не-магов. Ему устроят линчевание, не дождавшись нашего суда. А те из нас, кто уже составил об этом мнение: сочувствующие всем не-магам без разбору слезливые вдовы, жалеющие сирот, скучающие без свежих сплетен хозяйки, их пылающие праведным гневом и скорые на расправу мужья, жестокие бездельники всех родов, — только поддержат это. Пока не поймут, что после Криденса примутся за нас. Начнется второй Салем для всех, виновных и невинных. Разверзнется настоящий ад, госпожа Президент.

 Он вздрогнул — слова вырвались сами. Обдумывая, что говорить дальше, немного помолчал. 

— Для начала нам стоит перестать оттягивать неизбежное и выступить перед прессой. 

— Наша репутация и так пострадала. Гриндевальд был замечен на территории Америки. И хотя свидетелю не стоит слишком доверять, до сих пор не найдены доказательства того, что он солгал, намеренно или случайно. А теперь мы будем выглядеть некомпетентно еще и в истории с обскуром и смертями не-магов. Не уверена, что разумно говорить о том, о чем мы слишком мало знаем. 

Персиваль покачал головой: 

— Боюсь, что выбора нет, госпожа Президент. Нам повезло, все разрушения пришлись на территорию крошечной общины. Однако такую катастрофу не утаишь. Чем больше времени проходит, тем виновнее и слабее мы выглядим в чужих глазах. 

Пиквери неохотно согласилась: 

— Дадим вашим аврорам возможность спокойно завершить работу без вмешательства прессы. Назначим дату заявления — скажем, двенадцатого, в одиннадцать часов утра, главный холл. Придется выставить пропускные пункты. Не более двадцати представителей самых уважаемых газет, никакой бульварной прессы. Ваш департамент отныне и до самого суда отвечает за безопасность всего процесса. И подозреваемого. 

Она прикусила губу, точно хотела произнести другое слово — преступника? Убийцы?

 — Мистер Абернати займется составлением нового графика встреч, пригласит представителей Конфедерации. Сроки поджимают, но нам хватит времени обсудить детали, — ее тон смягчился: — А пока отдохните, Персиваль. Вы выглядите полумертвым от усталости. 

Он кивнул: 

— Как и вы, госпожа Президент, простите за прямоту. Последнее, если позволите. Что, как вы думаете, произойдет с ним после суда? Подобные прецеденты не указаны даже в закрытых архивах. 

О том же несколько дней подряд спрашивала Тина, а он впервые не знал, что ей отвечать. На больничной койке в госпитале Святого Олкана истощенный Криденс не был похож на убийцу. Лицо пожелтело от боли и пытки, устроенной ему сознанием, безжалостно повторявшим один и тот же цикл.

 — С ним? — Пиквери оторвала рассеянный взгляд от бумаг. 

— Что будет с мальчиком?

Он старался не выдать раздражения, но вопрос прозвучал холодно: охрана, выставленная Пиквери, и количество щитов, наложенных на отсеченную от остального госпиталя палату, говорили сами за себя. Между окнами на голом и холодном камне стен там висели вышитые целительские гербы, но в остальном место, где Криденсу предстояло ждать сперва повторного освидетельствования, а потом и суда, больше походило на безлико-белую камеру тюрьмы. Не самое ужасные условия для преступника. Вот только не было понятно, можно ли считать Криденса таковым. 

Пиквери вздохнула, будто ответ не нравился даже ей самой: 

— Давайте представим, Персиваль. Совершеннолетний маг, воспитан фанатичкой. На первичном обследовании лучшими колдомедиками признан способным к выздоровлению как телесно, так и психически, насколько это возможно в его положении. Затронут краеугольный камень нашего мироздания, закон Раппапорт, а также международный статут и множество других законов. На заметание следов при более удачном исходе ушли бы силы и время, но стирать воспоминания просто некому, никто из не-магов не выжил. И это не говоря уже о том, какой поднимется переполох, когда мы официально признаем, что в произошедшем виноват обскур. Такого не было несколько веков. Мальчик каким-то образом прожил до двадцати с подобной… проблемой. Мы не можем быть уверены, что он действительно не контролировал себя. 

Персиваль хотел перебить ее, но она остановила его жестом: 

— Я знаю, вы скажете, что он невиновен. Виновны в равной степени те, кто проглядел такую силу. Но его ни за что не отпустят — ни в его старый мир, который отторгал его с рождения, ни в наш, которого он просто не знает. Вы навещали его вчера, насколько мне известно. Он в сознании? Понял, что произошло?

 Персиваль с сожалением покачал головой. 

— Вот видите. Это живое напоминание об очередной ошибке, которых и так в последнее время стало слишком много. В бюрократах говорит уязвленная гордость, а не голос справедливости. Никому не хочется заниматься этим, пока где-то скрывается самый опасный маг столетия. Они будут жалеть мальчика про себя, а вслух скажут, что это трагедия — ребенок вырос убийцей, он слишком опасен. Его не спасти. 

— Считаете, его обвинят? Приговорят к… к чему? — под одежду пробрался холод, вдоль спины побежала капля ледяного пота.

Пиквери пожала плечами. 

— При такой мощи запрещать ему практиковать магию просто бессмысленно. Вряд ли в его власти сдерживать себя впредь. Чары забвения не помогут. В госпитале Святого Олкана не согласятся оставить его у себя — слишком сильна его магия. Глушить ее, отравляя тело и разум заклятиями и ядами, — варварство и неоправданная жестокость, а без них он будет слишком волновать других пациентов и персонал. 

— А обвинять молодого человека, который ничего не знал о себе, за счет него подправлять собственную репутацию — это не неоправданное варварство? — он резко развернулся на каблуках: — Лично вы готовы смириться с этим, госпожа Президент? 

Бросать такое Пиквери в лицо было по меньшей мере недальновидно.

 — Вы не знаете, чем это закончится, Персиваль. И я не знаю. Такая уж у нас работа — без гарантий. Мне ли вам объяснять. 

У Пиквери был измученный взгляд, но Персиваль ему не верил. В ее словах звучало не искреннее участие, а лишь желание выглядеть сочувствующей, достойной уважения женщиной — та самая уязвленная гордость бюрократа, о которой не так давно с осуждением говорила она сама. 

* * *

  _воскресенье, 7 ноября 1926 года_

 

Утро здесь отличалось от вечера лишь цветом волшебного потолка — когда приходило время просыпаться, в неразбавленную темноту звездной ночи вливалось немного рассветного розоватого света. Приходили люди в странных длинных робах, называвшие себя целителями, приносили на серебряных подносах пахнущие странными травами чашки. Заставляли переодеться в свежее белье вместо потного. На столике рядом с постелью стоял кувшин с водой, которая не убывала, сколько ее ни пей. 

Спустя долгие, тянувшиеся в полузабытьи часы потолок выцветал до мутно-белесого — будто солнце, не показывавшееся из-за туч, стояло в зените где-то над головой. Криденс пробовал отвернуться, но каждый раз невидимые руки хватали его за плечи, удерживали на месте, не позволяя перевернуться на живот. Однажды зашла пожилая дама — целители почтительно называли ее «мадам Эрбе». Недовольно выговорила кому-то: «Разве вы не видите? Ему нужен дневной сон», — и тогда свет померк, не мешая дремать. 

Кормили его здесь же. Еда выглядела аппетитно, но ни вкуса, ни запаха блюд он не запоминал. Умывался и справлял нужду он без присмотра, в небольшой комнатке с удобствами, не запиравшейся изнутри, — тоже машинально, покачиваясь в немом полусне, словно в глаза, уши, рот ему налили мутного сладковатого сиропа, туманившего сознание. 

Когда заснуть не получалось, он бездумно пялился в темнеющий к вечеру потолок. А утром все повторялось: люди вокруг не отпускающей его из невидимых пут кровати, лекарства, вода и еда, новое белье, такое же, как за день — и за два, и за три — до того. 

«Наверное, Ма отдала меня в сумасшедший дом, — думал Криденс, когда удавалось сложить из вороха обрывков хоть одну связную мысль. — А может, я еще дома в Вифании, и это мне только чудится. И миссис Симмонс, и Модести, и Ма — здесь же, рядом, а не, не, не...» 

На этом цепочка всегда обрывалась, только перед глазами вставала ограда кладбища и мертвые могильные цветы. Мадам Эрбе с твердым взглядом, в котором не было брезгливой жалости, мягкой рукой набрасывала ему на лоб пелену плотного, гораздо более тяжелого, чем полупрозрачная дремота до этого, сна.

Так продолжалось, пока однажды не появилась молодая женщина в серой шляпке и в темном пальто. Тина Голдштейн — Криденс откуда-то знал имя, хоть и не узнавал лица. 

Мадам Эрбе попросила его усесться на постели, выполнить простые упражнения: поочередно пошевелить руками, проследить глазами за ее поднятым вверх сухим пальцем. Вздохнула, будто все это было ей не по душе: 

— Думаю, тело достаточно восстановилось. Ожогов больше нет. Магическая мазь для самых стойких повреждений не слишком отличается от тех, которыми принято пользоваться в их мире. В первый раз ему покажет, как правильно наносить мазь и накладывать дополнительные компрессы, мой помощник, мистер Генри. Потом мальчик научится справляться с этим сам. 

Она протянула Криденсу приятно гладкую наощупь чашу с голубоватой водой. Криденс выпил и почувствовал, как медленно рассеивается туман. 

— Здравствуй, Криденс. Как ты себя чувствуешь? 

— Н-не знаю, как сюда попал, — заплетающимся языком произнес он. Обернулся к Тине: — Вы были там. С вами был другой человек. Он прошептал несколько слов, и мое запястье — я думал, что сломал его, когда упал, после того, как Ма сказала, что я должен взойти на… 

На плечо, останавливая бессвязный поток речи, легла легкая ладонь — длинные пальцы без колец, запах влажного от дождя шерстяного рукава. Тина кивнула:

 — Мистер Грейвз, мой начальник. Иногда он бывает почти жестоким, но он неплохой человек. Нам нужно о многом поговорить. Я вернусь для этого завтра. А пока набирайся сил и попробуй заснуть сам, понемногу отвыкая от лекарств. Сможешь? 

Мадам Эрбе не прерывала Тину, но и не сводила тревожного взгляда с Криденса, будто ждала от него чего-то. Вот только чего? 

Криденс кивнул. 

— Хорошо. 

* * *

  _понедельник, 8 ноября 1926 года_

 

В воскресенье каким-то чудом удалось выспаться, но первый рабочий день новой недели вышел таким же суматошным, как обычно. 

Приказы о выдаче лицензий зарекомендовавшим себя стажерам аврората, отчеты агентов, следивших за контрабандой паленого огневиски, список гоблинов-информаторов в подпольной среде, данные по миграции темных существ, продление запрета на разведение и содержание опасных магических тварей, — все было рассортировано Абернати и его подручными. Требовались лишь подписи, но Персиваль слишком привык перечитывать документацию от корки до корки, чтобы ничего не пропустить. 

А дома ждал холодный ужин, выстывшая за день спальня, ванна, которую из-за перебоев в водоснабжении любому не-магу на его месте пришлось бы набирать пару часов. 

— Акцио пальто. 

Тина появилась, когда он уже собирался уходить, — привалилась спиной к двери, будто боялась, что в кабинет кто-то ворвется. Делая паузы, чтобы отдышаться, начала объяснять: вчера мадам Эрбе разрешила ей зайти в палату, чтобы посмотреть, как Криденс станет реагировать на нового человека. Обскур не проявил себя. Тина начала надеяться на лучшее — ошибка, которую совершают все авроры. 

— Он помнил, что произошло той ночью в Вифании, но не позволял себе в это верить, считал дурным сном. Ни разу не спросил, что стало с остальными. А сегодня… Я виновата, сэр. Думаю, госпожа Президент теперь не разрешит мне к нему приближаться и на милю. 

Тина не поднимала глаз, будто ждала, что он немедленно начнет на нее кричать. Или схватит за локоть, заставит проглотить Веритасерум и поволочет в темную комнату для допросов, за затемненное магическое стекло. 

— Мадам Эрбе настаивала, чтобы я дождалась вас, но сегодня я не удержалась и кое-что рассказала. Ничего слишком подробного. Только про то, что ведьмы, которых так ненавидела его приемная мать, действительно существуют, вот только они совсем не такие, как в сказках. И про то, что он сам…

 Тина запнулась.

 — Госпожа Президент не давала приказа выводить его из забытья, а слишком сильные зелья причиняли ему страдания. Криденс выслушал меня молча, и я отчего-то решила, что он обдумывает мои слова. А потом у него вдруг побелели глаза, от них все вокруг стало гораздо темнее. Но дым не появился. Это, наверное, хорошо, так сказала мадам Эрбе, прежде чем отослать меня к вам, — она невесело улыбнулась: — Будто школьницу с позором отправили к родителям. 

В ночь пожара в Вифании, оставив Криденса действовавшим с опаской колдомедикам, Персиваль упал в большое кресло в приемной. Здесь часто ночевали родственники, взволнованные судьбой близких. Потянулись долгие часы ожидания. 

Вскоре его вызвали к Пиквери, а Тина осталась дежурить возле палаты, лишь изредка спускаясь в кафетерий по витой лестнице — аппарация в стенах госпиталя из соображений безопасности была запрещена.

В следующий раз они увидели Криденса почти через сутки после того, как вытащили его из руин Вифании: через толстое стекло, по которому пробегали искры защитных чар. Криденс дышал поверхностно — грудь едва приподнималась под тонкой больничной простыней. Глаза были закрыты. Издалека было трудно что-то разобрать, но казалось, что веки подрагивают, а по лицу каждые несколько минут проходит легкая судорога, будто рябь от капли, упавшей в лужицу стоячей воды. 

Обскур потратил последние силы, а без него оставался только человек. Не животное, не неспособный на осознание себя зверь. Сегодня Тина действовала неосмотрительно, но она была права: стоило найти способ как можно скорее привести Криденса в чувство, даже если этому не порадуются в суде. 

— Пиквери и так не слишком нами довольна, — Персиваль поморщился: — Я попробую все объяснить ей, прежде чем новости дойдут до кого-то еще. 

* * *

_четверг, 11 ноября 1926 года_

 

На клочке ненастоящего неба над головой зажглась первая звезда — слишком яркая, похожая на дорогую диковинку с витрины магазина. Криденс заложил руки за голову и стал на нее смотреть. 

— Ты не виноват, — повторяла вчера Тина, стараясь заглянуть ему в глаза, даже когда мистер Генри крепко взял ее за руку и повел прочь. — Не верь, если станут говорить другое. Ты оказался среди чужих людей, совсем один, без воспоминаний о настоящей семье. 

Раньше он потянулся бы к первой же доброй душе. Теперешний Криденс перестал слушать, что она говорит, только подумал: « Как ты можешь мне верить, если это не получается даже у меня самого?» 

Двенадцать лет назад Ма пожалела брошенное голодное дитя, хотя пастор уже тогда видел в нем крохотный росток крепнущего год от года зла. Двенадцать лет он провел в доме недалеко от перекрестья дорог, в печальной и равнодушной темноте тихих комнат, не зная, чем заслужил тот холод, с которым к нему относились все: Ма и Частити, и пастор, и добрая к остальным детям общины вдова. 

Однажды появились миссис Симмонс и Модести, и он, впервые чувствуя чужую любовь, поверил, что возможна другая жизнь — без розог, молитв и тяжелого труда. Без черного от боли лика Христа над изголовьем кровати и стремления стать кем-то, кем Криденс не был рожден. Жизнь без обмана и первых попыток отыскать внутри себя то, о чем предупреждала Ма. 

Однако росток пустил корни, оплел ребра дикой лозой, впился в самую сердцевину хищными, жадно впитывавшими дурную кровь и дурные мысли побегами. Во мраке они разрослись так, что не вырвать, не погубив себя. 

Вчера на лице Тины лежала тень: не то тревога, не то разочарование — в себе или в нем? Сегодня она не пришла. 

Пусть Тина не превращалась в убивающий дыханием дым, но в Вифании ее вместе с Криденсом приговорили бы к долгой смерти на костре.

 * * *

  _пятница, 12 ноября 1926 года_

 

Официальное заявление Президента сразу разнеслось по всем газетам. Тираж «Нью-Йоркского магического вестника» был раскуплен целиком еще к полудню. Последние экземпляры «Меркурия» исчезли с прилавков к обеду, хотя предприимчивые торговцы взвинтили цену до четверти драгота. К окончанию рабочего дня весь Вулворт гудел, как улей. Один глупец из отдела по контролю за магическими палочками, который решился вслух пошутить о том, кого первым поведут на костер, уже успел схлопотать выговор. 

К завтрашнему утру вести о происшествии в Вифании дойдут до Европы, а за неделю облетят мир и вернутся в Нью-Йорк — со снежной лавиной слухов и домыслов на хвосте. 

Пиквери подняла на него нечитаемый взгляд. 

— В таком положении мы еще не были. Как главный аврор вы несете полную ответственность за содержание подозреваемого и имеете право немедленно посадить его в камеру и устроить допрос с пристрастием, не дожидаясь разрешения мадам Эрбе, если обстоятельства будут вынуждать. Однако что-то мне подсказывает, что этому не бывать. 

На рукавах ее платья в паре мест темнели пятна от чернил. 

— Не забывайте, Персиваль, вам предстоит выступать на суде. Пусть не в качестве одного из судей, поскольку ваша вовлеченность в дело не позволяет быть достаточно беспристрастным, но уж точно как представителю аврората и одному из очевидцев. Не будьте слишком понимающим, по крайней мере, на глазах у других. Это может показаться непонятным и даже подозрительным. Мне не хотелось бы вас отстранять. Теперь поговорим об авроре Голдштейн. 

Ему пришлось вытерпеть десятиминутную речь Пиквери о безответственном поведении. Выйдя от нее, он выдохнул спокойнее: Тина отделалась предупреждением. Ей запретили посещать Криденса без сопровождения, зато ему предоставили полный доступ в любое время суток — чтобы успеть воссоздать картину произошедшего до начала суда.

Тина ждала его с таким выражением лица, словно готовилась гордо сдать палочку. Она выслушала вердикт молча, ожидая обвиняющего послесловия.

Послесловия не было. Тина поблагодарила:

 — Спасибо, сэр. 

Он кивнул, потом вспомнил о мелкой детали, которую раньше никак не успевал ухватить:

 — Когда я дал разрешение отправиться в Вифанию, ты собиралась аппарировать на какой-то перекресток. Откуда ты знаешь те места? 

— За несколько лет до эпидемии драконьей хвори родители возили нас с Куини в Нью-Хейвен, посмотреть на Пятимильный маяк и парк аттракционов. Это не так уж далеко. 

Тина улыбалась, словно находилась не в здании Конгресса, освещенном лишь ночными лампами, а в своем счастливом прошлом: 

— Дети не-магов принимали работу механизмов за настоящее волшебство. И хотя до этого я уже видела аттракционы, мне тоже показалось, что карусель кружила магия. 

Ее взгляд погас, уголки губ опустились.

— Теперь я думаю о том, сколько рядом было других детей — прятавшихся в холодных и темных спальнях от тех, кто обязан был их защищать. 

Молчание было тяжелым, весомым. В такие минуты отец говорил: как ни старайся, всех не спасти. В магическом мире каждое мгновение творятся те самые чудеса, в которые не верят не-маги, но светлее от этого он не становится. 

Тина вздрогнула, тряхнула головой, отгоняя непрошенные мысли. 

— Мне не удалось найти тех, кто раздавал листовки, но видели бы вы эти худые руки и серые лица, мистер Грейвз. 

— У Мэри Лу наверняка была сеть знакомых среди настоятелей приютов. Сиротам платили грошами или едой, чтобы они распространяли листовки в крупных городах. 

— Да, но взгляды, которыми они провожали каждого прохожего, отказавшегося взять агитационные листы у них из рук… Еще пара лет — и эти дети начали бы ненавидеть нас не меньше, чем Мэри Лу.

 * * *

_суббота, 13 ноября 1926 года_

 

Фальшивое небо над головой еще не очистилось от предрассветного тумана. Пришел мистер Генри, сухой мужчина с густой щеткой седовато-рыжих жестких усов, в зеленой робе — Тина называла эти балахоны мантиями. В разное время дня ему можно было дать и сорок, и шестьдесят лет.

 — Вот и настало время для первой прогулки, мистер Бэрбоун. Готовы? 

Мистер Генри любил поговорить, но Криденсу почему-то казалось, что обращается он только к самому себе, глядя на Криденса даже не как на пациента — скорее как на привычный предмет обстановки. 

Вместо свободной рубашки и больничных штанов мистер Генри сегодня принес костюм, новый, но неприметный, темный — словно его основная задача заключалась в том, чтобы спрятать того, кто его наденет, от пристального внимания. Белье, рубашка, пиджак, выглаженные брюки, крепкие ботинки, носки. Криденс искоса бросил еще один взгляд. Все верно: поверх пиджака лежали подтяжки. Никакого ремня. 

Он быстро умылся и оделся, потратив слишком много времени на завязывание шнурков — мадам Эрбе никак не разрешала снять бинты с рук. 

Потом мистер Генри вытащил из нагрудного кармана мантии, в котором прятал огромное количество самых разных предметов, расческу с частыми зубцами. Криденс пригладил ею чистые волосы, опустился на застелившуюся по мановению палочки мистера Генри кровать. 

Мадам Эрбе появилась ближе ко времени, когда приносили простой и скромный завтрак, — гораздо более собранная и серьезная, чем обычно. 

— Не о чем волноваться. Сегодня тебя всего лишь покажут нескольким целителям, чтобы решить, достаточно ли ты оправился для дальнейших процедур. Все это время с тобой рядом буду я. И мистер Грейвз. 

Криденс кивнул, потер вспотевшими от волнения ладонями шершавую ткань брюк, потом медленно, считая до десяти, выдохнул и разжал руки — не хотелось предстать перед комиссией целителей в помятой одежде. Тем более — если кроме мадам Эрбе на него будет смотреть начальник Тины. Криденс помнил, как тот укрывал его от разъедающего кожу холода. 

Ажурные медные стрелки часов, державшихся на стене без гвоздей и опоры, при помощи одного лишь волшебства, показали девять утра. Без стука вошли незнакомцы в плащах, не произнося ни слова, коротко поклонились мадам Эрбе. Та выглядела недовольной: 

— Мы могли обойтись и без конвоя. Посмотрите на него, он недавно встал на ноги. Вам стоило подождать за дверью. 

Криденс сглотнул, осматривая вошедших: шляпы низко надвинуты на глаза, руки вытянуты вдоль тела. В рукавах наверняка спрятаны наготове палочки, такие же, как у Тины и мадам Эрбе. Такие же, как у всех в госпитале. Только у Криденса ничего нет. Нечем себя защищать, некуда бежать. Тина говорила, что всех этих людей роднит с ним магическое происхождение, но сам он знал: здесь его лишь временно терпят. 

Нервным и неловким движением он поднял с тумбочки расческу, хотел в последний раз провести по волосам, но один зубец зацепился за волосы. Что-то треснуло и обломилось с хрустом — теперь расческа скалилась щербатой улыбкой. 

Мадам Эрбе оглянулась, протянула ладонь: 

— Это ничего. Репаро. Вот видишь, ты не сделал ничего, что нельзя исправить, — она осеклась. — Теперь пойдем. Нас проводят эти джентльмены. 

Когда Криденс понял, что впервые оказался за пределами палаты, в которой его держали, они уже миновали несколько лестничных пролетов. Вдалеке шуршали подолы целительских мантий, гремели громкие и поспешные шаги, раздавались голоса, но им навстречу не попалось ни единой души — словно в коридорах вымерло все живое. 

Криденса боялись. И хотя он чувствовал, что живой дым исчез, он не был уверен, что не боится сам себя. 

Наконец его провели через широкие двери в небольшой зал. В нескольких футах от входа из пола вырастали невысокие широкие ступени, наверху были расставлены полукругом удобные на вид стулья. В центре, в луче естественного света, шедшего из длинного окна с раздернутыми шторами, был установлен высокий табурет на неприятно тонких, как паучьи лапки, ножках. Места для нескольких целителей, которым предстоит решить его судьбу. И для него. 

Он оглянулся. Двое незнакомцев в плащах остались у входа, еще двое стояли по обе стороны от него. Последний прошел вперед, к ступеням. 

Мадам Эрбе ободряюще кивнула, и Криденс медленно начал подниматься по лестнице. У пиджака не было карманов. Не зная, куда спрятать подрагивавшие от волнения руки, чтобы не выглядеть еще более жалко, чем сейчас, он уселся на табурет спиной к затворившимся без единого прикосновения дверям.

Один за другим появлялись целители: кто-то в мантии, а кто-то в обычном костюме. Пожилые и средних лет джентльмены и дамы, рассаживаясь, не смотрели на него и тихо беседовали между собой. 

У первой целительницы на длинном и остром носу сидело золотое пенсне. У благообразного старика за два стула от нее белоснежная борода была заплетена в сотню хитрых косичек и доходила до живота. Третий целитель упал на сиденье и тут же закинул ногу на ногу с таким надменным выражением, будто ему уже сейчас было смертельно скучно. Четвертый, с красновато-желтым оттенком кожи и пером в волосах, был невозмутим, точно высеченная в скале статуя. 

Криденс рассматривал их тайком, по очереди, то и дело опуская глаза, и чувствовал, как по спине пробегают мурашки и течет холодный пот. 

Последней присоединилась мадам Эрбе, заняла кресло, установленное в центре полукруга. Криденс наконец увидел мистера Грейвза — между целительницей с пенсне и скучающим гордецом. Как и остальные, тот не смотрел на него. 

Все замолчали. Мадам Эрбе хлопнула в ладоши: 

— Господа, мы приступаем. Можете начинать записывать, мадам секретарь. Малый Совет колдомедиков и ответственных за безопасность лиц под председательством главного целителя госпиталя Святого Олкана мадам Эрбе собран по поручению Президента объединенной магической Америки, Серафины Пиквери. От ее лица здесь присутствует глава аврората, Персиваль Грейвз. 

Она откашлялась. 

— Перед вами Криденс Бэрбоун, предположительно двадцати лет отроду, сирота. Настоящее имя неизвестно. В неустановленном возрасте забран из семьи, в возрасте семи-восьми лет усыновлен не-магом. Статус крови неизвестен, обстоятельства, при которых ребенок изначально попал в приют, неизвестны. В ночь на второе ноября поступил в госпиталь Святого Олкана. Долгое время провел без сознания, в тяжелом состоянии, с обширными повреждениями внутренних органов и скелета, множественными поверхностными повреждениями кожного покрова магической и немагической природы, нанесенных частично самостоятельно, частично — неустановленными лицами из числа соседей или приемной семьи. 

Мадам Эрбе прервалась, сделала глоток из кубка. Потом продолжила: 

— Госпожа Пиквери созвала Малый Совет, соблюдая всевозможные меры предосторожности, — она бросила неприязненный взгляд на обступивших Криденса сопровождающих, — потому что Криденс Бэрбоун более десяти лет подавлял в себе магию и сдерживал обскура, ничего не зная о своем происхождении. Это привело к трагедии, о которой, я уверена, все в этой комнате уже слышали. 

Кровь ударила Криденсу в голову. Уши, щеки, шею захлестнуло волной жара.

Пенсне сползло с длинного носа целительницы. Рядом с ней закряхтел в свои седые косицы старик, а их надменный коллега отбросил самоуверенный вид и хищно подался вперед. 

Криденс прикрыл глаза, почти не вслушиваясь в то, что происходило дальше — машинально, как заводная кукла, исполнял просьбы встать и подойти поближе, протянуть вперед ведущую руку, совершить те или иные движения кистью. Голоса казались ему слишком резкими и громкими, свет бил в лицо. Над ним гулко прокатывались по залу мелодичные и отрывистые заклинания, мелькали разноцветные вспышки. 

Когда все стихло, с места поднялась мадам Эрбе, постучав по подлокотнику председательского кресла крохотным серебряным молоточком: 

— Итак, необходимые ритуалы проведены, результаты получены. Голоса приняты и подсчитаны. Мадам секретарь, зачитайте принятую Малым Советом резолюцию. 

Секретарь заговорила усыпляющим голосом: 

— Малый Совет колдомедиков постановил следующее. Криденса Бэрбоуна, мага, предположительно двадцати лет отроду, признать достаточно выздоровевшим и неопасным, чтобы он мог предстать перед судом по обвинению в нарушении закона Раппапорт и многих других. На время доследственных процедур, следствия и суда оставить его под стражей аврората и наблюдением колдомедиков госпиталя Святого Олкана. Каждый член совета должен поставить подпись под документом. Он вступит в силу с тринадцатого ноября тысяча девятьсот двадцать шестого года. 

Криденс оцепенел, не смог подняться со своего тонконогого табурета, даже когда сопровождающие подхватили его под руки и с силой дернули вверх. 

— Я не давал приказа. Он встанет, когда будет готов, — услышал Криденс сквозь ноющий звон. 

— Не стоит подходить к нему так близко, сэр… 

— Я более чем в состоянии постоять за себя, аврор Маккинли. К тому же, сейчас это не обезумевший от ярости обскур. Его вину только предстоит доказать. 

Криденс опустил взгляд на свои руки, потяжелевшие и приросшие к коленям, будто в них налили свинца, почти ожидая почувствовать, как плоть разъедает ядовитый дым. 

Мадам Эрбе с ее чудодейственными зельями не было видно. Его затягивало в темную воронку, на дне которой была только густая, вязкая чернота. 

— Криденс. Эй, Криденс. Посмотри на меня и сделай глубокий вдох. 

На плечи легли чужие ладони, уверенным прикосновением вернули границы его телу. Криденс поднял глаза. Мистер Грейвз держался прямо, не наклоняясь ниже, чем было необходимо для того, чтобы не разрывать зрительный контакт. 

— Слышишь меня? Помнишь, как мы встретились в первый раз и я просил тебя не уходить вглубь? Попробуй продержаться еще немного. Мадам Эрбе сейчас освободится и поможет. 

В прошлый раз голос мистера Грейвза вытянул его из узла, связавшего мысли и чувства в спутанный клубок, причиняющий боль на каждом вдохе. 

Криденс постарался вспомнить это, стиснул зубы и кивнул. 

* * *

  _воскресенье, 14 ноября 1926 года_

 

Заниматься служебными делами дома всегда было сложнее, чем в строгой обстановке кабинета. Здесь не отмеряли длину уходящего рабочего дня часы, не впивалась в локти жесткая столешница, на которую не опустишь, чтобы прикорнуть на пару минут, голову. Сегодня он просматривал папки почти рассеянно — мыслями все еще был на вчерашнем собрании Малого Совета. Ни мягкое зелье мадам Эрбе, ни огневиски из отцовских запасов не могли заглушить мысли. 

«Настоящее имя неизвестно», «статус крови неизвестен», «обстоятельства не установлены» — сплошные белые пятна в по-настоящему важном деле. Может быть, единственно важном из последних, за исключением операции по поимке Гриндевальда. Но если там было достаточно одной фамилии преступника, чтобы заставить всех собраться и относиться к происходящему как можно более серьезно, то здесь, кажется, мало кто понимал: настоящая угроза исходит не от юноши, запертого в стенах госпиталя. И даже не от не-магов, непонятным образом догадавшихся о существовании магического мира, от которого они ждали только беды — и дождались. 

Больше всего газетчиков, сплетников и чиновников должны были пугать именно эти слова: «неизвестно», «не установлено», «нет данных» . Признаки потери контроля в ситуации, когда волшебники и так обречены скрываться и подстраиваться, лгать и отвлекать не-магов любыми способами, лишь бы те не начали пристальнее смотреть на своих соседей, торговцев с рынка, прохожих в вечной нью-йоркской толчее. 

Двадцать лет назад, когда Гриндевальд еще не творил зло во имя всеобщего блага, к нему прислушивались многие — в его революционных речах тогда было меньше крови и больше истины, с которой каждому американскому магу приходилось мириться всю свою жизнь. 

Последнее собрание Конфедерации прошло тяжело. На них нападали со всех сторон. Пиквери жестко отмела все обвинения, списав на чью-то халатность то, как под носом у МАКУСА ребенок-маг попал в семью фанатиков, призывавших жечь ведьм на кострах. Пообещала найти и наказать виновных по всей строгости закона. Огласила состав судебной комиссии: представители двенадцати самых уважаемых и влиятельных семей магической Америки, во главе — верховный судья Крэйг, чинный и молчаливый старик в орденах, герой сражений как во дворце юриспруденции, так и на поле боя. С ним, как и с остальными избранниками, был знаком еще отец — пил огневиски, жал сухие руки, изредка выбирался на выходные в их загородные особняки. 

Двенадцатым мог быть сам Персиваль — как старший наследник. От мысли, что в зал суда в том самом процессе, который стал отчего-то важным лично для него, он войдет лишь как свидетель, Персивалю становилось не по себе. 

Вчера, как только удалось успокоить Криденса, мадам Эрбе отвела его в сторону. С ней был другой колдомедик, окинувший Персиваля цепким взглядом. 

— Целитель Генри к вашим услугам, господин главный аврор. Прежде, чем вы спросите, — это фамилия. 

Его рукопожатие было крепким, а тон — серьезным, но Персивалю почему-то чудилась усмешка в чуть приподнятых уголках губ. 

Мадам Эрбе дала ему новые указания. Потом обернулась к Персивалю — вмиг постаревшая, с опущенными плечами: 

— Обязательно было так волновать пациента? 

— Прямой приказ Президента. Я не имел права не подчиниться. 

— Я не об этом. Не о самой процедуре, — она устало обвела глазами палату, в которую Криденса вернули после комиссии: — Я тоже не имею права рисковать другими пациентами и персоналом, но разве нельзя было выбрать чуть менее устрашающую стражу? Это тюремный конвой. Они умеют обращаться с людьми только при помощи грубой силы. Посмотрите на него, мистер Грейвз. 

Он и без того смотрел: брови снова сведены к переносице, глаза плотно закрыты, но веки дрожат, линия рта искривлена, будто Криденс усилием воли сжимал губы, чтобы не кричать. Еще час назад он глядел загнанно, будто дикая птица, которая скорее насмерть расшибется о прутья клетки в попытке выбраться наружу, чем останется внутри. Пальцы, замотанные тонкими белыми бинтами, беспокойно терли запястья, пока Криденс не заметил, что этим привлекает к себе дополнительное внимание. 

Сейчас он засыпал: голова откинута, ладони сжаты в кулаки. От одного вида зелья, которое ему дали, хотелось зажмуриться и зажать нос. 

— Мальчик мало ест и почти не говорит, едва показывает, что видит и слышит, что вокруг него происходит. Хотелось бы мне, чтобы все можно было исправить одним заклинанием или сваренной за пару минут микстурой. Но Репаро не лечит душу, а зелья не умеют сращивать порванную в клочья сердечную ткань. Боюсь, он будет окончательно потерян, если только не разрешит себе выпустить все накопившееся наружу — я говорю не об обскуре, которого, кажется, больше и правда нет. Я о том, что причиняет Криденсу внутреннюю боль, о том, что он теперь о себе знает. О том, что делала с ним его семья и что сделал с его семьей обскур. 

— Можно ли этого добиться при помощи какой-либо целительской практики? 

Мадам Эрбе покачала головой, провела рукой по лбу. 

— Если и существует достаточно сильное волшебство, способное его излечить, оно мне неизвестно. Думаю, могло бы сработать вмешательство достаточно деликатного, чтобы не заходить в те уголки разума, куда его не приглашают, легилимента. Но на это нужно дополнительное разрешение. 

— Я посмотрю, что можно с этим сделать, — он согласился, стараясь не задумываться о том, каким взглядом его наградит Пиквери, и о том, как его неожиданная сговорчивость будет представлена обвинителем в суде. — Магия не подлежит восстановлению? 

— Не могу ответить однозначно, — мадам Эрбе пожала плечами. — В конце концов, это первый подобный случай не только для вас, специалистов по магической безопасности. Может, он останется кем-то вроде сквиба. А может, его воля настолько сильна, что он однажды сумеет найти необходимую искру внутри себя, не нарушая баланс. 

* * *

  _суббота, 27 ноября 1926 года_

 

За последние две недели он привык к мадам Эрбе — к ее резковатой речи, манере всматриваться в лицо собеседника, не встречаясь с ним глазами. Привык и к тому, что ей было достаточно одного лишь взгляда, чтобы определить, нет ли у него жара, а склянки, котелки и флаконы, из которых она разливала лекарства, не было нужды держать в руках — они послушно плыли за ней по воздуху и с охотой ложились в протянутую ладонь. 

Она уже не напоминала Криденсу миссис Симмонс — та была ласковее. Но с мадам Эрбе, в отличие от других целителей и приставленной стражи, ему никогда не приходилось заставлять себя держаться прямо, не хотелось втянуть голову в плечи или спрятать руки за спиной. 

Сперва она старалась не накладывать при нем чары, пользовалась подносами и чашками на скучный человеческий манер, изредка забываясь — тогда повязки порхали под потолком, а пилюли самостоятельно прыгали на язык. 

После знакомства с Куини, улыбчивой светловолосой сестрой Тины, которая проведывала его раз в два-три дня, Криденс приучил себя не подавать виду и ничему не удивляться. В этом скрытом от глаз обычных людей мире было проще заставить предметы и силы природы подчиняться своей воле, чем кипятить воду на обычном огне, а перемещаться по щелчку пальцев — проще, чем ходить пешком. 

Иногда он думал о том, что мог бы работать в госпитале, помогать мадам Эрбе вместо мистера Генри, сложись все иначе. Невозможная, неисполнимая мечта вроде тех, которые он постарался выкинуть из головы еще в детстве: собственный дом, родители, братья и сестры, учебники вместо работы на ферме и ужины в кругу семьи вместо ночей за молитвами. 

— Как тебе новый распорядок? — мадам Эрбе поддернула рукава и, не обращая внимания на устроивших возню почтовых крыс, продолжила писать.

 — Я стараюсь привыкнуть. 

Криденс невольно поморщился: собственный голос все еще казался непривычно хриплым, будто из-за долгого молчания он разучился правильно произносить знакомые слова. Но он и правда пытался справляться — с кошмарами во сне и наяву, со страхом перед другими и перед собой, с памятью, которая не всегда была на его стороне. 

С того дня, когда его, будто диковинку, показывали целому волшебному совету старцев и мудрецов, Криденса больше не заставляли встречаться со столькими незнакомцами за раз. 

Тина приходила по вечерам и чаще молчала, зато Куини задерживалась на чай, чтобы поговорить обо всем подряд. Первые дни она болтала без умолку: про погоду и дешевые, но необыкновенно забавные оживающие игрушки, которые покупали родители, про любимые пирожные сестры, которые не так-то просто испечь даже при помощи магии. Про книги, которые они обе любили в детстве: «С настоящими картинками, представляешь, Криденс? Сейчас их все чаще заменяют колдографиями, а я всегда больше любила гравюры и рисунки от руки». 

Ее речь, мелодичная и негромкая, напоминавшая птичьи трели, не раздражала. Спустя пару визитов Куини незаметно добилась того, что Криденс слушал ее внимательно и изредка утвердительно или отрицательно качал головой. На третий раз он заговорил — рассказал про кукол Модести, которых мастерил сам. В горле застрял комок, закончить разговор тогда так и не удалось — ему вдруг показалось, что он задыхается, и мадам Эрбе пришлось на несколько часов погрузить его в целебный сон. 

— Вы читаете мои мысли? — спросил он на следующий день. 

— Скорее чувствую их течение — как бьющий в паре футов под землей сильный родник. И могу прочесть, если посмотрю чуть глубже, да. Но ни за что не стану этого делать без твоего разрешения. Обещаю. 

Про Вифанию он не заговаривал, хоть и знал, что вскоре придется это сделать — перед сотней незнакомцев, собравшихся, чтобы его судить. 

Мистер Грейвз, навещавший его вместе с Тиной или в одиночестве, был единственным, с кем Криденсу дозволялось гулять не только в небольшой оранжерее под сверкающим хрустальным куполом на первом этаже госпиталя, но и снаружи, за огромными дубовыми дверями с выкованными из магического чугуна фигурами мифических зверей, внимательно следивших за каждым, кто входил и выходил. 

В больничной одежде было тепло, только перчатки все время терялись — Криденс прятал озябшие руки в длинные рукава полупальто. Охрана держалась на расстоянии, но от мысли, что при любом возможном случае они с радостью направят свои палочки ему в спину, по коже бежали мурашки. Тина называла стражников аврорами. Теперь он знал, что и Тина, и мистер Грейвз принадлежат к их числу, но не мог до конца в это поверить. Те, другие, смотрели на него как на пса, которого лучше держать на цепи. 

Первое слушание назначили на десятое декабря. В прошлый четверг мистер Грейвз появился чуть раньше. Говорил спокойно, не глядя в глаза: о том, как Криденса приведут в зал заседаний, как усадят на скамью для обвиняемых. Как зачитают результаты расследования, и прокурор огласит список преступлений и нарушений, в которых его обвиняют. 

Потом все приглашенные, двенадцать судей во главе с верховным магом, Президент, авроры и обвинитель, представители самых уважаемых газет, а также Тина и сам мистер Грейвз, затаив дыхание, станут ждать, признает он свою вину или нет. 

Если признает — приговор вынесут тут же. Если нет — придется защищаться. Чтобы доказать свою невиновность, придется позволить какому-то незнакомцу прочитать его мысли, перебрать в поисках проступков его раскрытые, кровоточащие, как живая плоть, воспоминания — одно за другим.

 — Это не больно, если не будешь сопротивляться. 

— Можно, чтобы это была Куини? — Криденс смутился. — Я хочу сказать, можно ли, чтобы в мою память заглянула мисс Голдштейн? 

Мистер Грейвз с сожалением покачал головой. 

— Легилимента, человека, которому поручат это дело, выберет верховный судья. По законам нашего мира ты уже перешел рубеж совершеннолетия. Будучи вовлеченным в процесс аврором, я не имею права давать тебе советы. Не стану лгать: не представляю, что тебя там ждет. Но знай: ты не обязан брать на себя ответственность за то, в чем не виновен. Слышишь? Ты не виновен в том, что искалеченная магия превратилась в обскура, загнав тебя туда, откуда ты больше не мог ею управлять. 

От его пальто успокаивающе пахло влажной от измороси шерстью. Криденс разрешил себе не отводить взгляда от его лица — лица, чьи черты так долго ускользали от него в темных снах, пока его вдавливала в дорожные камни более густая, чем любая земная тень, чернота. 

Мистер Грейвз ненадолго замолчал, запрокинув голову вверх, в небо. Под переливающимся куполом защитных щитов над высокими шпилями скрытого от глаз не-магов госпиталя темнело предвечернее нью-йоркское небо. Он поспешно добавил — показалось, что сперва собирался положить ладонь Криденсу на плечо, но не стал: 

— Пойми, по-другому никак. Таков закон. Мне запрещено говорить об этом с тобой подробно до официального слушания. Я очень хотел бы, чтобы тебе не было так страшно, Криденс. Заранее прости. 

Хотелось думать, что судьи поверят ему, как поверили Тина, мистер Грейвз, Куини и мадам Эрбе. Кивнув, Криденс тут же отвернулся, чтобы мистер Грейвз не видел выражения его лица. Перед внутренним взором непрошенным призраком вставал высокий костер. «Нечему верить, — каждую ночь нашептывала ему на ухо бессонница, когда в десять вечера в палате гас свет. — Ты боишься даже вспомнить их лица: Ма, и Частити, и многих-многих других. Ты же не веришь сам себе». 

На территории госпиталя была церковь — совсем крошечная по меркам нью-йоркских соборов. 

— Церковь Святого Бреннана открыта для верующих пациентов и их родственников. Католическая, как видишь. Других здесь нет.

Мистер Грейвз коротко, невесело усмехнулся: 

— Единственное наше отличие в вопросах религии от не-магов — мы точно знаем, что чудеса могут творить не только Господь и святые, но и люди, которые замышляют великое зло. Можем зайти туда, если хочешь. Или, если так тебе будет спокойнее, могу дать письменное разрешение приходить сюда в любое время. Под обязательным надзором. 

Он снова извинился — второй раз за вечер. За последние несколько недель Криденс слышал извинения чаще, чем за все двадцать лет своей жизни. Мэри Лу всегда считала, что любая вина, а значит, и необходимость молить Господа о милосердии, лежит только на нем. В этот раз вина и правда была на Криденсе. Но «прости» повторял почему-то не он. 

Часть Криденса, привыкшая верить, что судьба человека — в служении Небесному Отцу и вечной борьбе против зла, таящегося в глубине человеческой души, хотела войти в церковь, почувствовать на коже прохладу каменных стен, ощутить привычные запахи: воск, и ладан, и дыхание веры других прихожан. Однако даже в лучшие минуты эти ароматы никогда не защищали его от темноты. 

Другая его часть помнила лишь черное от хвори лицо пастора, черное от злобы лицо Ма и белое, обескровленное — Модести. Черное от муки лицо Христа и слова, в которых было мало прощения, но много — крови и огня.

Криденс покачал головой: 

— Не сейчас. 

— Ладно. Никогда не поздно передумать. Ты по-прежнему имеешь право принимать решения самостоятельно. По крайней мере некоторые. 

Мистер Грейвз поджал губы. Потом улыбнулся — бледной, усталой улыбкой. 

— Если хочешь о чем-то спросить — спрашивай. О чем угодно. У нас есть час до того, как мадам Эрбе будет тебя ждать на вечернем осмотре. 

Криденс на минуту задумался: вопросов было много, но ни один из них не казался подходящим или достаточно интересным, чтобы не заставлять мистера Грейвза объяснять ему вещи, которыми не удивишь ни одного семилетнего ребенка из магической семьи. Он остановился на самом безобидном:

 — Мне не разрешено пользоваться некоторыми секциями библиотеки — это ничего, я все равно больше люблю слушать истории, чем читать. Как вам удалось скрыть от обычных людей, от не-магов, строительство целого госпиталя? 

— О, это просто, — мистер Грейвз неспешно зашагал вперед, направляясь к дорожке, огибающей госпиталь по периметру. Приготовившись к одной из историй о мире, одновременно похожем и непохожем на тот, к которому он привык, Криденс последовал за ним. — На острове Блэквеллов сто лет назад располагалась лечебница для не-магов, заболевших оспой. Затем один за другим случились два страшных пожара, было решено, что восстановлению эта лечебница не подлежит. Канатную дорогу перекрыли, мост Квинсборо так и не достроили. Дети не-магов с того берега утверждали, что встречали здесь призраков — что, скорее всего, было лишь выдумкой. Остров начали считать дурным местом, а для магов нет более удобных мест, чем те, что пользуются у не-магов дурной славой. Никто не станет всматриваться слишком пристально, верно? В начале нашего века было решено перенести сюда разбросанные по разным частям Нью-Йорка отделения госпиталя Святого Олкана, а потом... 

Ложась тем вечером в постель, Криденс почувствовал, что груз вины на его плечах стал чуть легче, а голос, не дававший раньше спать, бормочет едва слышно.

Впервые за долгое время ему снова приснился дом с сотнями комнат, но теперь в каждом зеркале отражался яркий дневной свет.

 * * *

  _понедельник, 6 декабря 1926 года_

 

Три дня ушло на то, чтобы закончить поиск улик в Вифании, еще раз проверить действие отталкивавших не-магов заклятий, выслушать предварительное заключение экспертов: одна заживо сожженная соседями в собственном доме старуха, несколько трупов на совести обскура, включая обезображенное пожаром тело Мэри Лу Бэрбоун. Некоторые из найденных недалеко от дома Мэри Лу жертв умерли от разорванных вспышкой панического ужаса сердец, большинство же погибло от истощения и болезни немагической природы, перекинувшейся на людей с крупного рогатого скота. Неосторожно выкопанное захоронение с едва забросанными землей раздувшимися трупами коров только подтверждало это. 

Хотелось немедленно рассказать обо всем Криденсу, встряхнуть его за плечи, сказать: «Видишь? Не смей винить себя во всем». Хотелось до ужаса — но было нельзя.

Он не собирался лишний раз докучать Пиквери, но та зашла сама — чтобы подтвердить список допущенных в зал суда представителей иностранных министерств. 

— Я понимаю запрет на разглашение результатов проверки кому угодно, включая Криденса, но поясните мне вот что: в качестве ключевого обвинителя судья Крэйг выбрал настоящего бульдога, выигрывающего каждое дело на протяжении последних скольки, тридцати лет? А вы, мадам Президент, в свою очередь поручили защиту Криденса этому недотепе Финли. Их силы, мягко говоря, не равны.

 Финли, пронырливый невзрачный человечек с зализанными до жирного блеска волосами, дрожавшими рыхлыми щеками и пухлым портфелем, зажатым в коротких толстых пальцах, был больше похож на незадачливого клерка, чем на того, кто способен доказать чью-либо невиновность в суде. 

— Обвиняемый имеет право сменить своего защитника в любой момент без объяснения причин. Вы не хуже меня знаете правила, Персиваль. 

Он встал из-за своего стола, поднялся по витой лестнице до окна, стараясь выровнять дыхание. 

— Верно, знаю. Но разве кто-то потрудился объяснить эти правила самому Криденсу? Мерлина ради, госпожа Президент, давайте будем друг с другом честны. Он содержится в лечебнице и не видит ничего, кроме своей палаты, нескольких этажей госпиталя и небольшого клочка неба над головой в больничном дворе. Где бы он мог встретить нормального защитника, который в работе с клиентом будет руководствоваться соображениями профессиональной этики, а не станет склонять его немедленно признать себя виновным и заключить выгодную сделку, по условиям которой его сразу же упрячут в подземную тюрьму? 

Пиквери тяжело вздохнула: 

— Раньше мне казалось, нам удалось найти общий язык, но я теряю терпение, Персиваль. Нет нужды вести себя так, будто во всем МАКУСА только вы знаете, как необходимо работать. Вы хорошо помните клятву, которую приносили, став аврором. Ту ее часть, где говорилось о защите каждого мага — заблудшего, потерянного, несправедливо гонимого. Но, кажется, забыли о самом важном пункте: об общем благе. Для магической Америки случившееся в Вифании — ночной кошмар, а вы предлагаете добавить к этому страху неуверенность в системе. 

— Я тоже теряю терпение, госпожа Президент. Мне жаль разочаровывать вас. 

Он криво улыбнулся, чувствуя, что сам не верит в это. Можно ли будет восстановить прежнее равновесие сил, или их взаимовыгодным отношениям с Пиквери пришел конец? 

— Однако я не готов идти против того, что мне подсказывает опыт. Для магической Америки ночной кошмар — это война с не-магами, которую так жаждет развязать Гриндевальд. Сильнейший маг современности, если вы не забыли, все еще не найден и может свободно разгуливать по улицам Нью-Йорка хоть прямо сейчас, пока мы говорим. А мы, со страусиной трусостью зарывая голову в песок, закрываем глаза на то, как никто не проследил за потерянным магическим ребенком и тем самым поломал столько судеб. Мы только помогаем Гриндевальду и приближаем час, когда поздно будет что-то исправлять. Свой последний час. Наш последний шанс, госпожа Президент. 

Когда решительно настроенная Тина привела Ньюта Скамандера, младшего брата Тесея — тот упоминал о нем с огромной любовью, но и с огромным же раздражением, — Пиквери уже выглядела так, словно была готова немедленно рассадить всех по камерам. 

— Зайдете ко мне, чтобы закончить беседу, когда разберетесь с этим цирком. Мистер Скамандер, неужели вас не предупреждали, что ввоз, содержание и разведение опасных магических существ на территории Америки запрещен?

Она смерила его неприязненным взглядом, потом скосила глаза на не-мага, которого успел укусить растопырник. С несчастного ручьями лил пот. 

— Я уже не говорю о том, что это нарушение закона Раппапорт. За несколько дней до начала процесса, который и так грозит обернуться полной катастрофой, нам совершенно не нужны дикие твари, пугающие людей по всему Нью-Йорку. 

Младший Скамандер оказался чуть ли не упрямее старшего: 

— Мы для них опаснее, чем они для нас. 

Испытывать удачу и терпение Президента было чревато многими неприятностями, но Персиваль не мог не вступиться: Тесей сделал бы то же самое ради него. Пиквери сдалась. 

— Скажите спасибо мистеру Грейвзу, который взял вас на поруки. Пока ваши звери ни на кого не напали — кроме этого джентльмена, — мы будем считать это незначительным, произошедшим исключительно по рассеянности проступком иностранца. 

Она обратилась к Персивалю: 

— Учтите, на это сейчас совершенно нет времени. Заканчивайте поскорее. До пятницы нам нужно многое согласовать. 

Когда стихли ее и без того почти неслышные шаги — Пиквери передвигалась мягко, будто кошка, — Персиваль обернулся к троице. Ньюта, кажется, больше волновали замки на чемодане, чем то, что он только что едва избежал серьезного наказания. Тина смотрела на него, поджав губы. Не-маг храбрился, но медленно сползал на пол.

— Тина? Немедленно проводите несчастного — мистера Ковальски, верно? — к колдомедикам. Не забудь наложить Обливиэйт. А когда отправитесь с мистером Скамандером ловить его подопечных, возьмите с собой аврора Маккинли и еще пару человек, — Персиваль улыбнулся: — Думаю, он будет рад заняться чем-то новым вместо того, чтобы действовать всем на нервы здесь. 

Еще сутки ушли на то, чтобы стереть память полицейским, ставшим свидетелями того, как неведомая тварь, похожая на утконоса, нагло ворует бриллианты прямо из витрины ювелирного магазина, а также найти последних упрямцев и посадить их обратно в чемодан. И втайне от Пиквери, взяв предварительно клятву, что он не доставит дополнительных неприятностей, разрешить Ньюту под пристальным наблюдением Тины выпустить на волю гром-птицу — подальше от города, там, откуда та могла добраться до родных земель. 

В конце концов, он всегда был согласен с Маргарет: разумному существу, никому не причинившему зла, не место в клетке. 

* * *

  _пятница, 10 декабря 1926 года_

 

— Первое слушание по делу «Магическое сообщество Соединенных Штатов Америки против Криденса Бэрбоуна» объявляется открытым. Обвиняемый воспитывался в семье не-магов и не знает законов магического мира, от его имени будет говорить защитник Финли. 

По рядам прокатилась волна шепота. Криденс не успел зажмуриться, ослеп от вспышек и щелчков фотокамер.

За сорок минут до начала его провели по узкому проходу, усадили в центре зала, не слишком большого, но многоуровневого, с потолком настолько высоким, что дневной свет из разноцветного стеклянного купола доходил только до верхних ступеней амфитеатра. Чтобы рассмотреть лица сидевших там людей, пришлось задирать голову. Криденсу хватило и одного взгляда. 

Пот покрывал кожу под тонкой рубашкой. Витые живые наручники удерживали запястья плотно прижатыми к подлокотникам кресла. Он знал, что так и будет. Мистер Грейвз предупреждал: ради испуганного мальчишки ни за что не согласятся упростить процедуру и ограничиться лишь невидимыми чарами. Это суд, но не только. Это еще и традиционное представление для жаждущих пустить кровь козлу отпущения. 

Секретарь, крохотная ведьма в огромных очках, скрывавших пол-лица, громогласно зачитала список присутствующих. Госпожа Президент, начальница мистера Грейвза, оказалась дамой в темном платье, с кожей кофейного оттенка и удивительно светлыми короткими волосами, завитками выглядывающими из-под намотанного вокруг головы и спускающегося на шею шелкового платка. 

Последним представили верховного судью. Со своего места, чтобы почтительно склонить голову перед Президентом, поднялся степенный старик в строгом мундире и длинной темно-лиловой судейской мантии. 

Мистер Грейвз вошел с опозданием, за мгновение до того, как захлопнулись двери, и опустился на скамью недалеко от судейской ложи, по правую руку от Тины. Криденс пристально за ним следил — в надежде, что так ему будет чуть менее страшно. Мистер Грейвз едва заметно кивнул. Знакомая тусклая улыбка на долю секунды появилась на его губах. 

Говорили громко, чинно, по очереди — сперва госпожа секретарь огласила правила, потом слово взял верховный судья. После него ступил на небольшую трибуну, располагавшуюся перед судейской ложей, обвинитель. Криденс узнал его по описанию Тины: круглые глубоко посаженные глаза, чуть выступающая вперед тяжелая нижняя челюсть, вспененные седые бакенбарды, не скрывающие щек, обвисших чуть ли не до оборок пышного воротника. 

Мистер Грейвз говорил: если верить тому, о чем шепчутся в магическом Нью-Йорке, и считать, что главный аврор — ручная президентская ищейка, то этот прокурор, мистер Берг, представляется здешним швейцарским бульдогом. По крайней мере, в своих жертв он впивается, как настоящий бульдог. 

Криденс слушал его, прикрыв глаза: 

— Криденс Бэрбоун, которого все вы можете видеть на скамье подсудимых, обвиняется в нарушении Международного статута о секретности, закона Раппапорт, а также в преднамеренном убийстве минимум трех не-магов и запугивании многих других. 

Прошлым утром Куини шепнула ему на ухо: «Мистер Грейвз не имел права говорить до суда, но очень хотел, чтобы ты знал. Обскур не убивал всех жителей Вифании. От него пострадали только Мэри Лу, вдова Коннор и человек, стоявший ближе всего к тому месту, где ты… где тебя привязали к столбу». Она смотрела мягко, будто ждала, что Криденс тут же рассмеется от облегчения. Но Криденсу не стало легче. Только ночью, во сне, не Частити, а вдова выдыхала ему в лицо дым и запах гари из обезображенного пламенем рта. Под коркой запекшейся крови и сукровицы желтели кости челюсти и зубы. 

Обвинитель договорил. Тихо зашуршали по бумаге перья — до этого никто не решался прерывать его речь даже малейшим шумом. Рядом с Криденсом засуетился, то и дело роняя бумаги, защитник Финли. Это с ним и со своей неизменной стражей Криденс прибыл сюда — коснулся заколдованного портала в госпитале, пристроив ладонь рядом с по-детски пухлой рукой Финли, и вышел прямо к дверям суда. 

Судье Крэйгу пришлось повторить вопрос: 

— Мистер Финли, согласны ли вы от имени своего клиента перед лицами судей, глав департаментов МАКУСА и госпожи Президента, а также представителей Конфедерации и свободных магических газет подтвердить, что услышали, поняли и приняли предъявленные прокурором Бергом обвинения? Или же ваш подзащитный настаивает на своей невиновности и готов в дальнейшем подтвердить ее в зале суда? 

Защитник наконец сумел управиться с норовившей сбежать от него папкой, вытянул руки по швам, напыщенно задрал подбородок, как комичный толстенький солдат. 

Верховному судье пришлось подсказывать ему правильные слова. Раздались отдельные смешки. Казалось, Тине хочется провалиться сквозь землю. Мистер Грейвз хмурился. 

Криденсу вдруг стало жалко этого Финли — даже больше, чем себя. 

— Я уполномочен заявить от имени своего клиента, что он не признает своей вины и намерен просить о приглашении выбранного судом легилимента, чтобы настаивать на том, что не ответственен за преступления, совершенные паразитической сущностью магической природы. Иными словами, мистер Бэрбоун не мог контролировать обскура, захватившего в ту трагическую ночь контроль над его силой, разумом, телом и душой. 

Показалось, что прошло лишь несколько минут — только что он вошел в этот зал и опустился в кресло, вдрогнув от того, как защелкнулись стягивающие обручи на руках. И вот уже судья Крэйг, посовещавшись несколько минут с коллегами, снова поднял вверх волшебную палочку. 

— Ваша позиция принята к сведению. Судебный секретарь сообщит дату разбирательства по делу. Все свободны, господа, а подсудимый вернется в госпиталь Святого Олкана, где будет по-прежнему содержаться под стражей — ради собственного блага и безопасности других. 

Как и в начале слушания, прозвучал тугой, гулкий удар гонга. Все закончилось гораздо быстрее, чем Криденс ожидал. Один из авроров, стоявших за его спиной, провел палочкой по наручникам, открыл замки. Криденс медленно поднялся. Без движения ноги затекли сильнее, чем руки. 

Сделав охране знак отступить на шаг, подошел мистер Грейвз. Приблизился вплотную, словно боялся, что их подслушают. Ухо и шею обожгло горячим дыханием: 

— На сегодня все закончилось, Криденс. Ты держался молодцом. А сейчас нужно отдохнуть. Тебя немедленно вернут к мадам Эрбе. Мне нужно отойти, но чуть позже мы с Тиной к тебе заглянем, — он окинул Криденса быстрым внимательным взглядом: — Если только мадам Эрбе не сочтет, что ты слишком настрадался, чтобы терпеть еще и нас. 

Потом обернулся к аврорам: 

— А теперь в госпиталь его, как можно скорее. 

Мадам Эрбе ни о чем не стала спрашивать, дождалась только, пока Криденс умылся холодной водой, и протянула мистеру Генри, переминавшемуся с ноги на ногу, будто ему было неудобно в собственном теле, крохотный кубок, в котором плескалось знакомое зелено-голубое зелье: 

— Дайте ему это, как только он разденется, чтобы крепче уснул. 

Криденс стянул пиджак, рубашку с влажным от пота воротником, аккуратно сложил брюки на стуле. Уселся на край постели и кивнул в знак согласия, заранее готовясь к тому, что завтра голова будет тяжелой и мутной, точно в нее напустили тумана с реки. 

Он едва успел почувствовать вкус зелья — сочный стебель болотной осоки, растертый с медом и незнакомой ягодой, кислой и вяжущей, — как глаза начали закрываться, конечности налились свинцом. 

Все, что происходило дальше, он запомнил отдельными картинками, в которых было недостаточно света и слишком много теней: лицо склонившегося над ним мистера Генри вдруг начало меняться, будто это и не лицо вовсе, а лишь сползающая маска, надетая, чтобы пугать детей в ночь Всех Святых. 

Авроры, топтавшиеся на пороге, медленно, слишком медленно вытаскивали палочки. Мистер Генри был быстрее. Красные, а потом и зеленые вспышки осветили его новые черты: горящие странным пламенем глаза, зализанные назад волосы, совсем белые — как у крысы-альбиноса, которую однажды пронес в приют, чтобы показать остальным мальчишкам, один из сирот. 

Мистер Генри содрал с себя целительскую мантию и остался в черном костюме, одним движением руки отмахнулся от мадам Эрбе — та сползла по стене, ударившись затылком о дверной косяк. 

Тишина вдруг разорвалась криками. Криденс почувствовал, как его против воли поднимает с кровати, переворачивает прямо в воздухе. На плече сжалась жесткая рука. А потом за упавшими, будто сломанные куклы, аврорами возник мистер Грейвз. 

Снова вспыхнул воздух: красный, синий, зеленый, белый — бесконечная какофония цвета. Все слилось воедино, закрутилось так, что затрещали стены. Но Криденс больше не смотрел. 

* * *

  _суббота, 11 декабря 1926 года_

 

Можно было сразу забыть о репутации МАКУСА, судебном процессе и любых проблемах, связанных с будущим. О будущем тоже можно было забыть. Когда в истерических газетных очерках Гриндевальду приписывали невероятную магическую силу, это вызывало только раздражение: слишком о многом газетчики лгали ради красного словца. Однако в этом они были предельно честны. 

Возможность видеть нечто подобное, тем более — испытывать такую мощь на себе, давалась лишь раз в жизни. Прижимая к рассеченной брови волшебную подушечку, пропитанную кровоостанавливающими и заживляющими зельями мадам Эрбе, Персиваль решил, что предпочел бы жить в счастливом неведении, а умереть от случайного заклятия, прошедшего рикошетом, яда или старости, но не от руки того, кто провел вокруг пальца весь магический мир. 

Тина успела привести остальных за несколько мгновений до того, как у него иссякли силы. Пиквери неизвестно каким чудом удалось пробить щиты, отрезавшие этаж от остального здания. Воспользовавшись тем, что Гриндевальд отвлекся на новоприбывших авроров, Криденса убрали из-под огня. 

Пока несколько человек продолжали отражать атаки Гриндевальда, Пиквери за рукав оттащила Персиваля подальше от чужих ушей. 

— Не хочется говорить «я предупреждал вас» в такую минуту, но я и правда предупреждал. Гриндевальд пришел за ним. За Криденсом. 

— Вы хотели сказать — за обскуром? 

— Его нет. Криденса несколько раз подвергали полному осмотру, колдомедики не нашли доказательств того, что обскуру удалось пережить ночь на второе ноября. 

— Нельзя быть уверенными в том, что эта сила исчезла навсегда, — она угрюмо усмехнулась: — Остается только ждать, чтобы увидеть своими глазами, так это или нет. Признаю это только один раз: мы слишком затянули с этим судом и пропустили знаки, предупреждавшие о другой беде. 

От перекрестных заклятий казалось, что совсем рядом бушует ослепляющий холодный пожар. 

— Не время и не место это обсуждать. Мы не знаем, пришел ли Гриндевальд один или позвал друзей. Отпустите меня к моим людям или отдайте новый приказ, госпожа Президент, — как можно скорей. 

Сейчас Пиквери казалась моложе — такой она была, когда они только познакомились. Когда она еще не забыла, чему учили в Ильверморни: защищать тех, кто нуждается, невзирая на неудобства, которые это может повлечь за собой. 

— Я не знаю, кому можно верить. Мы не сообщали газетчикам, где именно содержится Криденс, и все же Гриндевальд заранее успел изучить обстановку в госпитале, завладев личиной одного из целителей. 

Она замолчала после очередного удара, едва не сокрушившего стену, за которой они укрывались, потом снова схватила Персиваля за рукав. Крепко сжала его локоть: 

— Вот как мы поступим. Забирайте мальчика, выводите из госпиталя и аппарируйте с ним куда угодно, в любое безопасное место — лишь бы подальше отсюда. Объяснять никому ничего не надо, с судьей Крэйгом я поговорю сама. Назовем это секретной операцией по спасению ключевого свидетеля. Криденс теперь не только жертва обстоятельств. Ради него Гриндевальд вышел из тени. Теперь он гораздо более значимая фигура, чем прежде. Идите сейчас же. Я попрошу аврора Голдштейн вам помочь, раз уж она так волнуется за его судьбу. 

Дождавшись Тину, Пиквери присоединилась к остальным. Гриндевальд, казалось, совершенно не уставал — в отличие от других. 

— Тина, кажется, нам понадобится ответная услуга от мистера Скамандера. Ты случайно не знаешь, где его можно найти? 

— Трансатлантический пароход до Лондона отходит через час, сэр. Мы можем успеть. 

Тина забросила правую руку Криденса себе на плечо. Тот слабо застонал. Разделенный на двоих вес бессознательного тела уже не казался таким неподъемным.

 * * *

Сперва вернулись в госпиталь, а оттуда — в здание Конгресса. Оба пропахли портом — морем, машинным маслом, копотью, запахами готовившейся еды. Оба падали с ног. Навстречу тут же бросился Маккинли: 

— Разрешите доложить, сэр. 

Не в силах говорить, Персиваль кивнул. 

— Госпожа Президент просила передать, что все вопросы с магическим судом улажены. А Гриндевальд сдался. Можете в это поверить? Он в камере и готов с вами говорить. 

— Хорошо. Я приду, как только закончу одно личное дело. Хочу отослать сову сестре. 

«Всех не спасти», — говорил ему приходивший во снах отец, который мог бы спокойно и счастливо прожить еще несколько десятков лет в кругу семьи. «Всех не спасти, — вторила Маргарет. — Но я знаю, что ты не послушаешься. Поэтому прошу лишь об одном: в конце не забудь спасти себя самого». 

Всех ни за что не спасти, но Персиваль хотел успеть как можно больше — за те годы, что были ему отведены.


	3. Часть III

_вторник, 14 декабря 1926 года, на борту парохода «Форт Элизабет»_

 

Атлантический океан был спокоен для декабря. Внутри чемодана ощущалась лишь самая сильная качка: усиливался ветер, и чистый источник, бивший из-под небольшой скалы, разбрызгивал воду дальше, чем обычно. Струи разлетались веером. Лунные тельцы недовольно отряхивались и отходили подальше. Окками, если капли долетали до их гнезда, сонно открывали яркие глаза, похожие на круглые светильники с узкой прорезью зрачка. Остальные — угробы, выводившие потомство на прогулку, лукотрусы, цеплявшиеся за свои стебли, огромные взрывопотамы, лениво жующие траву, — не обращали на происходящее никакого внимания. 

Здесь жили бок о бок, не враждуя между собой, звери, о каких не вычитаешь даже на страницах сборников сказок. Здесь соседствовали природные условия находящихся в тысячах миль друг от друга стран: хвойные леса и тропические джунгли, привычные взгляду холмы и крутые нагорья, мертвые поля, скованные льдом, и пустыня, полная жаркого песка. За всю жизнь Криденс не встречал и сотой доли чудес, которым совершенно не удивлялся Ньют. 

В первый вечер, с трудом открыв глаза и все еще чувствуя привкус успокаивающего зелья, Криденс увидел немногое: деревянный потолок небольшой хижины, идущие до самого верха полки с книгами, открытые настежь ларцы и нагромождение коробок и сундуков, закрытых на тяжелые замки. 

Дверь хижины распахнулась от сквозняка, через щель просочился тусклый предсумеречный свет. В проходе качалась лоза. 

Услышав далекое мычание, Криденс решил, что все это ему чудится, растерянно потряс тяжелой головой. Сел, спустив ноги вниз, одной рукой уперся в лежанку. Голые ступни неожиданно коснулись настоящей земли, а не досок — почва была теплая, едва подернутая свежей травой. 

Присутствие незнакомого человека он заметил слишком поздно — уставился в спину, обтянутую испачканной в земле рубашкой. Стараясь не выдать себя резким движением, вжался в стену. 

Незнакомец оглянулся — должно быть, почувствовал. Заложил палочку, которую до того держал в зубах, за ухо, еще сильнее растрепав при этом рыжие волосы. Окинул Криденса внимательным взглядом, кивнул самому себе. Потом отложил в сторону, предварительно закупорив пробкой, флакон, в который до этого переливал что-то светящееся, наскоро отер руку о штаны и протянул чуть зеленоватую от травяного сока ладонь: 

— Ньют Скамандер. Ты проснулся как раз вовремя. 

Говорил он негромко, в произношении слышался акцент: 

— Скоро нужно будет кормить ужином лунных тельцов, и я бы не отказался от помощи. Если тебе захочется, разумеется. 

Дождавшись неуверенного рукопожатия — пальцы затекли, казались ватными и непослушными, — Ньют присел на лежанку с другого края, не сокращая при этом дистанцию. Серые глаза, до этого рассеянные, вмиг стали серьезными. Во второй раз он заговорил чуть мягче: 

— Мистер Грейвз просил увезти тебя подальше от Нью-Йорка. Тебя искал один человек, очень сильный маг. 

— Где мы сейчас? 

— На пароходе, который следует в Великобританию. 

Криденс никогда не путешествовал не только на пароходе, но даже пешком. Единственная поездка, которую он помнил, закончилась, когда Мэри Лу забрала его из нью-йоркского приюта в Вифанию, однако он отчего-то сомневался, что внутренности парохода должны быть похожи на дом с земляным полом в лесу. 

Он еще раз осмотрелся. Ньют торопливо добавил: 

— О, ты об этом? Прости, я ничего не объяснил. Ты в моем чемодане, на который наложены особые чары, чемодан — в каюте, каюта — на том самом пароходе, который прибудет в лондонский порт не позже полудня девятнадцатого января. 

Он устало смахнул челку со лба. 

— Это звучит как полная ерунда, но ты все поймешь. Из Лондона мы доберемся до Ливерпуля, из Ливерпуля на пароме — до Дублина. А там тебя встретит сестра мистера Грейвза и на автомобиле доставит в Лоуголл. Но боюсь, ты мало что увидишь по пути — мистер Грейвз ясно дал понять, что не хочет, чтобы ты попался на глаза соглядатаям Гриндевальда. Лучше будет, если ты не станешь выходить из чемодана, пока я не разрешу. 

Ньют стремительно вскочил на ноги, в нетерпении посмотрел на лежавшие на боку среди незнакомых инструментов часы. Вытащил из-за уха палочку и засучил рукава:

 — И все-таки пришло время вечерней кормежки. Я порублю мясо, пока ты подкрепляешься. 

На колени Криденсу опустилась тарелка с сэндвичем, на лежанке закачался, не расплескав ни капли воды, небольшой графин. 

— Если будет настроение, познакомишься с моими животными. Мы здесь все в одной лодке. 

Ньют обернулся через плечо, с усилием перетаскивая через порог хижины накрытое крышкой огромное жестяное ведро: 

— А потом я расскажу, что знаю о том, что случилось в госпитале. Или просто отдам тебе письмо мистера Грейвза. В конце концов, меня-то там не было. Уверен, он справится с задачей гораздо лучше. 

Улыбка делала его другим человеком — Криденс, до того смотревший настороженно, впервые расслабился. 

* * *

  _среда, 15 декабря 1926 года, г. Нью-Йорк_

 

На плакатах с объявленным за его голову вознаграждением Гриндевальд выглядел иначе: смотрел исподлобья, скалил зубы, отбрасывал назад волосы, такие белые, что по цвету они сливались с бумагой, на которой были распечатаны портреты. 

В комнате для допросов он был другим — расслабленным, снисходительно улыбающимся. Он неспешно осматривался по сторонам, будто был не под арестом, а на экскурсии, и не выказывал ни раздражения, ни тревоги. 

Маккинли потерял всякое терпение еще в первый день. Пришлось оттаскивать его, а он продолжал брыкаться и пытался сбросить с себя навалившихся авроров. Гриндевальд лишь разглядывал свои ногти, словно не мог решить, не пора ли их отполировать. 

Пиквери внутрь допросной не заходила — говорила, что нет необходимости, если диалог будет вести Грейвз. Тина тоже оставалась снаружи, за непроницаемым стеклом. 

Диалога не получалось. Они сидели за узким неудобным столом молча — Гриндевальд так и не раскрыл рта. 

Прошла целая вечность с того момента, как «Форт Элизабет» с Криденсом и Ньютом Скамандером на борту на полном ходу вышел в воды Атлантики. Пиквери уладила конфликт с судом и Конфедерацией, отпустила на час домой — переодеться, перехватить тост с маслом, перевести дух. 

На сон времени не было. В ушах звенело, а приглушенный свет единственной лампы заставлял зевать и время от времени незаметно щипать себя за запястье. 

Персивалю все казалось, он что-то упускает. 

Оставалось лишь надеяться, что он выглядит не менее уверенным в себе, чем преступник, которого вокруг пояса, лодыжек и запястий обнимали магические оковы. Руки Гриндевальда теперь были полностью закрыты особыми перчатками, похожими на латные, рыцарские, — чтобы лишить его возможность творить беспалочковую магию. 

На третий день Гриндевальд со скучающим видом заговорил. 

— Что вы сделали с колдомедиком, чье лицо решили примерить на вечер суда? 

— Не только на тот вечер. 

— Хорошо, не только, — Персиваль кивнул, признавая ошибку: нет смысла делать вид, что им все известно. Гриндевальд сразу же догадается, что это не так. — Так что с Генри? 

— Мило, что вы о нем вспомнили — на третьи сутки с тех пор, как меня сюда привели. 

Гриндевальд улыбался. От этой улыбки появлялось ощущение, что Персиваль заперт со зверем в тесной клетке, от которой выбросили ключ. 

— Я сдался, надеясь на ваше дружелюбие, мистер Грейвз, а вы в ответ не выказали гостеприимства. Ай-яй-яй. 

Больше от него ничего не удалось добиться. 

На пятые сутки Пиквери начала терять терпение — из камеры забрали матрас и неказистый низкий столик, а яркий свет гасили лишь на три-четыре часа. 

— Ладно, так и быть: сделаю это из милосердия. Мистер Генри жив. За его невредимость, однако, поручиться не могу. — Гриндевальд поморщился, разминая затекшие мышцы шеи, цокнул языком: — Видите ли, я был занят первоочередными вещами. Состояние мистера Генри не тревожило меня до тех пор, пока у него оставалось достаточно волос для оборотного зелья. К тому же, он оказался неприятным человеком, этот ваш колдомедик. 

Он сообщил доверительным, театральным шепотом: 

— Исключительно в качестве жеста доброй воли выдам вам страшный секрет. Мистер Генри приторговывал ингредиентами для дорогих зелий в обход казны. Попросту говоря, он вор. 

— И вы не почувствовали к нему сочувствия? 

— С какой стати? — Гриндевальд фыркнул, но ни веселья, ни искреннего интереса к происходящему в усмешке не было. 

— Из воровской солидарности, например. Только вы собирались похитить не какие-то склянки, а человеческий сосуд с темной силой, верно? 

Такие уколы вряд ли пробьют шкуру Гриндевальда. Но хоть на мгновение, на секунду они могли вывести его из себя — крошечный шанс, что, пусть не напрямую, он выскажет мысль с двойным дном. 

— Если вам угодно, можете считать меня вором. По сравнению со мной мистер Генри — что самый оборванный, самый паршивый карманник с Белмонт-авеню рядом с человеком, уважающим свое ремесло. Думаю, вы сейчас пытаетесь меня задеть, мистер Грейвз. Не слишком тонкая работа, но я впечатлен прилежной техникой. Вы даже не попытались меня купить — значит, хоть чему-то выучились и уже представляете, что я за маг. 

— Боюсь, недостаточно представляю. Давайте познакомимся заново. Так что вы за маг? Почему нанесли визит нам так поздно, когда мы ждали вас с прошлого мая? 

Гриндевальд наклонился вперед, насколько позволяли оковы: 

— Если бы я знал, как меня здесь встретят, — сразу явился бы прямиком в вашу приемную. Поймите меня — я просто не мог удержаться. Этот суд — такое захватывающее зрелище, особенно если смотреть его из-за кулис. Будьте уверены, я смотрел очень пристально, мистер Грейвз. 

Он наконец встретил взгляд Персиваля — уставился прямо, почти не мигая. Карий глаз в полумраке казался почти черным, а в глубине серого мерцал отраженный свет лампы. 

— Я скажу, где мистер Генри — несчастный, замерзший мистер Генри, которому я в спешке не успел оставить ни еды, ни одеял, — если вы скажете, куда спрятали этого очаровательного молодого человека. Криденс Бэрбоун, верно? Весьма интересная история. О нем так много писали в газетах, что я решил заглянуть на огонек. Мы бы непременно подружились. 

— Вам нужен не он, а обскур, которого давно нет. Он вышел из тела хозяина. Сила, которую вы жаждете использовать в корыстных целях, не живет вне человеческого тела дольше пары часов. 

— Возможно, вы правы, если только не обманываете самого себя, — Гриндевальд на мгновение умолк, словно раздумывал над услышанным. — А может быть, мне пригодится и мальчик. Только представьте, каким должен быть потенциал, чтобы дожить с ураганом, раздирающим душу на клочки, до двадцати лет! Ответьте мне на один вопрос, мистер Грейвз. 

— Не могу этого обещать. 

— Разве не вы сами довели его до этого? Разве это не следствие того, как вы, американские маги, словно бесхребетные твари, расползлись по темным норам, дали загнать себя в угол, чтобы не показывать оттуда нос? Проще смириться, проще терпеть магглов — этих бесполезных, безмозглых, ни на что не годных слабаков. Напрасно вы сжимаете кулаки. Лично вы виноваты не меньше, хоть и не больше, чем остальные. И только теперь, когда уже слишком поздно, вы вдруг, как настоящий рыцарь, готовы спасать и выхаживать в лечебнице несчастного сироту. 

За стеклом кто-то приглушенно выругался. Захотелось немедленно выйти отсюда, оказаться на свежем воздухе, подставить голову дождю — что угодно, лишь бы хоть ненадолго отвернуться от этого самодовольного человека, все время смотревшего не на людей, а сквозь них. 

А Гриндевальд продолжал участливым тоном, будто ему действительно было не все равно: 

— Забавнее всего то, что вы наверняка уже размышляли о том, что решит ваш суд, это сборище высокопоставленных старых дураков. Судейские ливреи не слишком отличаются от лакейских, если вдруг вам интересно мое мнение на сей счет. Любые перемены им — поперек горла. И защищаться они станут не от обскура, нет. Именно от мальчика, в котором тот родился из-за их же ошибок. Как думаете, может, они поддержат методы воспитания этой чудесной дамы из Бэрбоунов и отправят его на костер? 

Персиваль поднялся, заставил себя медленно дошагать до двери. В спину ему неслось издевательское: 

— Куда же вы, мистер Грейвз? Мы только начали находить общий язык! 

Он смог выдохнуть, только когда отвернулся от стекла, сквозь которое Гриндевальд, казалось, смотрел прямо на него. 

* * *

  _воскресенье, 19 декабря 1926 года, окрестности Дублина_

 

— Мистер Бэрбоун? Рада знакомству. 

Криденс пожал ее ладонь, почувствовав, как щеки заливает краской, смущенно поправил: 

— Просто Криденс, мэм. 

Маргарет Грейвз не была похожа на брата: прямой нос с узкими крыльями, на переносице — веснушки. Карие, более светлые, чем у мистера Грейвза, глаза. Темно-каштановые волосы уложены в аккуратную прическу под синей шляпкой. 

Похожим был только взгляд. Мистер Грейвз, когда ненадолго забывал о работе и увлекался какой-нибудь историей, смотрел так же — Криденсу тогда казалось, что он попал в луч мягкого света. 

Она улыбнулась: 

— Обещаю звать тебя Криденсом, если не станешь обращаться ко мне как к «мэм». А то я чувствую себя старой тетушкой. У нас не такая уж большая разница в возрасте. 

Мисс Грейвз — Маргарет, проговорил про себя Криденс, удивляясь тому, насколько быстро прошло волнение, — выглядела не старше двадцати пяти-двадцати семи. 

Она попросила у Ньюта прощения за причиненные неудобства. Тот помахал на прощание. Криденс вдруг понял: он успел отдохнуть в безумной восьмидневной поездке внутри чемодана даже лучше, чем за несколько недель в госпитале. А еще почувствовал укол сожаления от того, что эти восемь дней в необыкновенном, невероятном зоопарке закончилось. Животные к нему быстро привыкли и разрешали к себе прикасаться, а Ньют ни о чем не допытывался, не смотрел с жалостью и опасением, как на хрустальную вазу, которая вот-вот разлетится на острые осколки прямо в руках. Он ничем не показывал, что знает о Криденсе больше, чем о приятном попутчике, которого со временем начинаешь считать другом. 

Оставив Ньюта с чемоданом на безлюдной дороге в нескольких милях от Дублина, они с Маргарет на небольшой автомобиле, предварительно укутанном в защитные чары от слишком любопытных чужих глаз, отправились дальше, вглубь Ирландии. 

Криденс, соскучившийся по настоящей природе и не видевший в последние дни ничего, кроме чудес внутри чемодана, почти не обращал внимания на сам автомобиль, зато по сторонам смотрел во все глаза. 

Землю припорошил снег. Он никогда не видел столько открытого, не застроенного зданиями, как в Нью-Йорке, и не поросшего лесом, как в окрестностях Вифании, пространства. 

Маргарет заметила, что он отвлекся, кивнула: 

— На пустошах красиво даже в декабре. Жаль, сейчас зима — вереск уже отцвел. Там, где мы остановимся, недалеко от нашего дома, будет озеро. Умеешь кататься на коньках? 

Криденс помотал головой, и она коротко коснулась его плеча рукой в перчатке: 

— Тем веселее будет учиться. Если сможешь задержаться до того, как встанет надежный лед, конечно. 

Ее слова невольно напомнили о том, о чем Криденс и так не мог забыть: сейчас ему доверяют достаточно, чтобы не заковывать в цепи, но как только в Нью-Йорке все успокоится, он вернется обратно — в наручники, в палату госпиталя со множеством щитов. В зал суда, к любопытствующей толпе чужаков. 

— Почему мы едем на автомобиле? До этого меня — не знаю, как сказать это правильно, — перемещали с помощью магии. В первый раз было страшно, будто кто-то толкает тебя в грудь и подбрасывает в воздух. Но я не боюсь. Ради меня не нужно терпеть неудобства… 

Он выдохся, наткнувшись на ее серьезный взгляд. Маргарет больше не улыбалась: 

— Знаю. Я забрала тебя маггловским — немагическим — способом не поэтому. Нам лучше не привлекать к себе внимание магов. Брат настаивал на путаном маршруте. Давай притворимся, что мы скучные провинциалы, возвращающиеся из небольшого отпуска домой. Вот так. 

Она лукаво подмигнула, щелкнула пальцами. Под изумленным взглядом Криденса ее шляпа из фетровой превратилась в соломенную, с вышитым по широкому полю ярко-красной лентой цветком, а по второму щелчку вернулась к своему первоначальному виду. Криденс впервые за многие дни почувствовал, как губы сами растягиваются в улыбке. 

— Другое дело, хоть это и всего лишь эффектный фокус. 

Маргарет довольно заправила за ухо упавшую при трансформации шляпы прядь и снова уставилась на дорогу перед собой. Они не заговаривали до самого Лоуголла, но молчание не тяготило ни Криденса, ни ее. 

* * *

_вторник, 21 декабря 1926 года, г. Нью-Йорк_

 

Пиквери сидела, упираясь затылком в удобную высокую спинку кресла. Рабочие отношения между ними начали налаживаться — не в последнюю очередь благодаря тому, что она наконец перестала закрывать глаза на то, о чем говорил Персиваль. 

Зацепок по делу Гриндевальда сперва не было вовсе. Потом они вдруг начали сыпаться, как из рога изобилия, одна за другой. От этого из головы никак не шли мысли о невероятной цепочке удачных совпадений. 

На цокольном этаже заброшенного промышленного здания, где от многократного нарушения условий эксплуатации проседал пол, нашелся колдомедик Генри — измученный жаждой, не в себе от того, с какой небрежностью Гриндевальд влезал к нему в голову, чтобы вытащить нужную информацию, но живой. 

Потом пришло пахнущее после непростого перелета совиными перьями и морем письмо от английского министра магии Фоули с заверениями в готовности оказать любую посильную поддержку. 

Потом Тине написал Ньют — в коротком зашифрованном послании была новость, которой Персиваль так ждал, что не стал откладывать ее напоследок: 

— Он добрался. 

Пиквери тут же села прямее. Пояснений не потребовалось. 

— В дороге не возникло проблем? 

— Никаких. 

— Хорошо. 

— Что насчет самого Гриндевальда? 

Пиквери вздохнула, призвала к себе новую кипу бумаг. 

— Боюсь, в новом году нас ждет не один, а два громких процесса — на моей памяти такого еще не было, все невероятные совпадения решили выполнить двадцатилетнюю норму за несколько недель. 

— А допросы? 

— Ничего полезного Гриндевальд все равно не говорит, только мутит воду в котле, в котором и без того уже не увидать дна. 

— Вряд ли он пришел к нам с добрыми намерениями и пустыми руками. 

— Даже не сомневаюсь, что у него остался туз в рукаве, и это — часть плана. Однако он дождется своей участи в той же камере, под стражей. Думаю, стоит пока все оставить в тайне и уделить особое внимание тому, что произойдет дальше. А еще внимательнее наблюдать за тем, чего не произойдет. 

С этим Персиваль готов был согласиться — после первой волны паники, связанной с исчезновением «мальчика-обскура» и тем, что Гриндевальд наконец схвачен, наступило затишье, а любому затишью чутье приказывало не доверять. Пострадали авроры и колдомедики, целое крыло госпиталя пришлось восстанавливать с нуля. Пусть Гриндевальд позволил закрыть себя в камере, а в МАКУСА многие подняли в вечер его задержания бокал шампанского. Те, кто был там лично, знали: Гриндевальд успел бы убить многих и скрыться, но отчего-то не стал. 

— Приказ понятен. Что-то еще? 

— Последнее на сегодня, Персиваль, и вы свободны до утра: кажется, у вашей семьи остались какие-то связи с руководством и преподавательским составом английской магической школы Хогвартс? 

Он никому не говорил, даже не намекал, куда и с кем отправился Криденс. В вопросе Пиквери не было ничего необычного, но в затылок дохнуло холодом. Однако он не нашел ни единой причины не отвечать. 

— Верно. Там учились многие поколения семьи по материнской линии. И моя младшая сестра. Вас интересует директор школы? Могу связаться с ним от вашего имени. 

— Нет, это необязательно. А впрочем… Пока ничего конкретного, но выясните кое-что для дела. Меня интересует преподаватель трансфигурации, Альбус Дамблдор.  Постарайтесь найти его адрес. Он опытный маг и достоин гораздо более высокого положения, чем кресло обычного преподавателя. Нам может потребоваться его консультация. 

* * *

  _среда, 22 декабря 1926 года, окрестности Лоуголла_

 

Маргарет все время находилась неподалеку. Если он отправлялся подышать воздухом в сад, она садилась на скамейку — вышивать послушно порхавшей над шелком иглой. Если он уходил от дома дальше, чем на пару десятков футов, она подходила и подхватывала его под руку. Листала книгу у камина, когда ему не спалось. 

Криденса это не тяготило: ее присутствие было отдушиной в чужом незнакомом доме, в чужой незнакомой стране. Она ни на чем не настаивала и ничем не напоминала авроров, приставленных к нему в Нью-Йорке. 

Маргарет жила в одиночестве. Криденс не понимал, как ей удается содержать дом в таком порядке — с черепичной крыши счищен снег, дорожки подметены, растения во дворе укрыты теплой пеленой, защищавшей их от мороза, в очаг вовремя подбрасывается новая порция торфа. Еда всегда свежая и по-домашнему вкусная, хоть и подается в разное время, без строгого распорядка: каша, печеный картофель, а кроме них — множество незнакомых блюд. 

Когда он спросил, как Маргарет удается помнить столько полезных заклинаний и рецептов, та позвала: 

— Нетти, покажись. 

Там, где только что было лишь пустое пространство, появилось странное человекоподобное существо — с крупными гротескными чертами, непропорционально длинными руками и ногами, большой головой. Существо не доставало Криденсу даже до пояса и было облачено в чистое полотняное полотенце, прихваченное на поясе тонкой пеньковой веревкой. 

В голубых глазах при виде Маргарет зажглось полудетское обожание, осветило это сморщенное лицо:

 — Мисс Пегги, чем Нетти может быть вам полезна? 

— Познакомься с нашим гостем. Это Криденс. Криденс, это Нетти, старшая из наших семейных эльфов. Иногда я готовлю сама, но большая доля забот, связанных с хозяйством, ложится на ее плечи. А где остальные? 

— Они стесняются, но если хотите, я их приведу. 

— Не стоит. Принеси нам, пожалуйста, по чашке чая, а Криденсу — тост с медом. Он и так почти не ест. 

Нетти исчезла и появилась во второй раз уже с подносом и дымящимися чашками. Было неудобно набрасываться на сладкий ароматный хлеб, но Маргарет ни капли не возражала. Когда от тоста остались только крошки, Нетти спросила: 

— Желаете что-то еще ? 

Маргарет подула на чай, подмигнула: 

— Такие оладьи, как у Нетти, не умею стряпать даже я. Не отказывайся, а то пожалеешь. Не думаю, что их продают даже в лучшей кондитерской Нью-Йорка. 

Когда Криденс предложил Нетти присесть, она в ужасе подняла огромные глаза: 

— Нетти ни за что не согласится на подобную дерзость. Нетти воспитали правильным домашним эльфом, который умеет себя вести. 

Она снова исчезла. Маргарет со вздохом объяснила:

 — Я долгое время пыталась их переучить. Самые молодые стали смелее, но у Нетти старая закалка. Если бы не она, я бы точно утонула под счетами и домашними делами. Даже Персиваль управляется с этим лучше меня. 

Криденс вдруг представил мистера Грейвза, в свободное от службы время пекущего при помощи могущественной магии обыкновенные оладьи, и чуть не рассмеялся. Чтобы скрыть это, взял в руки чашку и стал пить мелкими глотками. Потом, когда почувствовал, что вспышка неуместного веселья прошла, решился заговорить снова: 

— Можно одну просьбу? 

— Что угодно, — Маргарет серьезно кивнула. 

— Мне хотелось бы, чтобы Нетти не пряталась. 

— Уговорить ее будет непросто. Это традиция — не показываться хозяевам и гостям на глаза. 

Криденсу выделили отдельную спальню — небольшую, но уютную. В нее можно было подняться по лестнице. Тепло единственного в доме очага доходило даже сюда, и здесь, в отличие от гостиной, никогда не было душно. 

Своих вещей у Криденса почти не было, но каждое утро на стуле рядом с кроватью появлялась смена свежего белья и небольшой таз чистой воды. На крошечной тумбочке стопкой лежали книги — в основном сказки, совершенно незнакомые. В них отважные маги сражались с водяными, драконами и фейри и никто не удивлялся ни волшебству, ни существованию странных тварей. 

Маргарет поднималась всегда со стуком, дождавшись, пока Криденс откликнется. 

Она улыбнулась, когда увидела, что большая часть книг, которые они выбрали в первый раз, уже отложена в дальнюю стопку, к прочитанным. Протянула новую, сборник легенд об Артуре Пендрагоне и рыцарях Круглого стола — Криденс слышал эти истории еще в приюте. 

— Любимая книга моего брата. Его назвали в честь одного из рыцарей, всю жизнь искавшего волшебную чашу. Наши родители были мечтателями. 

Она отвернулась к небольшому окошку, пропускавшему розовый утренний свет. В голосе зазвучала грусть: 

— Когда я родилась, он был уже взрослым — Мерлин, иногда мне кажется, он был слишком взрослым с самых пеленок. Я этого не помню, но мама рассказывала, что он вырезал себе меч и обещал защитить королевство от страшного дракона, хотя в истории его рыцаря никакого дракона не было. Можешь такое представить? 

Криденс помотал головой: Персиваль, мистер Грейвз, всегда казался слишком сдержанным и отстраненным для сказок. 

— Лучше бы он возился с настоящими драконами, чем так подставлялся.

Маргарет замолчала. Не желая отрывать ее от мыслей, Криденс тихо прошел к противоположной стене спальни. На уровне глаз висели плетеные из соломы корзинки и пейзаж: расцветающий низко стелющимся вереском луг. Должно быть, так выглядели здешние места в начале лета и до самого августа. Криденсу хотелось оказаться под лучами закатного солнца, когда еще стрекочут цикады, — опуститься в этот лиловый туман, глубоко вдыхать до тех пор, пока не получится забыть о черном дыме. 

— Это комната вашего брата?

 Маргарет обернулась: 

— Нет, мы оба родились в Америке. Но мама была отсюда, — она сглотнула: — Мама родилась в большой небогатой семье под этой крышей и под ней же умерла. В Нью-Йорк ее забрал отец — не смог отказаться от работы и смириться с жизнью обычного фермера, хоть и пытался. На родине у нее оставались братья и сестры. 

— Где они теперь? 

Криденс прикусил язык, ругая себя за неосторожность, но Маргарет его остановила: 

— Я знаю про тебя благодаря тому, что написал Персиваль, а вот ты про меня ничего не знаешь. Не будет ничего дурного, если я расскажу. 

Она подняла рассеянный взгляд: 

— Наш отец был влюбленным в свое дело человеком. Мой брат пошел в него. В последние годы отец не замечал ничего, кроме работы. Когда он умер, мама впала в меланхолию и решила вернуться на Родину. Мне еще не исполнилось одиннадцати; разумеется, я поехала с ней. А брат остался — он уже получил свой первый пост. На прощание, представь себе, вручил мне заговоренный серебряный амулет, чтобы я всегда могла дать ему знать, если что-то пошло не так. 

Она печально улыбнулась. 

— Я скучала, но вскоре привыкла жить и учиться здесь. Сестры мамы почти все уехали с мужьями — в Уэльс, в Англию да и просто в соседние города. Двое младших братьев умерли от драконьей хвори. Средний перебрался на другой край земли. Самый старший и отец были казнены после Пасхального восстания. Здесь остались только мы с мамой, дом с участком перешел ей. Персиваль звал меня обратно, когда ее унесла болезнь, но я уже прикипела к этому месту сердцем. 

Криденс отвернулся, сделав вид, что не заметил, как она тыльной стороной руки провела по мокрой щеке. 

— Прости, я заговорилась. Это очень старая история. 

Она уже казалась прежней: 

— Только обещай, что не станешь признаваться Персивалю в том, что я рассказала тебе про рыцаря, дракона и деревянный меч. 

* * *

  _четверг, 23 декабря 1926 года, г. Нью-Йорк_

 

Важную служебную корреспонденцию носила сова, одолженная у Тины, а мелкие послания он доверил сонному филину с общей совятни МАКУСА: Уне и так приходилось летать больше обычного. Забираясь на спинку кресла в его квартире, она утомленно прикрывала глаза, но не забывала смерить Персиваля уничтожающим взглядом. 

— Сама виновата, старушка. Я бы давно подыскал тебе сильную и выносливую замену. Ты могла спокойно греть косточки в нашей совятне. 

Уна гордо отворачивалась, и он со вздохом шел за припасенными для особого случая кусочками дорогого красного мяса, чтобы ее подкупить. 

За последние пять дней он почти не спускался в камеру к Гриндевальду. Тот не доставлял никаких неудобств, и это начинало волновать. 

Пиквери, большую часть времени пропадавшая на встречах глав магических сообществ, держалась удивительно уверенно не только перед прессой, но и наедине. Тину завалили бумажной работой — Абернати не давал ей проходу. В ответ на предложение помощи она помотала головой и ответила, что ей жизненно необходимо занять себя чем-то монотонным — чтобы для мыслей об ином не оставалось ни места, ни сил. 

Маргарет ограничивалась короткими посланиями, по которым сторонний человек не понял бы, о чем идет речь. При помощи придуманного давно, еще в детстве, секретного шифра писала, что Криденс устроился в бывшей спальне дяди Имона и больше ее не сторонится, а тени под его глазами понемногу теряют цвет. Что иногда Криденс случайно роняет что-то, каждый раз втягивая голову в плечи, словно ждет, когда его ударят, и в такие дни засветло уходит наверх. Наконец совсем удивительное: что Криденс, кажется, пришелся по душе ворчливой чопорной Нетти — та называет его за глаза молодым хозяином и никогда не забывает подливать ему чай, даже если он об этом не просил.

Персиваль отвечал ей пустыми заготовленными фразами: «у меня все хорошо», «скучаю», «приеду, когда смогу». И разрывался на части, потому что, хоть и правда скучал, знал — его приезд будет значить только одно: через день, через два, через неделю Криденс снова будет стоять в зале суда. Под распинающими взглядами судей, газетчиков, чиновников ему предстоит вовлечь себя в кошмар, от которого он всеми силами пытался отгородиться.  

Зерно сомнения, брошенное Гриндевальдом в допросной, проросло. Персиваль не мог перестать думать: теперь, когда судьи знают, что Криденс нужен Гриндевальду даже без обскура, они захотят сделать все, чтобы этого не произошло. 

Финли не защитит Криденса. Его отправят в омут забвения, чтобы окончательно избавиться от этой головной боли. 

* * *

  _пятница, 24 декабря 1926 года, окрестности Лоуголла_

 

В сочельник Маргарет принесла коробку, в которой ровными рядами лежали красные свечи, достала из-под низа серебряные подсвечники. 

Мягкий, пахнущий чем-то пряным воск быстро размягчился в небольших чашах на окне. Криденс поймал крупную каплю, растер по коже — потянуло душистой корицей и поздними осенними яблоками. 

— Свечи для путника и для потерянной души. Так они всегда найдут дорогу туда, где их укроют от непогоды. В Америке мы тоже праздновали Рождество, но только здесь, в старом каменном доме, когда уже некому было собираться за большим столом, мама начала относиться к нему серьезно. Она доставала с чердака ящик с фигурками Марии и Иосифа, младенца в люльке, волхвов и ангелов. Пекла вместе с Нетти маковый кекс, запекала гуся с клюквенным соусом. 

Маргарет расставила последние свечи. В отражении оконных стекол теперь плясали небольшие язычки пламени, выхватывая из полумрака ее лицо. 

— Иногда Перси удавалось выбраться к нам на пару дней, и тогда мы устраивали зимний пикник с эгг-ногом на самом берегу Лох-Ней. Он заставлял снег кружиться вокруг меня в танце, а мама только молчала, глядя на нас. Но я точно знала, что она счастлива. 

Криденс отошел к другим коробкам, начал перебирать украшения. 

— Прости, я снова болтаю без умолку. Не привыкла к тому, что кроме меня в доме есть кто-то еще. Персиваль просил присмотреть за тобой, а не мучить сказками о том, что уже не вернешь. Не стесняйся напоминать об этом. 

— Мне интересно слушать. 

Он вытащил рождественский венок, кончиками пальцев провел по зубчатому краю листьев остролиста, заплетенных вместе с омелой, яркими лентами, засушенными ягодами и нанизанными на гибкие прутья бусинами. 

— У нас не принято отмечать так пышно. Пастор устраивал ночные службы, обязательные даже для совсем маленьких детей, но после них никто не праздновал. Не накрывали на стол, не дарили подарки — это было бы расточительством и чревоугодием. Расточительство и чревоугодие — грех. 

Плечи Маргарет напряглись под теплой накидкой. Уголки губ опустились. 

— Ты не обязан рассказывать. 

Криденсу не хотелось, чтобы она решила, что правдой он хочет купить ее расположение. Он видел, какими взглядами провожали его во время прогулок во дворе госпиталя дежурившие авроры и колдомедики: удивление, непонимание, немного брезгливой жалости — к тому, кто был и беспомощен, и опасен. 

Молчание затягивалось. Маргарет почти закончила с венками — один по воздуху выплыл в прихожую и повис над дверью, другой взлетел над камином в гостиной и застыл там. Третий она вручила Криденсу: 

— Ты выше, закрепи его над входом с уличной стороны. Я наложила водоотталкивающие чары, он будет в безопасности, даже если нам повезет и ночью все же выпадет хоть немного снега, чтобы разбавить эту безрадостную хмарь. 

Криденс с благодарностью и облегчением принял это задание — как возможность занять руки и ничего больше не объяснять. 

— Криденс? Я едва не забыла. 

Она вынула из большого кармана передника свернутое пополам письмо, опустила на стол поверх веток можжевельника и омелы. 

— Думаю, это тебе. Уна принесла пару часов назад. Когда справишься с украшениями, можно будет покормить ее, но осторожно — наша Уна не слишком благожелательно относится к незнакомым людям. А потом попросим у Нетти чаю с конфетами, даже если она станет ворчать, что уже слишком поздно и пора спать. 

Криденс развесил по стенам все, что оставалось в коробках, посидел с Маргарет перед камином в уютной тишине, разморенно устроившись в удобном кресле. Потом отправился к себе, долго не решаясь взять письмо в руки. 

Наконец вскрыл конверт, перечитал вложение несколько раз — на небольшой открытке с движущимися фигурками детей на катке были поздравления от Тины и Куини. И приписка: «В Нью-Йорке все вернулись к привычной жизни. Мистер Грейвз вряд ли успеет приехать до Нового года, но его стоит ждать к концу первой недели января». 

Ранним утром и правда выпал снег: лег тонким ровным слоем на холмы, укрыл схваченную морозом землю. Но Криденс этого не видел — он крепко спал до десяти.

 * * *

_понедельник, 3 января 1927 года, г. Нью-Йорк_

 

Пиквери сложила руки на груди. После поимки Гриндевальда не было серьезных причин для постоянной тревоги, но она осунулась, щеки под легким слоем румян казались бледнее. 

— Мне и так было непросто уговорить судей, чтобы они разрешили отпустить подозреваемого на поруки, ни о чем не спрашивая. Видите ли, они сочли, что мы им не доверяем. Впрочем, не могу их в этом винить. Слушание назначено на двадцать четвертое января. Я дам вам столько времени, сколько удастся выпросить, но знайте: вы с Криденсом должны вернуться в Нью-Йорк до этого срока. Иначе ему ничто не поможет. 

— Не уверен, что мне стоит забирать его самостоятельно. Это привлечет ненужное внимание: глава аврората исчезает из поля зрения, пока в камере МАКУСА остается самый сильный темный волшебник за последние столетия. Если говорить всем правду, это будет выглядеть неуместным фаворитизмом. Если не объяснять, моя отлучка вызовет еще больше вопросов. А я не хотел бы, чтобы местонахождение Криденса раскрылось так невовремя, за какой-то месяц до суда.

 — Но ведь так и есть, Персиваль. Вы выделяете Криденса из сотен других подсудимых. Не буду притворяться, что хоть на каплю понимаю, почему вы приняли это дело так близко к сердцу, но зачем отрицать очевидное?

 Она вздохнула. 

— Если вы и правда хотите, чтобы у мальчика появился хороший защитник, лучшей кандидатуры, чем Дамблдор, не найти. Он опытен, работает с детьми и уже отстаивал в прошлом интересы своих учеников перед лицом скептически настроенных чиновников. От вас требуется лишь расположить его к себе, но для этого необходима личная встреча. Как только Дамблдор поверит, что вы желаете добра, дело сделано. Останется забрать Криденса оттуда, где вы его прячете. Чтобы не тратить лишнюю неделю на обратную дорогу, министерство транспорта дало разрешение на портал. Сотворите его сами, как только будете готовы.

 Когда он уже поднялся с места, Пиквери добавила почти мягко, тоном, в котором сквозило непривычное участие: 

— Того, что случилось, не изменишь. Вы смогли установить с Криденсом связь. Он вам доверяет и в том подавленном состоянии, в котором находится после Вифании, не станет — или не сможет — лгать. Если есть хоть крошечная вероятность того, что обскур вернется, если он чувствует в себе хоть каплю магической силы, вы должны узнать об этом первым. Я вам доверяю, должен поверить и он. 

Очередь за билетом до Лондона, чтобы лишний раз не попадаться с магическими трюками не-магам на глаза, за него выстояла Тина. Попрощались быстро. Напоследок она бросила: «Удачи, сэр». 

На причале его никто не провожал. Чемодан был легким — сменное белье, один костюм, строгий темно-синий, на случай, если Альбус Дамблдор согласится встретиться. Надежды, что тот вдруг поддастся на уговоры и выступит защитником Криденса, почти не было. 

На пароходе он в последний момент поменял свое место на свободное, наслав на проверяющего билеты не-мага Конфундус. Отказываясь пользоваться согревающими чарами, он растирал озябшие руки на верхней палубе, на пронизывающем морском ветру. 

Одна его часть, равнодушная ко всему, кроме доводов рассудка, продолжала верить, что Пиквери права. За годы службы он задерживал, сопровождал, свидетельствовал против и судил многих магов. С одним голосом против одиннадцати не всегда удавалось спасти того, кто казался несправедливо обвиненным. Пора было к этому привыкнуть. Кислота в омуте забвения навсегда растворяла не только тело, но и душу — забирала все, что только оставалось от человека, кроме памяти о нем. 

* * *

  _вторник, 4 января 1927 года, окрестности Лоуголла_

 

После Нового года вернулись кошмары. Каждой ночи Криденс ждал со страхом, свернувшимся в животе ледяной змеей. 

Модести мастерила новых кукол из его одежды, а вместо паклевых кос приделывала им настоящие, из темных мягких прядей. Миссис Симмонс молчала — губы запеклись, слиплись намертво. Частити, задыхаясь, царапала горло до крови. С почерневших пальцев слезали ногти, но она этого не замечала. Ма смотрела укоряюще, открывала рот, чтобы прочитать очередную проповедь или попросить розгу, но ее язык ворочался медленно, неохотно. По центру он уже почернел от гниения, а по краям истлел до пахнущих горелым мясом лохмотьев. Вдова сохла на глазах, пока от нее не оставался лишь скелет, обтянутый тонкой, как бумага, желтовато-серой кожей. Пастор в церкви в ночь бдения бился так сильно, что с гроба соскальзывала тяжелая крышка, и Криденс знал: главное — не позволять пастору открывать глаза, иначе он точно пропал. 

Из руин памяти восставала, как мертвец, Вифания. У поворота дороги на Нотак горел столб, а рядом лежали крепкие ремни. 

Криденс дрожал всем телом, забивался в узкую щель, оставленную между явью и сном, но даже когда пытался заставить себя проснуться, каждое мгновение ощущал: его с необоримой силой тянет назад за руки и ноги, за волосы, за нежные, сминающиеся под этой мощью внутренности. Сердце истекало кровью, выворачивались в обратную сторону суставы. Плоть сходила с костей, пузырилась, провисая, и воняла — воняла, как мясо на прилавке в июльскую жару. 

Потом ему на плечи вдруг ложились горячие ладони — от их жара плавилась кожа, прижигая одну боль другой. Во всем теле начинала звенеть с незнакомым упоением кровь. Ладони тянули его в обратную сторону: «Назад, Криденс. Назад». Теперь уже две равные силы рвали его напополам, а он, хоть и знал, что долго не выдержит, не мог сопротивляться ни той, ни другой. 

Стряхнув с себя паутину липкого кошмара, Криденс долго ворочался в постели, смотрел в потолок, но и тогда видел: Вифания поднимается из пепла. Щерятся обломками обугленных балок пропахшие пожаром дома. 

Пару дней Маргарет терпела это, потом не выдержала — тем же вечером, поднявшись в свою спальню, Криденс едва не смахнул с полки по неосторожности крохотный пузырек: «Для крепкого и приятного сна». Чуть позже она постучалась, чтобы пожелать спокойной ночи. Не дожидаясь его ответа, посмотрела твердым безрадостным взглядом, глаза в глаза: 

— Даже если ты считаешь, что не заслужил покоя, лучше выпей это, Криденс. От того, как ты себя мучаешь, не желая смириться со случившимся, никогда не станет легче.

Он не решался спрашивать, слышала ли она его бормотание или то, как скрипела под весом извивающегося тела кровать. 

Зелье было как тягучий густо-малиновый туман, пощипывающий язык кисловатым послевкусием. После него хотелось пить, но Криденс не успел спуститься за стаканом воды самостоятельно или попросить об этом Нетти: его тут же сморило. 

Вместо Вифании изо мглы выступило скованное льдом озеро, расчерченное лезвиями коньков. Утро, пасмурное и холодное, почему-то казалось особенным — не то началом праздничного дня, не то предвестием чего-то хорошего. 

Он стоял поодаль от остальных, но знал, что увидит их, стоит лишь обернуться: Маргарет на толстом шерстяном пледе с дымящейся кружкой, от которой шел пряно-сладкий запах взбитых яичных желтков, незнакомую женщину с темно-рыжими волосами и глубокими морщинками в уголках глаз. Мистера Грейвза, совсем не такого, как сейчас, — на несколько лет моложе, без седины, со щетиной на щеках. В простой удобной одежде, которая не внушала мысли, что тот, кто ее носит, привык лишь отдавать приказы. Медленным расслабленным жестом, непохожим на то, как он держал себя рядом с другими аврорами, мистер Грейвз легко взмахнул палочкой, и из пуховых туч посыпал мелкий снег — словно из сита вытрясали муку. Маргарет засмеялась, вскочила на ноги, чтобы обнять брата, поцеловать в висок, привстав на цыпочки. 

Криденс не подходил к ним, но знал, что мог бы — и его появлению никто не удивится. 

Он был бессловесным наблюдателем, почти вором, подсматривающим за чужим счастьем, но теперь уже не находил в себе сил отвернуться и уйти. 

* * *

  _среда, 12 января 1927 года_

 

В дороге Персивалю чудилось, что в спину ему нацелен чей-то пристальный взгляд. 

В Лондоне он добрался до самой окраины, изредка оглядываясь через плечо, и аппарировал до Ливерпуля уже оттуда, с задворок какого-то ветхого дома. Паром до Дублина опаздывал. Время он коротал, грея руки в карманах недорогого, но теплого пальто, которое купил специально, на случай, если по долгу службы придется путешествовать, не называя настоящего имени. 

С дублинского причала через пропахшие рыбой и потом моряков доки вышел к ближайшему пабу. Там, чтобы немного успокоить нервы, несмотря на ранний час заказал чистый виски — гораздо вкуснее той разведенной дряни, что бутлегеры продавали в нью-йоркские спикизи. Обращать внимание на удивленный взгляд седого не-мага за стойкой он не стал — догадывался, что выглядит как американский турист, разве что непривычно молчаливый. Такие обычно просят разбавить алкоголь содовой и совершенно не умеют пить. 

К полудню чуть потеплело, но в четверти мили от дома матери земля под ногами была смерзшейся, остатки жухлой травы покрывал иней. Ближе аппарировать было нельзя — дом защищали чары. Маргарет в последнем письме ворчала, что так ей приходится тратить вдвое больше времени, чтобы добраться до рынка в Лоуголле, но в конце концов согласилась: безопасность важнее всего. Кроме Криденса и нее самой здесь никто не жил. Соседи забросили свои участки еще в середине прошлого века, после картофельного мора. 

В ранних сумерках Маргарет была как призрак. Горел красным пятном старый тартан маминой накидки на ее плечах. Они не виделись всего лишь полгода, но теперь она казалась слишком сдержанной для своих лет. Ни следа от той проказливой и искренней Пегги, которая плакала, что не сможет пойти в Ильверморни, и крепко сжимала в ладони серебряный амулет. 

Маргарет не стала дожидаться, пока он подойдет, — в домашних туфлях ступила за порог, взяла под руку и только тогда улыбнулась, устало тронув теплыми пальцами висок: 

— Всего лишь тридцать девять, а уже почти седой. 

В доме было тепло, пахло нагретым каменным очагом. 

Криденса легко было не заметить — тот спустился так тихо, что ни разу не скрипнула рассохшаяся лестница. Он стоял прямо, не опуская взгляда и не сутулясь, только руки держал неловко сцепленными в замок за спиной. Волосы чуть отросли, начали виться надо лбом и над шеей — в госпитале его не стали стричь, Криденс отшатнулся от первого же прикосновения холодных ножниц. 

Он сделал шаг вперед, но остановился: словно не мог решить, вести ли ему себя как положено или не пытаться скрыть то, насколько он не привык находиться рядом с людьми, не ожидая от них каждую секунду окрика или удара ремнем. В госпитале он притворялся настолько хорошо, что почти сумел всех обмануть. Сейчас Персиваль видел плотно сжатые губы, напряженную линию спины. 

Криденса не беспокоила Маргарет, хлопотавшая вместе с Нетти над поклажей, но к Персивалю он в тот вечер так и не приблизился. За ужином, думая, что никто не замечает, Криденс смотрел внимательно и вдумчиво. Попрощался спокойно — в голосе больше не слышалось хрипоты, долго не проходившей после пожара. 

Персиваль не пробовал с ним заговорить, ограничиваясь короткими пожеланиями доброго утра и спокойной ночи в ответ. О том, к какому сроку Криденсу положено явиться в суд, он сообщил сразу, чтобы не откладывать болезненную новость в долгий ящик. Криденс сказал, что готов. 

Почти все время он проводил у себя в спальне или в саду. Повинуясь Маргарет, набрасывал поверх свитера только старое пальто Персиваля, забытое здесь очень давно, во время последних зимних каникул перед выпуском сестры из Хогвартс, когда еще жива была мама. 

От одного вида его покрасневших от мороза ладоней становилось холодно. Рукава пальто были ему коротки. Раньше Персиваль принимал это за факт, но в полной мере осознал только сейчас: Криденс действительно был молодым мужчиной, а не несчастным мальчишкой, которым его выставляли в слезовыжимательных статьях. 

Если бы его не предали в уязвимом возрасте, не оставили без семьи, к двадцати годам он мог стать совсем другим: открытым миру и людям, не связанным прошлыми сомнениями и страхом. Но некоторые упущенные возможности не вернешь даже при помощи хроноворотов. 

В пятницу пришел ответ от профессора Дамблдора — выписанная изящным, даже вычурным почерком просьба прислать со следующей совой место и время встречи. По витиеватым фразам трудно было понять, знает ли он в точности, о чем идет речь, и каково его отношение к делу, если знает, — Персиваль не решился писать обо всем напрямую в первом же послании. Но это не было отказом. 

За обедом он обратился к Маргарет: 

— Придется попросить тебя снова помучиться за рулем. 

Маргарет поморщилась: 

— Терпеть не могу эту развалину. Каждый раз мне приходится насылать на магглов, попадающихся по пути, Конфундус: они не верят своим глазам, когда замечают, что автомобиль ведет женщина. 

— Лишь раз, пожалуйста. Думаю, ты застала профессора Дамблдора, когда училась? 

Она удивилась: 

— Дамблдор преподавал трансфигурацию. Но причем тут он? 

— Президент Пиквери питает к нему большое доверие. Я надеюсь убедить его стать официальным защитником Криденса в суде. 

Перед сном Персиваль вышел из дома, опустился рядом с Криденсом на жесткую скамью, едва касаясь его плечом, и тот почти незаметным, едва ли осознанным движением развернулся ему навстречу. 

* * *

  _вторник, 18 января 1927 года_

 

Приближение автомобиля было заметно издалека — мистер Грейвз частично снял защитные чары, чтобы не заставлять Маргарет и гостя идти до дома пешком. 

Вопреки всему Криденс чувствовал только облегчение. Скоро это закончится — затянувшееся пребывание в чужом доме, где к нему отчего-то добры. 

Сегодня вечером, вне зависимости от исхода встречи, его вернут в Нью-Йорк, посадят в очередную безликую комнату дожидаться своей судьбы и повернут в замке ключ. А после суда, возможно, выкинут этот ключ вовсе. Мистер Грейвз не говорил об этом, но Криденс читал по его лицу: там, в Нью-Йорке, для него не оставалось почти никакой надежды, кроме этого чудаковатого профессора. 

Профессор Дамблдор одевался необычнее, чем остальные волшебники: светло-серое пальто до пят, темно-лиловый двубортный костюм, в котором любой другой человек казался бы нелепым. Длинные рыжеватые волосы едва начали седеть, хотя он явно был старше мистера Грейвза. Очки в поблескивающей серебристой оправе сползли к самому кончику искривленного носа. 

Дамблдор ступил на каменную дорожку. В глаза бросились его туфли: с длинными острыми носами, со странным тиснением, шедшим по бордовой коже. Обувь по цвету не сочеталась с одеждой, одежда не сочеталась с зеленой шляпой, но все вместе смотрелось так, словно профессору не подойдет ничто другое. 

Он пожал руку мистеру Грейвзу. Обращаясь к Маргарет, приветливо заметил, что всегда рад видеть бывших учеников, тем более — одну из лучших учениц своего курса. Кивнул Криденсу: «Кажется, мы встретились здесь ради вас, мистер Бэрбоун». Криденс, растерявшись, не протянул ему ладонь, но тот, кажется, не обиделся. 

Маргарет пригласила всех в гостиную. Стрелки часов подползали к пяти вечера. Из окна сквозь щель между шторами сочился мягкий сумеречный свет. 

Профессор отказался от пирожных, но с удовольствием выпил чашку чаю, потом заговорил: 

— Почему вы обратились ко мне? Я ведь даже не гражданин вашей страны. 

Мистер Грейвз, сидевший напротив него, чуть подался вперед, не отводя от собеседника твердого взгляда. Криденс подумал, что так он, наверное, выглядит во время допросов. А еще — что таким же прохладным тоном мистер Грейвз мог допрашивать его в госпитале, вместо того чтобы рассказывать о магическом мире. Мог, но отчего-то не стал. 

— По нашему закону защитником совершеннолетнего мага в американском суде может выступать гражданин любой страны, входящей в Конфедерацию. К тому же, госпожа Президент сказала, у вас имеется необходимый опыт. 

— А она не уточнила, какого рода этот опыт? — профессор Дамблдор приподнял брови. 

— Защита молодых магов, которым не слишком сочувствует правительство. Если конкретнее — ваших учеников. 

— И только? 

— А есть что-то еще? 

Профессор откинулся назад, сцепил руки в замок, не отводя взгляда от мистера Грейвза. 

— Я не слишком открытый человек, господин главный аврор. И не имею привычки рассказывать о себе людям, которым не доверяю. 

— Ваше право. Но я не понимаю, как это связано с делом. 

— Видите ли, во всех статьях, посвященных происшествию в Вифании, которые я, как и весь магический мир, разумеется, читал, допущена серьезная ошибка, хоть в этом и нет вины газетчиков. Криденс — не единственный ребенок, который несмотря на обскура сумел преодолеть рубеж двенадцатилетия. 

Дамблдор сделал паузу, будто все еще не мог решить, стоит ли продолжать: 

— Была одна девочка, дожившая до четырнадцати. Возможно, она дожила бы и до двадцати, но случилась трагедия, в которой есть и моя вина. Эту девочку звали Ариана Дамблдор. Она приходилась мне родной сестрой. Я был слишком поглощен амбициями и собственным высокомерием, чтобы ее спасти. 

Маргарет начала машинально разглаживать юбку на коленях. Встретившись с Криденсом взглядом, помотала головой — она тоже слышала об этом в первый раз. Мистер Грейвз молчал. Тишину нарушал только тихий ход часов над камином. Дамблдор отпил из своей чашки, прочистил горло. 

— Старые истории, как и старые раны, со временем причиняют меньше боли, но никогда не затягиваются в памяти до конца. Я долго не мог простить себя и всех, кто был там, свидетелей того, как Ариана умирала. С самого детства с ней было непросто. Однажды она не сумела справиться с собой, и это стоило моей матери жизни. Но меня беспокоит не то, что вы узнали тайну. Дело в другом. Кроме меня, моего брата и еще одного человека никто не мог знать, что моя сестра — обскур. Мой брат не стал бы болтать. Третьим человеком, чужим человеком, которого я в ту пору считал ближайшим другом, был Геллерт Гриндевальд. Надеюсь, вы не станете меня упрекать в излишней подозрительности, мистер Грейвз, но я не верю в совпадения. 

— Думаете, я солгал вам? 

— Если бы с Гриндевальдом — который, насколько я знаю, должен сейчас сидеть в застенках МАКУСА, — сотрудничали вы, Криденса я бы здесь не нашел. Выходит бессмыслица. Думаю, вы уже догадались, к чему я веду. 

На лбу у мистера Грейвза набухла вена, он потер пальцами висок. Криденсу казалось, он чувствовал отголосок головной боли — засевшую обманчиво близко к поверхности тупую иглу, которую никак не выдернешь, сколько ни старайся. 

— Идею обратиться к вам мне подбросила Пиквери, значит, ей мог сказать сам Гриндевальд. Я не видел, чтобы она хоть раз заходила в его камеру, но это ничего не значит. Президент не обязана докладывать о каждом своем шаге. 

— Вы могли попытать счастья с другими магами, не было нужды ехать за защитником через океан. Может, Президент и правда не знала об Ариане, но я в этом сомневаюсь.

 — Вы откажетесь? 

Дамблдор покачал головой: 

— Нет. Не буду лгать, я хотел отказать вам сразу — закрыть на происходящее глаза, как делал до этого, лишь бы не бередить прошлое. Но я все же приехал сюда, отложив дела, когда понял: еще один молодой человек рискует повторить безрадостный путь моей сестры. Полагаю, мне необязательно отправляться в Нью-Йорк немедленно. Я воспользуюсь порт-ключом, как только закончится учебная неделя в Хогвартс, чтобы в понедельник вместе с Криденсом войти в зал суда. 

Криденс увидел, как мгновенно успокоилась Маргарет, как мистер Грейвз облегченно кивнул. От волнения он прослушал большую часть остального разговора. Допив чай, скомкано попросил прощения и поднялся к себе. До темноты в гостиной тихо позвякивал фарфоровый сервиз. 

Криденс вышел, чтобы попрощаться с профессором. Тот стоял возле двери. 

— Буду благодарен, если в качестве исключения вы разрешите мне аппарировать прямо отсюда. Не беспокойтесь, Маргарет, мне понравилась поездка на автомобиле, но уже поздно. Так будет быстрее всего. 

Мистер Грейвз вышел за порог, вынул палочку, негромко что-то произнес — по земле из-под фундамента дома покатилась полупрозрачная волна, быстро разлилась по холмам, куполом поднялась над пустошью и улеглась. 

— У вас есть несколько минут, потом чары восстановятся. 

Дамблдор уже надевал шляпу, когда пространство по правую руку от него вдруг на короткий миг свернулось в спираль, а потом разошлось по центру, выпуская человека: бесцветно-белые волосы, бледная кожа, тяжелый взгляд змеи. 

Маргарет, которая была ближе всех к выходу, вскрикнула. Мистер Грейвз, еще стоявший на дорожке снаружи, оглянулся и тут же бросился в дом. Дверь с грохотом захлопнулась за его спиной. 

Криденс не успел даже сдвинуться с места, бездумно уставился на узловатую палочку, которую нацелили ему в грудь: жалкая пара футов между ним и сокрушительной силой, которая может раздавить его, как беззащитного жука. 

Все замерли, а Гриндевальд улыбнулся тонкой желчной улыбкой: 

— Альбус, старый друг. Вынужден сказать, время не пощадило нас обоих. 

Дамблдор стряхнул с себя оцепенение первым, начал спокойно, будто был готов к нежданному гостю: 

— К сожалению, и правда не пощадило. А госпожа Президент знает, что успешная поимка преступника обернулась грандиозным поражением и ты снова дышишь воздухом свободы?

 — Конечно знает. И не слишком радуется этому, я тебя уверяю. Но у нее нет выбора. Я знал кое-что о ней, а вот она почти ничего не знала обо мне. Пришлось договориться. 

— Ты всегда умел находить общий язык с людьми. 

— Не совсем так. Просто она совершила старую как мир ошибку. Не зря говорят: знай своего врага. 

Мистер Грейвз взглядом смерил расстояние между Криденсом и Гриндевальдом, Гриндевальдом и собой. Стиснул зубы так, что заиграли желваки, но палочку убирать не спешил. 

— Вы подсказали мне имя Альбуса Дамблдора через Пиквери, чтобы каким-то образом проследить за нашей перепиской и быть уверенным, что на нашей встрече будет и Криденс? Это Пиквери позволила вам сбежать так, что никто не заметил? 

— Как забавно. Вы все еще не поняли. Президент помогла мне сбежать, верно, но нужное место я нашел благодаря вам. Мне не пришлось даже пальцем о палец ударять. 

Он склонил голову набок, в голосе зазвучало искреннее любопытство:

 — Знаете, я до сих пор удивляюсь тому, что ни Пиквери, ни ваши коллеги не догадались раньше. Такой человек, как вы, ни за что не доверится никому, кроме близких. В этом вы с Альбусом ужасно похожи. А изо всей вашей семьи осталась лишь сестра, — Гриндевальд повернулся к Маргарет: — Очаровательная леди, простите за беспорядок, мне не хотелось бы обременять вас своим присутствием. Я здесь, чтобы повидать старого друга. И, возможно, приобрести нового. 

Криденс выступил вперед, закрывая ее собой. Он постарался не показывать страха, когда почувствовал на себе немигающий взгляд разноцветных глаз. 

— Разумеется, я не причиню ей боли, Криденс. В бесполезном насилии нет смысла. 

Дамблдор спокойно предложил: 

— Если не собираетесь никому причинять боли, почему бы вам не опустить палочку, мистер Гриндевальд?

Мистер Грейвз тут же сдвинулся с места — лишь на полдюйма, но Дамблдор заметил и качнул головой. Гриндевальд усмехнулся: 

— Надо же, как официально — «мистер Гриндевальд». Мне тоже стоило быть обходительнее после стольких лет разлуки. Мистер Дамблдор, — он чуть склонил голову в издевательской пародии на поклон: — Вы как никто знаете, что палочка мне не так уж нужна. При самом удручающем варианте развития событий, которого здесь никому не хочется, я мог бы справиться и без нее. К тому же, я не произнес еще ни одного заклинания. Немного доверия не повредит. А сейчас позвольте мне продолжить. 

Он сделал шаг вперед, почти вплотную приблизился к Криденсу — кончик палочки коснулся шеи. Липкий страх медленно расползался от затылка по позвоночнику вниз. 

— В первую нашу встречу мы расстались не слишком мирно, признаю. Я был неправ, относясь к тебе как к инструменту или ребенку, который не может принять решения сам. В этот раз я предлагаю сотрудничество. 

Неприятная улыбка обнажила крупные зубы.

— Подумай хорошенько о том, что тебя ждет на суде. Неужели ты заслужил такое отношение? Мистер Грейвз к тебе, разумеется, добр. Не бросит в беде, не даст в обиду, по крайней мере в эту спасительную ложь он заставил поверить и тебя, и себя самого. Это проще, чем смириться с правдой. А правда в том, Криденс, что мистер Грейвз слишком долго блуждал в тумане неизвестности. И выбираться оттуда ему придется самому. Но я все-таки подскажу, в чем главный просчет: мир, который все маги наивно привыкли считать цветным, на самом деле гораздо проще. 

Разом исчезли все краски — словно с картинки смыли яркие цвета. Гриндевальд говорил: 

— Есть черное и белое, их меньше всего. Остальное — та середина, которую мистер Грейвз, работая в МАКУСА, вот уже двадцать лет из последних сил пытается не замечать. Мистер Дамблдор, впрочем, пытается не замечать ее еще дольше. В этой середине — все трусы, которым недостает мужества даже дышать. А магическое правительство вместе с магглами, которым неизвестным образом удалось вас поработить, — на той стороне, что чернее темноты. Насилие бессмысленно только в том случае, когда есть обходной путь. 

Он обернулся к мистеру Грейвзу: 

— Несмотря на наш спор, мне было приятно навестить вас в таком чудесном месте. Как-нибудь пришлите открытку, всегда рад полюбоваться видами Ирландии. Но я заболтался в душевной компании, господа. 

Криденс скорее почувствовал, чем успел проследить движение взглядом, таким оно было стремительным — Гриндевальд навел палочку на мистера Грейвза: 

— Петрификус Тоталус. 

И тогда от отчаянного нежелания, чтобы за него в очередной раз принимали решение, в Криденсе словно распахнулась заложенная камнями, забитая досками запретная дверь. Через нее, ничем больше не сдерживаемое, хлынуло то, что шептало ему на ухо по ночам в доме Мэри Лу, направляло его гнев в Вифании, рвало его изнутри во снах. 

Его тела больше не было, оставалось только оно: уже не дым, не темнота, но и не свет — то и другое в невообразимом слиянии, для которого у Криденса не нашлось слов. 

Очнулся он от тихого голоса Маргарет. Стрелки часов замерли на полуночи. Дамблдор держал за предплечье скованного наручниками Гриндевальда, который выглядел оглушенным. Оба вскоре исчезли, коснувшись порт-ключа. 

— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делать дальше, Перси. Будьте осторожны. И ты, и он. 

Мистер Грейвз коротко обнял Маргарет, выдохнул в ответ: 

— Мне тоже очень хочется на это надеяться. 

Почувствовав теплое объятие и знакомый по ночи в Вифании запах шерсти и одеколона, Криденс закрыл глаза, позволил себе медленно сползти в сон. Он не помнил, как коснулся порт-ключа и не видел нью-йоркского неба над головой. 

* * *

  _четверг, 20 января 1927 года, г. Нью-Йорк_

 

При спуске в подземную часть Вулворта приходилось делать частые передышки, чтобы не заходилось сердце. От нехватки воздуха кружилась голова. 

Гриндевальд ухмылялся даже сейчас, когда его рук и ног почти не было видно из-за наложенных крест-накрест магических цепей. 

— Второй раз за последние два месяца. Или я теряю хватку, или ваш мальчик вас еще удивит. Ставлю на второе. Он хорош, не правда ли, мистер Грейвз? Так молод, так вынослив и предан вам. Так силен, — зажмурившись, он цокнул языком. — Немного терпения, и с ним никто не сравнится. Как думаете, не раскроет ли сила ему глаза? 

Умирая от желания размять ноги, Персиваль начал мерить шагами камеру. Теперь Гриндевальда не дозволено было выводить наружу. Даже допрос проводили прямо здесь, в пропитанном старыми и новыми чарами душном каменном мешке. 

— Вы интересный собеседник, мистер Гриндевальд. 

Его лицо при тусклом освещении было серым, как у недавнего мертвеца, но таких живых глаз Персиваль не видел ни у одного заключенного. В одиночестве и гулкой пустоте колодца он не потерял самообладания, не начал заговариваться, несмотря на сильную магию подавления, шедшую от поросших мхом древних стен. 

— Рад, что вы так считаете. Не хотелось бы становиться болтливым усатым злодеем с карикатур. Правда, боюсь, все магические карикатуристы уже зарабатывают на мне деньги, продаваясь в дешевые газетенки, которые за пару шпринков можно купить на любом углу. 

— Из-за этого не беспокойтесь. Вас судят не по словам, но по делам, а дела ваши достойны должной доли трепета. Не откажусь послушать вас еще. Какую-нибудь историю, которая вас мучает. Или огорчает. Или веселит. 

— Например? 

— Например, о том, почему вы все настолько усложнили. Зачем подсказали Пиквери шепнуть мне имя профессора Дамблдора, хотя и без того догадывались, где будет Криденс? Зачем тянули до последнего? 

— Вы упрощаете мои мотивы, мистер Грейвз. 

— Я просто пытаюсь понять. 

— И сейчас вы допрашиваете меня исключительно потому, что вам любопытно? 

— Не только поэтому, но это одна из причин. Киньте мне кость, и я подумаю, как облегчить условия вашего заточения. 

Гриндевальд снова поцокал языком: 

— Кажется, зря я в прошлый раз хвалил вас за то, что вы не пытались меня купить. 

— Просто я еще не знаю, какую цену вам предложить, чтобы вы сочли ее достойной. Первоначальный план все равно не удался. Теперь вы наверняка вынашиваете новый. Я не стану спрашивать о нем. Расскажите лучше о предыдущем. Киньте мне кость просто так. Вы же игрок, иногда рисковать стоит ради самого риска. Что вы потеряете, ответив на пару вопросов? Что я приобрету? Ровным счетом ничего. 

Гриндевальд прищурился — радужка одного глаза сливалась со зрачком, глубоко в прозрачном кристалле второго сидела темная прорезь. В Средние века его бы отправили на костер за один только взгляд. 

Наконец он заговорил — прежним насмешливым тоном, словно его забавляла и камера, и оковы, стянувшие грудь: 

— Мной двигало не только желание забрать Криденса с собой и стремление встретиться с человеком, которого я однажды считал своим другом. 

— Дамблдор говорил о вас слово в слово, можете поверить? — Персиваль остановился, развернулся к Гриндевальду лицом: — Если не по этим двум причинам, тогда из-за чего? 

— Вы, конечно, можете думать, что я выбрал время и место для своего появления из некой склонности к театральному драматизму — признаюсь, за мной есть этот грех. Вы так тревожились за Криденса, так самоуверенно надеялись увезти его подальше отсюда, что не подумали о том, насколько очевидным был выбор убежища. Мне захотелось вас поддеть. Но есть кое-что еще — почти альтруистический мотив. Вы слишком хотите видеть во мне чудовище, чтобы его угадать. Не буду лгать, даже в нем есть здоровая доля прагматизма: видите ли, я предпочитаю просчитывать все вероятности. Криденс мне нужен. Если по какой-то причине я не смог бы его у вас забрать, без Альбуса, с этим идиотом Финли в роли защитника, его отправили бы в омут забвения, несмотря на все ваши попытки его выгородить. Я вам помог, мистер Грейвз, даже если вы этого пока не поняли. Надеюсь, если Криденс вам действительно небезразличен и вы умеете быть благодарным, когда-нибудь и вы поможете мне. 

— Я бы не стал на это надеяться.

 — Как знать, как знать. Госпожа Президент — полагаю, отныне следует называть ее отстраненной от должности и заключенной под стражу в связи со служебным расследованием госпожой Президентом, за каких-то два дня титул удлинился в пять раз — сперва тоже никак не могла поверить, что ей придется со мной мириться. Но потом мы дружески поболтали о вас и о ее семье. Удивительно, как складываются человеческие судьбы, верно? 

— На какой крючок вы ее подцепили? 

Не будь ее предательство таким серьезным, он бы даже посочувствовал Пиквери: последняя ее надежда заключалась в том, что в суде Гриндевальд станет отрицать ее соучастие. А Гриндевальду явно было наплевать на чьи угодно надежды, кроме собственных. 

— Боюсь, это не мой секрет. Свою часть сделки она выполнила. А я выполняю свою — держу рот на замке о том, что произошло с ее семьей в Дамаске много-много лет назад. Если бы она могла дотянуться из своей камеры в мою, то с радостью заставила бы меня замолчать навсегда. 

Персиваль невольно поднял глаза на запертую дверь на высоте двух человеческих ростов. 

— Очень трогательно, что вы волнуетесь за мою безопасность. Но думаю, по сравнению с бедным мальчиком, которого едва не выжгло изнутри вспышкой собственной силы, так удачно проснувшейся, чтобы помешать мне вас парализовать, я почти в раю. Идите к нему, мистер Грейвз. Договорим потом. 

Он замолчал. Персиваль попрощался, не ожидая ответной вежливости, подал знак аврору Маккинли, оставшемуся снаружи, чтобы тот открыл дверь и спустил лестницу. 

Одной ногой он уже ступил на твердый пол, когда Гриндевальд добавил: 

— В следующий раз мы встретимся уже после суда. Полагаю, стоит пожелать удачи. А еще мне кажется, из вас вышел бы неплохой новый Президент. 

Персиваль только пожал плечами.

По пути наверх он миновал камеру Пиквери — весьма уютную по сравнению с тем местом, куда опустили Гриндевальда. 

Президентский кабинет был опечатан, но стоило как можно скорее достать разрешение Верховного судьи, чтобы его открыть. Пиквери была слишком умна, чтобы хранить порочащие документы в открытом доступе, но Персиваль помнил, как изредка пропитанные чарами окна показывали смутно знакомый по колдографиям в учебниках вид: Дамаск, пыльная и шумная столица былых времен. 

На входе в заново отстроенное крыло госпиталя Святого Олкана стояли авроры, однако они сразу же вышли, оставив его наедине с единственным пациентом.

Криденс, обещавший дождаться его, уже уснул. Подложив пару подушек под спину, он устроился на постели так, чтобы полулежать-полусидеть, не напрягая мышцы. Он дышал ровнее, чем сегодняшним утром, но было видно по побелевшим губам, отлившей от лица крови, заострившимся скулам: предыдущие дни дались ему нелегко даже после целительских ритуалов мадам Эрбе. 

Персиваль подошел ближе, морщась от того, как скрипели под ногами половые доски, откинул с бледного лба прядь чуть влажных от испарины волос. Вздрогнул, когда Криденс заворочался и что-то пробормотал себе под нос. Выждал пару минут, не двигаясь, потом опустился на низкий стул рядом с кроватью, на которой даже постельное белье пахло по-больничному: тревогой, слабостью, зависимостью от других. 

Весть о том, что обскур не вычерпал силу, не превратил Криденса в сквиба, и магия пробудилась от искусственного сна, облетела весь Нью-Йорк. После скандала с отстранением Пиквери и свидетельств Персиваля и Альбуса Дамблдора, которому все же пришлось дожидаться суда здесь, стало ясно: либо с Криденса снимут все обвинения и представят непритязательной публике как нового героя, трогательного  мальчика-сироту, либо втопчут в самую грязь и сделают так, чтобы даже имя его забылось как можно скорее. Покоя ему не дадут. 

Глаза слезились от недосыпа, хотелось промочить горло чем-то покрепче воды и наконец провалиться в глубокий сон. 

Он не собирался пугать Криденса утром, пробовал заставить себя уйти, но что-то крепко держало его, подсказывало остаться рядом, даже если придется спать, свернувшись калачиком на полу: чувство вины, усталость, но кроме них — облегчение от того, что Криденс снова каким-то чудом остался жив. 

* * *

  _понедельник, 24 января 1927 года_

 

В день второго судебного заседания Криденс, не дожидаясь мадам Эрбе, постарался как можно быстрее одеться, аккуратно зачесать волосы. От завтрака он отказался. В восемь утра мимо сонных авроров, скомандовав отбой, проскользнул мистер Грейвз, молча опустил на соседнюю кровать поднос с чашкой чая и порцией больничной каши, чересчур сладкой и слишком густой. 

— Пожалуйста, поешь. 

Криденс неохотно взялся за ложку. Каша вставала в горле комком. Ждать оставалось пару часов. Мистер Грейвз, казалось, не замечал времени. Сидел он очень прямо, уставившись на свои пальцы, сцепленные на коленях в замок. 

— Как это будет? 

Мистер Грейвз тряхнул головой, провел ладонью по волосам. 

— Сперва нас с Тиной попросят дать клятву, что мы не станем лгать, мы не сможем изменить в своем рассказе ни слова. После дачи показаний вызовут штатного легилимента. Тебе освободят руки и ноги, но провести процедуру вдали от чужих глаз не позволят. 

— Будет больно? 

Мистер Грейвз поднял темные непроницаемые глаза. 

— Нет, — в первый раз прозвучало сипло и тихо. Мистер Грейвз повторил: — Нет, что ты. Если не станешь ставить щиты — Мерлин, не знаю, что говорю, тебя никто не учил ставить щиты, — то боли не будет. 

— А дальше? 

— Легилимент предоставит омут памяти с извлеченными воспоминаниями судьям, и те примут решение. Или, если им не удастся договориться между собой сразу, назначат дату следующего заседания. 

— Если не договорятся — это будет длиться вечно, — Криденс сглотнул подступавшую горечь, мотнул головой: — Простите, мистер Грейвз. Я не жалуюсь. 

— Знаю, — мистер Грейвз вздохнул. — Ты устал, терпеть становится все труднее. Но другого пути нет. Это закончится, вот увидишь. 

Криденс пытался улыбнуться, но губы не слушались. Вместо улыбки вышла только ее бледная и кривая тень. 

— Мадам Эрбе говорила про омут забвения — не мне и не про меня, я услышал  случайно. Перед смертью он показывает лучшее воспоминание, чтобы лишить воли к сопротивлению и не причинять лишних страданий? 

Мистер Грейвз кивнул.   

— Когда Ма только привезла мою младшую сестру из бедной многодетной семьи, которой не хватало денег на еду и одежду, она все время плакала, не могла спать. Я начал делать для нее кукол. 

Он вдруг всхлипнул, резко втянув воздух через ноздри, но глаза оставались сухими. Слез не было. Слез не было уже давно, даже когда он ждал их и надеялся, что так  выйдет хоть малая доля боли, то затихавшей, то просыпавшейся внутри. 

— Надеюсь, если меня заставят войти в этот омут, я увижу в нем Модести. Нас вдвоем с огромным мотком грубой пряжи, из которой мы плели волосы для кукол, на крыльце дома, в теплую летнюю ночь, пока Ма крепко спит. 

Мистер Грейвз на мгновение опустил голову, а когда поднял, Криденс чуть не отшатнулся — в его взгляде теперь ясно читалось чувство: едва сдерживаемый гнев. 

— Послушай, Криденс, я не имею права давать такие обещания, но если не дам — никогда себе не прощу. Этот омут — не для тебя, он для тех, кто не заслужил спасения. И хотя я пока не знаю, как этому помешать, я не позволю тебе войти в него послушно, будто на заклании. В первый раз мы опоздали с помощью. Во второй раз я все время буду рядом. Это не повторится. 

Криденс уперся подбородком в грудь, отказываясь смотреть на мистера Грейвза. Было страшно, но еще страшнее было показать этот страх. Он постарался проговорить как можно более четко: 

— Я не хочу бояться. Модести всегда верила, что я сильнее и храбрее нее, а ведь она была гораздо смелее всех, кого я знал. 

Мистер Грейвз протянул руку, медленно, осторожно коснулся плеча Криденса. Потом большим пальцем провел по накрахмаленной кромке воротника, словно хотел легким шершавым прикосновением успокоить и себя, и его. Чтобы потереться о тыльную сторону его ладони щекой, достаточно было бы лишь немного наклониться вперед. 

— Так и есть. 

От его слов стало чуть спокойнее, чуть теплее. Криденс подумал: «Может выйти и так, что в омуте я увижу не Модести, а вас, заставляющего снег падать огромными хлопьями на волосы Маргарет и на толстый плед. Или только вас и себя — у озера на краю света, среди поросших вереском холмов. Чужое, краденое воспоминание, которое я не имею права с такой жадностью беречь в себе». 

Вслух он произнес совсем другую фразу, оставившую на языке пресный привкус лжи: 

— Я готов. 

В этот раз он не смотрел ни на судей, ни на зрителей. Только себе под ноги. Только на вычурные ботинки профессора Дамблдора, который занял место Финли, и на стрелку принесенного легилиментом магического хронометра, отмерявшую мгновения до того, как снова падет тщательно возведенная стена между ним и дымом. Между ним и огнем. 

Через бессчетное количество гулких, наполненных эхом загноившейся боли секунд, минут, часов, во время которых его выворачивали наизнанку на глазах у всех, ему несколько раз подряд приказали подняться на ноги, чтобы верховный судья Крэйг мог зачитать принятое решение. Криденс его не услышал. 

Он летел в бездну — сквозь ядовитый туман лекарств, сквозь пахнущую горелым мясом завесу пожара, сквозь удары ремнем. 

От каменного дна воображаемого колодца памяти, в котором он готовился умереть, его теперь отделял только пол дома из сновидений — с тысячей комнат, тысячей зеркал. 

Криденс успел схватиться за полог, скрывавший свет первого, и оно поймало его — подчинило себе с потрохами, заключило в себя. 

* * *

  _среда, 26 января 1927 года_

 

В утренней дымке и пару, шедшем из доков, профессор Дамблдор возвышался над толпой на голову — длинная фигура в странной одежде, с легким чемоданом. Он не просил себя провожать, но Персиваль не мог не прийти — поблагодарить за невозможное, пожать руку. Попросить совета. 

Два дня назад Дамблдор стоял рядом с Криденсом в суде, в самом низу амфитеатра, в центре огромной звезды, сложенной из мраморных плит. Крэйг не стал отказываться от процедуры извлечения воспоминаний. После нее Криденс походил на куклу — со стеклянными глазами, с фарфорово-белыми руками, с негнущимися ногами, на которых он едва мог держаться без посторонней помощи. Тина не утерпела, вскочила со своего места, чтобы обратиться к судьям напрямую. Персиваль пробовал ее остановить: уже знал, что сейчас ничто не поможет. Ее вывели из зала под руки — с красными глазами, упирающуюся на каждом шагу. 

Когда в защиту Криденса заговорил Дамблдор, на несколько минут умер даже омерзительный скрип остро заточенных самопишущих перьев. Все казались зачарованными. А сейчас он снова выглядел добродушным профессором, неопасным близоруким чудаком. 

На прощание он протянул для рукопожатия сухую ладонь: 

— Надеюсь, все, что началось как дурной сон и закончилось так же, больше вас не потревожит. 

— Сожалею, что вам пришлось проделать такой путь, потратить столько времени. Если бы у суда осталась хоть крошечная доля подозрений, что Криденс мог контролировать обскура, малой кровью бы не обошлось. На пики подняли бы его голову, головы авроров и чиновников, а в первую очередь — мою. Без вас у нас почти не было шансов. 

Дамблдор перехватил чемодан другой рукой, чуть прищурил глаза. 

— Я делал это не только для вас, но и для себя. Для успокоения собственной совести. Все мы эгоисты, мистер Грейвз. 

Мимо них спешили, толкались локтями люди с тележками и коробками, с кричащими детьми на руках. Когда почти вся цепочка пассажиров поднялась по трапу на борт парохода, Персиваль наконец решился спросить о том, ради чего пришел сюда, оставив Криденса на попечении Куини и домовиков: 

— Благодаря вам и тому, что показали его воспоминания, все обвинения сняты. Случай в Вифании признан трагедией, ужасным стечением обстоятельств. Даже газеты, устав обгладывать условия, на которых отпустили Криденса, и оправдательный приговор, переключились на выборы нового Президента и суд над Гриндевальдом. Но Криденс вот уже четверо суток не открывает глаза. В госпитале объясняют это полным истощением сил, говорят, этому не помочь. 

Из суда Криденса доставили к мадам Эрбе, но та лишь посоветовала увезти его за город и покачала головой: нужно ждать, пока он проснется сам. 

— Думаю, так и есть. У моей сестры после выплесков силы тоже наступал период долгого восстановления. 

— Так было и с Криденсом. Но в этот раз ему не становится легче. Он все время морщится, лицо искажено гримасой боли — или страха. Не знаю, какой вариант хуже. 

— Если ему не способны помочь лучшие колдомедики, боюсь, от меня будет мало толку. 

После паузы, поблескивая стеклами очков, Дамблдор медленно, раздумывая на ходу, проговорил: 

— Есть только одна вещь, о которой они могут не знать. В юности я увлекался самыми разнообразными областями применения магии, завел нескольких собеседников по переписке среди алхимиков, пользовавшихся древними методиками работы. Один из них, известный ныне как изобретатель совсем не относящегося к делу волшебного вещества, случайно смешав ингредиенты в отличных от прописанных в рецепте пропорциях, открыл зелье разделенного сна. По действию оно мало чем отличается от обычного снотворного снадобья, но есть интересный эффект: стоит выпить его двум людям, находящимся друг от друга не дальше пары футов, и один попадет в сон другого.

 — Считаете, это поможет Криденсу? 

— Наверняка сказать не могу. Но ваше присутствие внутри сна, который никак не желает его отпускать, чуть ослабит страх. 

— Чем мне заплатить вашему алхимику? 

Дамблдор усмехнулся: 

— Поверьте, золото ему ни к чему. Он согласится отослать вам флакон для одноразового применения просто потому, что с просьбой к нему обратится добрый давний знакомый. Постараюсь договориться как можно скорее. Ждите сову к началу следующей недели. 

Персиваль с облегчением выдохнул. 

— Я об этом не забуду. Вы вернетесь ради суда над Гриндевальдом? 

Дамблдор кивнул: 

— Вернусь. Хотя и это тоже будет не ради других, а ради себя, — он обвел усталым взглядом высившиеся в отдалении горы грузовых ящиков: — А теперь мне пора, я и так слишком задержался. Желаю вам удачи. Передавайте привет сестре.

Он растворился в толчее так быстро, будто его и не было. Только обещание жгло надеждой грудь. 

* * *

  _вторник, 1 февраля 1927 года_

 

Внутри зеркала было холодно. Спиной Криденс упирался в исцарапанную доску задника, а впереди путь преграждало отполированное серебро, хищно поглощавшее свет и все, что касалось его гладкой поверхности. 

Он постарался протиснуться в узкую щель между двумя плоскостями, рванулся, когда почувствовал, как зацепилась об острый угол рубашка. Пуговицы со стуком покатились по полу. На третьем рывке удалось выскользнуть. 

По ту сторону зеркала весь мир казался пересечением двух отражений: дома Ма и дома настоящей матери из его сна. Пахло подмерзшими клубнями и ботвой, как на кухне в Вифании, и тотчас же по комнате проходил легкий ветерок — ноздри щекотала бархатистая пыль плотных пологов из дорогого материала. Только что свет мягко крался по полу, струился вдоль резной мебели древнего, дышавшего тенями и старыми тайнами особняка, а в следующее мгновение он вдруг снова померк, уступив место проваливающимся в темноту балкам потолка над спальней, в которой Криденс укладывал Модести спать. 

Криденс знал, чувствовал: стоит зайти за поворот, и он увидит ее саму — во влажной от подсыхающего пота ночнушке, с обметанными белесым налетом губами, с которых лилась горькая от яда кровь и сыпались проклятия: «дьявольское семя», «бездушное отродье, что погубило всех, всех». 

Голос был не ее, но знакомый — сначала Ма, потом Частити, под конец — самодовольный баритон пастора и истерические визги вдовы. Наконец их стало столько, что Криденсу показалось, кроме Модести в этом доме ему вслед кричит каждый предмет: высокий табурет и резной столик, подставка, распятие на стене, платяной шкаф, дверь. 

Криденс пробовал от них спрятаться, зажать уши, закрыть ладонями глаза. Тогда крики утихли, но вкрадчивый шепот пробирался под кожу, во внутренности, в кровь: «Ты хотел, чтобы мы умерли, и мы умерли. Ты хотел, чтобы огонь пожрал Вифанию, и она сгорела дотла. Теперь ты свободен, но не мы. Пока мы не свободны, покоя не будет ни одной ворожее, даже если она заберется в глушь, живьем зароется в землю, спрячется на дне морском». 

Он выскочил из комнаты вон, стараясь не считать другие такие же спальни, мимо которых бежал в поисках выхода. В коридорах на него сыпались насекомые и мыши, прогрызшие дыры в стенах. Пороги приподнимались так, что он давно растянулся бы на полу ничком, если бы не был внимателен. На лестнице вдруг заскрипели под рукой перила, задрожав, поднялись на дыбы ступени, стараясь сбросить Криденса вниз с расколотым надвое черепом. 

Когда он с силой захлопнул за собой входную дверь, то сперва подумал, что снова очутился в подвале: здесь пахло гарью, в кромешной тьме глаза различали сперва лишь всполохи близкого огня. 

У поворота на Нотак горел столб, рядом лежали крепкие ремни. 

Возле столба его уже поджидали другие. Модести почерневшими пальцами прямо в грязи мастерила новых кукол из его старой одежды, а вместо паклевых кос приделывала им настоящие, из темных мягких прядей. Миссис Симмонс мычала — губы запеклись намертво, от бесплодных усилий тряслась обвисшая кожа, похожая на морщинистый кожаный мешок. Частити, задыхаясь, царапала горло до крови. Ма смотрела укоряюще, открывала рот, чтобы прочитать очередную проповедь или попросить розгу. Вдова сохла прямо на глазах, пока от нее не остался лишь скелет, обтянутый тонкой, как бумага, желтоватой кожей. 

Пастор принес длинный нож, начал срезать длинные узкие полоски с собственных рук и ног — мертвое серое мясо, которое он протягивал для причастия каждому прихожанину вместо плоти Христа. 

Криденс мотал головой, стискивал зубы, зная: главное — не открывать рот, иначе он точно пропал. Пастор ненадолго отстал. Криденс снова побежал прочь, не дожидаясь в этот раз криков и чувствуя, что костлявые пальцы вот-вот сомкнутся на его запястьях, лишат воли, бросят в костер. 

Из первородной тьмы, огня и пепла вокруг вставала Вифания — раскрытая, будто грудная клетка с выломанными ребрами. В уводившей в чащу тропе утопали босые ноги. Жирная земля обволакивала ступни слоем маслянистой жижи — все пути Вифании были скользкими, как вены недавнего мертвеца. Кровь застоялась и уже пахла гнилью, но еще не загустела до конца. 

Криденс дрожал всем телом, пробовал отыскать узкую щель между явью и сном, но каждое мгновение ощущал: его за волосы, за руки, за трепещущие от боли кишки с необоримой силой тянет назад. 

Он открыл глаза и едва не задохнулся от ужаса — спереди и сзади на него снова давили пределы зеркала, с ревностью вминали его в себя. 

Это повторялось, повторялось, повторялось. 

С каждым разом становилось все сложнее вырваться. Губы теперь пачкал отвратительно пахнущий и омерзительный на вкус сок мертвечины: еще чуть-чуть, и пастор бы разжал ему челюсти насильно, пропихнул пласт своей плоти в горло и дальше, в содрогающийся при одной мысли об этом желудок. Ма железными тисками замкнула бы ему рот, чтобы Криденс не пытался выплюнуть мясо. Заставила бы его глотать. 

Криденс пробовал бежать со всех ног, кричать о помощи, просить пощады или прощения. Пробовал заставить себя вспомнить, как очутился здесь. Пробовал выхватить нож из негнущейся, покрытой язвами и струпьями ладони пастора, на которой снова нарастала только что срезанная плоть. Пробовал даже войти в костер добровольно, не дожидаясь, пока его поднимут на руки и понесут, но ничего не выходило. Сон не желал уступать место яви, пастор был сильнее дикого быка, а костер не принимал его в себя. 

Криденс почти выбился из сил, согласился на все, что бы с ним ни происходило, надеясь лишь, что это наконец закончится, если он не станет сопротивляться. 

На глаза, ослепшие от яркого пламени, чередующегося с глухой темнотой, вдруг легли горячие ладони. От них шел жар, который прижег одну боль другой. 

Его потянули в обратную сторону, к дому, скрыли от взгляда объятый пожаром столб: «Назад, Криденс, назад». Прохлада дома чуть остудила пошедшую ожогами и пузырями кожу, ветер из распахнутых настежь окон ласкал лицо. Теперь две силы, рвавшие Криденса пополам, стали равны. Он не мог сопротивляться ни той, ни другой. 

— Мистер Грейвз, — Криденс приподнял обгоревшие веки, разлепил губы, чувствуя, как рвется по живому, пропитываясь свежей кровью, тонкая кожа. 

Мистер Грейвз усадил его перед зеркалом. Не слушая протестов, мягко провел пахнущей речной водой тряпкой по лбу, смочил подбородок, выжал ее — разорванная рубашка без пуговиц мигом промокла и прилипла к груди Криденса, его плечам. 

Стало невероятно тихо. Мыши и насекомые попрятались в черные углы и за отходившую деревянную обшивку стен. Даже ветер больше не ухал в дымоходе. 

Тяжелая капля вдруг упала на щеку, прочертила дорожку к уголку рта. 

Мистер Грейвз оставался безмолвен. Теперь вода капала не только с тряпки, но и с его посеревших от влаги манжет, скатывалась по ребру ладони к кончикам пальцев, блестела на неярком свету. Криденс машинально слизнул эту каплю и следующую. Вода была сладкой и тягучей. 

Порезы и следы от веревок на запястьях саднили, и Криденс вытянул руки вперед, вспомнив настоящую Вифанию: легкое касание и тихий шепот, от которого ушла боль. 

Мистер Грейвз изучал его пару мгновений, потом заставил внимательно посмотреть на себя в отражении: кожа восстановилась, ссадины исчезли. Над линией роста волос проступила испарина, и волосы потемнели, волной тяжелых прядей падали на глаза. К белым губам постепенно возвращался цвет, к щекам прилила краска. 

Рядом с зеркалом появился столик, на столике — щетка для волос. Мистер Грейвз провел ею по голове. Кожу приятно закололо. Это окончательно разбудило Криденса, разогнало по всему телу звеневшую от незнакомой жажды кровь. Криденс тихо, сквозь зубы простонал. Не понимая, почему он вдруг настолько ослабел, и заливаясь румянцем стыда, он потерся о шершавую раскаленную ладонь, прикусил кожу там, где заканчивалась успевшая высохнуть манжета. 

Мистер Грейвз притянул его голову к своей груди, пальцы запутались в прядях. Они вдруг перестали быть осторожными или ласковыми. Указательный с силой надавил на его сомкнутые губы, попробовал разжать зубы, мазком прошелся по языку. По телу прошла волна дрожи — уже не жажды, а испуга. В нос снова ударили запахи гари и реки. 

Таким прикосновением — жадным, властным, почти жестоким — не успокаивали, а подчиняли себе. Мистер Грейвз сжимал его за шею так крепко, что трещали позвонки, становилось тяжело дышать. Направляющая, лишающая воли хватка становилась все сильнее, пригибала вниз. Лицом Криденс уже терся о грубую ткань брюк. 

Он попытался отстраниться. Удалось сбросить левую руку со своего плеча, вывернуться из-под правой, все еще державшей его за волосы на затылке. Он постарался не обращать внимания на слезы, выступившие от резкого болезненного рывка. Вскочив, Криденс неосторожно ударившись о раму зеркала локтем. 

Разъяренный мистер Грейвз не был похож на себя. Он уже готов был броситься на Криденса, но неожиданно замер на месте. 

— Криденс, — обернувшись на звук голоса, Криденс сперва не поверил самому себе. 

Второй, настоящий мистер Грейвз появился в дверях. Он мог говорить, но ничего не видел, глаза закрывала плотная черная повязка. Он держал перед Криденсом беззащитно раскрытую ладонь: 

— Я не знаю, здесь ты или нет, но тебе нужно проснуться. Пожалуйста, пойдем со мной. 

Тот первый открывал рот как рыба, выброшенная во время бури на берег. Из-за тусклого света казалось, что один глаз у него темнее, чем другой. 

Криденс прочитал по его губам: «Останься со мной, Криденс. Немедленно ко мне», — и, больше не оглядываясь, сделал выбор. Шагнул вперед, коснулся пальцами протянутой руки: прочь от Вифании, прочь от призраков, прочь от темноты, которая хотела выпить его душу. Прочь от ненастоящего, фальшивого света, который хотел подчинить ее себе. 

За спиной рушились стены колодца — с таким грохотом, словно вместе с ним погибал весь мир. 

* * *

  _воскресенье, 6 февраля 1927 года_

 

Зима выдалась суетливой. Слишком теплые и влажные для февраля, но недостаточно ветреные для марта дни все тянулись и тянулись. 

То, что произошло меньше недели назад, они никак не успевали обсудить. Момент всегда казался неподходящим, Криденс увиливал от ответа. Персиваль чувствовал — ему не по себе, — но не имел ни малейшей идеи, как заговорить об этом, чтобы не бередить едва затянувшиеся раны. 

Он хотел знать, но не находил в себе силы просить Криденса рассказать о случившемся прежде, чем тот будет готов. 

Съемное жилье в городе пришлось оставить. Теперь каждый вечер Персиваль вешал пальто в прихожей большого особняка, переобувался, чтобы не пачкать идеально чистый пол, и шел искать гостя. 

— Вы не жили здесь раньше? 

— Это дом моего отца. После его смерти здесь осталось слишком много призраков. Не буквально, конечно. Просто не люблю вспоминать жизнь, которой больше нет. 

Криденс молча кивнул и больше об этом не спрашивал. Он еще долго не осмеливался заходить в другие комнаты кроме той, в которой спал, и главной гостиной, где было теплее всего. 

Заметив, как он невольно вздрагивает, если еда и питье во время ужинов и обедов появляется на столе из ниоткуда, Персиваль попробовал убедить домовиков не пользоваться чарами невидимости. 

Эти эльфы не были похожи на привязчивую Нетти, которая любую просьбу Маргарет воспринимала как непреложный закон. Старый Винсент ворчал, а самые пугливые молодые домовики, не помнившие старых хозяев, никак не могли привыкнуть к тому, что в доме снова появились люди — сразу двое странных господ. Во время одной из незапланированных одиноких прогулок по широким лестницам и коридорам Криденс случайно услышал, как один эльф тихо жаловался другому. Он рассказывал об этом с горящими глазами и улыбкой, которую сам будто бы не замечал. 

После этого он перестал сомневаться, что дозволено, а что — нет. До поздней ночи читал в библиотеке, если не мог уснуть, спускался к обеду, не выказывая неловкости из-за того, что приходится принимать чужую заботу. 

Поздним утром выходного дня смущенно постучался в дверь спальни, протянул ножницы для стрижки: 

— Мне никак не достать со спины. А с остальным я справился, как мог. 

Он не смотрелся в зеркало, которое Персиваль поставил перед ним, чтобы можно было следить за процессом, и позже постарался как можно скорее уйти к себе. 

С подновленной стрижкой Криденс выглядел на свой возраст — как недавно переступивший порог взросления молодой человек с раскосыми глазами и четкими линиями лица, которые больше не смягчали тяжелые вьющиеся пряди. 

Одежду он оставил прежнюю, выданную еще в госпитале, и больше ни о чем не просил, а Персиваль не знал, как предложить. Даже в простых темных брюках с подтяжками, в обычном пиджаке и в тонкой сорочке из недорогой ткани он был красив. 

В субботу в окно гостиной постучалась Уна, многозначительно скосила немигающие глаза на привязанный к лапе кожаный мешочек. Персиваль отцепил сложенное вчетверо письмо, пробежался взглядом по первым строчкам: 

«Криденс ни за что не признается сам, но шестого февраля у него день рождения. Он не примет нормальный подарок, поэтому постарайся убедить его взять это в качестве небольшого напоминания. Думаю, ты не будешь возражать — я нашла его, когда Нетти взбрело в голову вычистить к весне чердак». 

Он потянулся за таинственным подарком Маргарет, но Уна чувствительно прихватила пальцы клювом, грузно поднялась в воздух и в полете сбросила мешочек на колени Криденсу. Тот вопросительно приподнял брови. 

— Кажется, это только для твоих глаз. 

Криденс медленно развязал шнурок, опутывавший посылку, вытряхнул на ладонь вместе с запиской что-то крошечное, светившееся старым серебром: давно потерянный амулет, который Персиваль больше пятнадцати лет назад вручил Маргарет на трапе перед отплытием. 

Едва развернув записку и коснувшись кулона, Криденс стал торопливо заправлять цепочку обратно в мягкий футляр: 

— Это ваше. Не стоило отдавать мне ваш подарок. 

— Моя сестра упрямее меня. Только попробуй отослать его обратно, и она приедет сюда сама. Пожалуйста, оставь его у себя. Он надежно заговорен и даст знать, если вдруг случится беда.

На следующее утро за завтраком под рубашкой Криденса легко угадывались очертания амулета: цепочка была чуть коротка, он лежал не на груди, а под горлом, в ямке между ключицами, мерно приподнимаясь в такт дыханию и биению сердца. Персиваль отвел глаза. 

— С днем рождения. 

Он ждал хоть чего-нибудь, любого ответа, но Криденс все молчал. Потом неправильным, бесчувственным голосом произнес: 

— Я даже не знаю, мой ли это день рождения на самом деле или в приюте просто выбрали удобную дату. Ма всегда говорила, что февральских детей зачинают в теплые майские ночи, такие темные, что даже грех блуда кажется пустяком, поэтому они слабовольны и не умеют справляться с тяготами зимы. 

— Ма ничего о тебе не знала и не имела права так говорить. Она не имела права даже пытаться удержать тебя рядом с собой. 

Криденс помотал головой: 

— Я никогда не думал о том, чтобы уйти — она знала меня лучше других. Догадывалась, что я неправильный, не такой, как другие. Как подкидыш из сказки: злое, приносящее беды существо. Я принес всем одни несчастья. 

Персиваль положил нож и вилку, отодвинул от себя еду.  Постарался не выдать злости, которая поднималась в нем, злости не на Криденса, а на тех, кто должен был ставить его благополучие превыше всего, но вместо этого обманул его, заставил поверить в собственную ущербность. 

— Они не были твоей семьей. Твои настоящие родители — послушай, Криденс, хоть я и не смог их найти, это значит лишь то, что нужно подождать и продолжать искать. 

— А что, если мой отец жив? Если после смерти матери я ему не нужен? Вы побывали в моем сне, хоть и не видели его, вы прочувствовали все изнутри. Часть этого — не кошмар, а настоящее воспоминание. Я боюсь того, что в глубине души знаю правду о своем рождении, но она так страшна, что о ней лучше не вспоминать. 

— Сейчас об этом слишком рано говорить, но чуть позже, когда восстановишь силы, можно подумать о том, чтобы искать их не по архивам МАКУСА, а по обрывкам твоей памяти. Легилимент… 

Криденс скомкал салфетку, лежавшую у него на коленях, вцепился в нее побелевшими от напряжения пальцами: 

— Я не выдержу, если ко мне в голову еще раз полезет чужак. Не знаю, что тогда случится. Я могу быть опасен, не знаю, чего от себя ждать. Если обскур вернется, он наверняка снова убьет. 

Он торопился, захлебывался словами. Персиваль, проклиная себя за неосторожность, поднял ладони в примиряющем жесте: 

— Обскур не вернется. В это верю не только я, но и мадам Эрбе, профессор Дамблдор. И я не имел в виду кого-то постороннего. Ты неплохо ладил с сестрой Тины. Она поможет — мягко, не нарушая оговоренных заранее границ. Но настаивать я не стану. 

Криденс чуть успокоился, отхлебнул из чашки, поморщившись от того, каким громким вышел звук. Наконец поднял взгляд — буря улеглась, но в нем все еще читалась тревога: 

— У меня есть единственная просьба. Мне нужно увидеть, что стало с Вифанией. И я хочу пойти один. 

От мысли, что Криденс в полном одиночестве станет кружить по останкам выгоревших домов, становилось тошно, но после суда Персиваль наконец понял: ни он, ни кто-либо другой не имеет права отнимать у Криденса правду о себе, даже если она причиняет боль. 

— Хорошо. 

— Я всего лишь посмотрю. Больше не хочу блуждать в темноте, — Криденс держался неуверенно, словно не ожидал получить согласие без борьбы. — А потом уйду отсюда насовсем. 

— Согласно вынесенному судом вердикту тебе предоставлена полная свобода принимать решения до тех пор, пока ты не отказываешься проходить обследование раз в пару месяцев. Как только колдомедики дадут разрешение, можно под присмотром подходящего лица начинать учиться управлять собой. 

Договаривать не хотелось, но Персиваль заставил себя продолжить: 

— Однако если не можешь больше здесь находиться, Ньют Скамандер с радостью возьмет тебя в экспедицию. Вряд ли осталась хоть одна страна, где бы тебя не знали, с этим всегда будет непросто. Но суд над Гриндевальдом и бывшим Президентом быстро затмит твою историю в глазах проходимцев, сующих свои носы в чужие дела. Уверен, профессор Дамблдор тоже не откажет в помощи. Да и Маргарет обрадуется, если ты будешь изредка заезжать. Понимаю, тебе опостылел Нью-Йорк. Но и в этом доме тебе тоже ни в чем не откажут. 

Криденс смотрел пристально, не двигаясь с места, — казалось, перестал даже дышать. Персиваль в замешательстве замолчал. 

— Могу я спросить, почему вы делаете все это для меня? 

— Можешь. Но я не отвечу. 

Криденс изменился в лице — словно дверца, сквозь которую просачивались чувства, едва успев приоткрыться, снова заперлась на замок. Персиваль провел рукой по волосам, начал снова: 

— Не отвечу, потому что и сам не знаю. Не знаю и не хочу тебе лгать. 

Криденс вдруг оказался очень близко, не глядя в глаза, нервными длинными пальцами растер левое запястье и, будто этот жест придал ему решительности, сделал еще один шаг вперед. Положил ладонь Персивалю на плечо. 

Теплый воздух, потом — сухие горячие губы: неровным дыханием опалили шею и прижались к щеке. Задержались на мгновение и выпустили слова: 

— В таком случае я спрошу еще раз позже. Спасибо за откровенность, мистер Грейвз.

 

* * *

 Когда из главного камина, соединенного с каминами Вулворта, выступил Маккинли, Криденс уже спал — подложив руки под голову, неудобно свернулся в кресле, как эмбрион. Во впадине над правой ключицей, в расстегнутом вороте сорочки отблескивал теплым светом охранный амулет. 

— Тина подсказала, где вас искать, — Маккинли окинул быстрым взглядом гостиную. — Прошу прощения, сэр, но дело не терпит отсрочки, — он скривился: — Это опять Гриндевальд. Не дает охране покоя. Обещает раскрыть подробные условия своего сговора с Пиквери, но отказывается общаться с кем-то, кроме вас. 

В камере Гриндевальда было душно. Влага от дыхания оседала на покрытых испариной камнях, одежде, лице, губах. 

— Надеюсь, я ни от чего вас не оторвал. Может быть, вас кто-то ждет дома? — он говорил с совершенно беззаботным видом, но от одного насмешливого тона вставали дыбом волоски на затылке. 

— Что вы. Для меня нет ничего приятнее беседы с вами. 

— Пока Пиквери отдыхает в камере со всевозможными удобствами, ее работа ложится на вас. Очень мило с вашей стороны не забывать обо мне даже в такие дни, господин главный аврор. Благодарю. Когда я отсюда выйду — смею надеяться, раньше Пиквери, а не позже, — я, пожалуй, нанесу вам ответный визит. 

— Боюсь, вы смотрите на вещи слишком жизнерадостно. 

— Отнюдь. Как вы можете быть уверены, что все это: мое дружелюбие и сговорчивость, несмотря на цепи, от которых у меня ноют кости, несмотря на сдерживающие чары, от которых застаивается кровь, — не еще одна моя уловка? 

— Никак. Поэтому я не собираюсь спускать с вас глаз до суда и после, каким бы ни был приговор. 

— Готов спорить, в газетах уже называют грядущий балаган судом века. Но знаете, о чем я думаю? — в темноте снова блеснули эти странные глаза. 

— Даже не догадываюсь. 

Гриндевальд рассмеялся — глухой звук волной прокатился до самого верха камеры, рассыпался от удара о недосягаемый потолок. 

— Как по мне, этот век еще только начинается. Мы живем в интересное время, мистер Грейвз.


End file.
